The Mixup
by flipstahhz
Summary: COMPLETE .x a typical but different takari x. When a devastating mixup goes wrong between two completly different families, what will happen? [Can be emotional at some times...but the majority is humor..umm, i guess..]
1. x: Prologue :x

Last Edited: 15.12.o5

**This story is err…really kiddish, but enjoyable ;D lol. (Well…I think it is. Lol). It can be dramatic at times, but majority is humour. The plot is simple. The descriptions are brief. And the grammar…lol….isn't that good. Hope you enjoy this story ;D **

**NOTE: Some words have no spaces in between them because the word processor stuffed it up. The better version is on www . flipstahhz . cjb . net . Check it out ! **

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Prologue**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**(.. At Odaiba Hospital..)**

Young three-year old Taichi looked up questionably to his father, " Dada mama gunna have a baby girl..ya?"

The pale middle aged man stared down at his son, " The nurses will tell us when the time comes Tai."

"BUH I WUN A SISTA SO DAT I DUN HAB TO SHARE MA TOYS _OR_ CLODES!" Tai began a tantrum, his bottom lip pouting.

"Calm down Tai, just _wait _…" he exclaimed staring down at his wailing child shuffling his spiky brown hair making a smile appear on the young child's face.

_And I thought one kid was enough! Now we're going to have **two **children!_

Across from where the Kamiya's stood, another father and son sat quietly. Yamato was about the same age as Tai, his crystal blue eyes that gazed directly at the ground avoiding his striking blonde hair, which strands fell down onto his face. His father had almost the exact the same features as his son, but instead he had an incredible frown on his face while Yamato's face was rather expressionless. There was no friendly conversation, which was **normal** for the Ishida's, in comparison to the joyful Kamiya's.

Suddenly, a nurse rushed towards the two fathers and their sons.

"Mr. Kamiya and Mr. Ishida Sir, Your wives wish to see you," the nurse smiled brightly, " And off course your new child. Follow me."

Mr. Kamiya and Taichi hurried after the nurse, full of excitement, hand in hand. While Mr. Ishida had a neutral face on, with Yamato trailing behind him with a tiny smile appearing on his face his eyes were sparkling with curiosity and wonder.

Soon enough, they all arrived to a room that displayed two beds with exhausted women lying down on each ofthem,greeted warmly by an tired doctor.

"Hello, it's incredibly unbelievable that these two were born at the same time! As soon as I'd finished with delivering Mrs. Ishida's, I had to go to Mrs. Kamiya's baby because I'm the only doctor left that's working night shift!" informed the tired doctor holding the two babies in each of his arms babbling on.

Grinning, the doctor handed the babies to their mother…_without knowing what a huge mistake the ignorant doctor had done…_


	2. x: Meet the Rivals :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o6.o1.o5**_

_**Kazimir:-**_ Thanks for the review…you brought up a very good point. 'will I start the WHOLE digimon thing again' …I won't…I'm going to do it from a different angle, and no I didn't post it before…

**Ciao everybody! Don't ask me why I'm starting a new chapter to this fic when I'm really supposed to be doing my homework …just shows how dedicated I am to my homework On the other hand I'm excited about this fic…and to tell you the truth…I've already got three other new fics in store for later on…but for now you probably want to read and ignore my blabbing…so here it is!! Chapter 1 to "The Mix-up!"**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter One**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**12 years later…**

After school,two best friends casually walked along the busy street. One had amazing blonde hair that was neatly gelled down while they other had untamable brown hair.

Yamato Ishida and Taichi Kamiya..

Well, they _weren't _best friends at the start because the first time they met each other at school they were already in a fight. Bashing the hell out of each other. As punishment,the teachers at their schoolmade them sit together for the rest of the year...and unexpectingly things worked out and became real close buds.

Matt laughed out talking proudly os his sibling, " And **then **my sister beat the hell out of that guy!"

Tai was in double fits of laughter, "Man, I _really_ feel sorry for that guy.I know you've got a hard punch..and your sister..man..she must be real strong and must be eating her vegetables._You know_, the guy she bashed up..his name sounds familiar…it was _TJ_ right?"

"Yeah," Matt replied."That's right..what are you getting at?"

"Well, my brother's name is Takeru...abreviated as TK…_strange huh_?" Tai asked then questioned again suspiciously, " Anyway, why are you walkingwith me to Odaiba Campus anyway? You never walk this route home, you usually walk the opposite direction…"

"My mum's got an interview and won't be able to pick up my sister, so I have to pick her up myself," Matt answered simply with a shrug.

"**Same**, I've got to pick up Takeru. He's always raging about this girl that he doesn't get along with. I told him that the girl annoys him because she has a crush on him and his looks…you know Kamiya blood," Tai said with a wink.

Matt rolled his eyes and warned with sarcasm, "Be careful…you're ego is going to blow up in any second, dude."

"Look who's talking."

"You know, you're pretty lucky to have a full family. For me it's really annoying having two divorced parents and being away from Kari. I was so happy when she moved to Odaiba last month," Matt grinned, eyes trailing the cement footpath.

Soon enough, the pair had arrived at Odaiba Campus. There was a huge crowd surrounding two people, withthe studentscheering hysterically in loud voices, "GO TK! GO KARI! LOSE TP! LOSE HIKUP!"

Then suddenly thetwo boys paused as they looked ahead of them.

Yamato and Taichi swiftly glanced at each other, eyes enlarging in disbelief, andran into the circle (pushing their way through the crowd of students whom were whooping and cheering) where the two younger teenagers were fighting.

From their point of view, there was a boy with blonde hair and mystifying blue eyes that was strangling a girl with short brown hair. Both looked the age of twelve and were giving everything they got at each other.

A teacher was tryingher best to separate the troublesome duo, but obviously there was no success at all…she now was glaring at the quarreling pair yelling on the top of her lungs, " IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANCE I'LL GIVE YOU DETENTIONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR VERY LONG LIVES THEN I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH, YOU BRATS!!"

_**But still**_, that wasn't enough to get the pair from throwing punches. Without having a second thought, Matt grabbed the young boy while Tai grabbed the girl. Even though they were about a meter apart they were still throwing punches in nothing but the air. Enmity was spread across both of their faces…from one single glance you could tell how much they loathed each other…

The crowd evaporated because there was no more fighting going on…Hikari Takaishi achieved a cut bleeding lip while Takeru Kamiya achieved a broken jaw.

"Let me go!! Let me at him!!" Kari growled trying her best to push Tai away glaring at her brother, "MATT TELL THIS BAKA TO PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Yeah, let me go!" TK yelled at the similar blonde holding him back. " She had it comin-"

"We, aren't going to let either of you two go until you apologize," Matt replied calmly.

"You _wish_!" Kari barked turning her head away from the three boys, flashing her attitude.

"In your dreams…why would I apologize to _her_?" TK emphasized the last word. "She's be the last person on earth I'd even be on friendly terms with!"

"Because **I'm making you**. And if you don't I'm going to make Mom ground you," Tai said sternly while trying not to let Kari go. " And even force holiday tutoring..**_every day_**..OR I'll make our dearest mother prepare apoisoness meal for you..." (a/n... Mrs. Kamiya's cooking rocks!)

"He _started it!!_ He called me a ugly baboon!!" Kari pouted.

"She's trying to be innocent! And SHE was the one that called me a spazticated monkey!!" Takeru glowered.

"Matt, you always told me to hit anyone that you get insulted by!"

"You too Tai!!" TK yelled, "Believe me!"

"Why should they believe you?" Kari glared.

"Because I'm older!!"

"Yeah right!"

"I was born on November the 27th! So beat that!" TK smirked.

"You've got to be kidding!" Kari said as she was taken back.

"Yeah? See I told you I'm older!"

"I'M not amazed by that moron! It's just that I was born the exact same day! STUPID!"

Tai and Matt caught each other's gaze and let go of the pair.

"Thanks for controlling those brats for me," gasped the teacher tiredly.

"Those _**BRATS**_ are our siblings!" Tai spoke dangerously.

"AH..umm…_RIGHT_…I'd better be off…bye Takeru," the teacher gave an artificial smile then glanced at the girl, "And Hikari remember what I said about you organizing the decorations for the school dance?"

"Yeah, Ms!"

As the teacher walked away TK mocked…

"Pffft…You don't even know the teacher's name!"

"Yes I do! It's Mrs. Charles…you asked me because you don't even know her name yourself! AND you've been here wayyy longer than I have!" Kari instantly shot back.

"Your fiesty man…" Takeru rolled his eyes, "You kno-"

Tai covered TK's mouth and pulled him away, "Takeru we ARE** going** now."

"Same to you Hikari," Matt scowled then yelled over to Tai, " See you tomorrow Tai…I can't believe we were talking about our own siblings! Man…_later_."

"You too Matt…see ya!" Tai replied.

Hikari and Takeru glared at each other and looked away.

_Something's very familiar about Takeru… it seems like I've met him before…he even looks like me a bit…__no way it can't be..__There is no way…you've just met Takeru today…The Takeru that almost bashed the hell out of my sister …. Or is it the other way around?! WHO CARES!_

…Matt shook his head in frustration as he dragged his sister to her house… 

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

KAMIYA APARTMENT

"TK!" Taichi Kamiya shook his head with irritation at his brother, "What the hell was that for? Why are you picking on a _girl_!"

"Don't tell me you're taking **her **side?!" Takeru leaned back more on the comfy sofa with a shrug; " She's real annoying! I wasn't picking…and _she's _not a girl! She's more like an animal!"

Tai warned, " _TAKERU!"_

Brrrriiinnggggggggggggggg

"We'll continue this later," Tai concluded as he got off the sofa, leaving Takeru who was in a very grumpy mood, and grabbed for the phone.

"Kamiya Residence."

"Hello, can I please speak to your mother. It's about the incident that took place twelve years ago at Odaiba Hospital," the voice on the other line informed.

As soon as Tai had heard the voice say _Odaiba Hospital_ he immediately hung up the phone without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"It's always them!" moaned Tai to Takeru; " They were about to tell us that you're not my brother again! It's soooo disturbing…they always ring up! Mom's been getting headaches from them! We even changed our phone number ten times! _**Far outttt**_."

"Them again?" TK repeated, "When will they ever give up and accept the fact that I am Takeru Kamiya! Those people are wacko they need a phew wacks on the head!"

"Hey…that's my word!" Tai glowered. (a/n I haven't got over the fact how Tai would 'wack' Izzy's laptop lo0lz)

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Ishida Residence

"I _swear _Matt,he's a nuisance!" declared Hikari with a loud huff. " He's the devils advocate!!"

"Talking about _nuisance_," Matt rolled his eyes at the younger girl, "Didn't I tell you to pick on someone your own size…not a guy that is way taller than you! Exactly a HEAD taller than you.."

"So you're saying I'm **tiny**?" Hikari spat in furious annoyance, "And **no**, you told me to give everything I had to the people who made me feel uncomfortable or something."

Matt scratched his back," Ohh yeahhhh, but you still shouldn't fight it's not good for you. Fighting is a guys job."

"A guys job?! Ha!!! You always told me to stand up for myself!!"

"But I '_told_' you that ages ago,**_ before_** the divorce! I've changed and realised my mistakes. Now it's your turn to recognize what you're doing! Learn what's right from wrong for once!," Matt spoke hesitantly finding his correct words. " Why can't you just grow up?"

Kari frowned. She hated it when they talked about the divorce…_who wouldn't!?_

"Matt why can't you stay here for a night…I really miss you," she said quietly.

Matt blushed…he _wasn't used to this thing…_

He backed out then spoke and tried to change the subject, " Dad will be looking for me…I think I'd better be off."

"Stop making excuses! Dad knows you're here and we'll tell him that you're staying for a night if her rings up…he always comes home late after all. And mom wouldn't want you to be at your house all alone," Kari pleaded.

"The things I do for you," Matt smiled, "Okay I will…but _you know_ I haven't seen you beg me to do a favor for ages."

Kari glared evilly.

"But then again…maybe for a night," he winked, "Under one circumstance?"

"Yeah…"

"Be friendlier to Takeru tomorrow…_get to know him a bit more_."

"I'll try," she managed to wince out.

"That's my sis!" Matt grinned widely, "Now,what about a hug?"

"You wish!" Kari giggled and her hand dived for a cushion on the sofa, "Ready to lose…this time I'll beat you in this pillow fight!"

"Sure thing…but you've got to admit…**IM GOING TO WIN**!" Yamato laughed, " The master has yet to claim his victory once again!"

" Matt, you're so cocky..!!"

Soon the whole house was filled with feathers in the air or in other words it was a _huge mess. _And there in the middle of the catastrophe sat two tired siblings with feathers laying peacefully on top of them. They burst up in laughter...

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**So, that's the end to that short chapter… I hope you liked it…it was after all very fun to write. There's a taste of how this story is going to be like. And just wonder and think…HOW AM I GOING TO GET THESE TWO RIVALS TO FALL IN LOVE?! …well I'm thinking of the same question…please do review and tell me what you think…**

**S2 flipstahhz….**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Will the two act 'friendlier' to each other next time? Find out…haha when the second chapter is up!

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	3. x: The Unsuccessful Setup :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o6.o1.o5**_

_**S**__**O GOOD, **__**chris, tkfav21, young but proud, neofilly, JEMak, EXVASIA, Crazypixie789, miaow227:**_Thanks for reviewing you people!

_**Lighthope:**_ thanks for reviewing once again and it's an amusing swith that now you're reading my fanfics lol I still love your fanfics

_**Kaion Vin:**_ great to know you were a violent kid runz away I hope this chapter is good enough for you cause I might get bashed up joking

_**Hazy:**_ I wouldn't say my fanfics are all that great because I regret a lot of things that I've written but thanks for inspiring me to continue not to mention you're a great author yourself

**Hey guys, I'm REAL sorry for not updating this story in y0nks! It's just that I brought my disk to school, with this chapter in it, to put it up…but then I wanted to change a few sentences and accidently left it in the computer at school…SO I hate to rewrite this chapter all over AGAIN…and I hope this will impress you… ( I was real pissed off coz I spent ages on the chapter that got stolen) . It's so not fair how people take your property and instead of returning USE the whole disk… ( I had all my fanfics on that disk and now they have probably deleted it and use it for their own personal use…OR they could have read my fanfics and could be stealing my ideas) .,, yeah I know I'm making a big deal out of this BUT I took my time on it and they don't give a DAMN about it…well anyway that's life for you…I don't want to complain any longer because it'll get me no where so here's chapter 2 for you …**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Two**

By_Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**..At Odaiba Campus …**

"I can't believe, Tai,out of all people... my flesh, blood and _**brother**_…is making me do _THIS_!" muttered Takeru to his brunette friend who was cracking up in laughter.

"It's not funny! This is pure torture!" TK pushed his friend in annoyance, " Taichi said if I didn't at least act friendly or nice to her he would have the whole soccer team on my tail … _including him_!"

"Yeah…but then you could have told him that you'd have the whole basketball team on his tail if he did so," Daisuke Motomiya suggested.

"Dai, thank you for stating the obvious! Off course I told him that…but then he told me he'd tell my mom that I'd bashed a little innocent girl and he'd make my mom cook a meal for me. Trust me…my brother is the best at blackmail," sighed TK scratching his head.

"You got me. Then again, you're the one that got yourself into this mess, man!You should have justacted nice to Hikariat the beginning, none of this would have happened," Daisuke managed to get out as he leaned on the doorframe that entered their homeroom.

"_**No**_…ever since she came to this school she's been acting conceited, arrogant, dumb, two faced, stupid, a smart ass, a baboon, a cow, like filth, a moron, a suck-up, a try hard, a wannabe! And not to mention she tries to look innocent and acts like she's top shit trotting aroundthis school! " TKconcludedhis arguments, foldingarms together and leaning on the other side of the doorframe in nothing bututter irritation.

"But TK…if you'd just open your eyes you'll see that drop dead beautiful hot gorgeous girl," Daisuke said in a '**_dreamy_**' tone.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for her too," Takeru moaned, " Every guy in this school loves and adores her. I admit she's kind of cute as you would call it but she definitely needs a personality change! I'm probably the only guy that's seen that monkey's true colors!"

"So you _admit_ it?" Daisuke smirked, " You admit she's cute…my golly this is a change…you can't even admit that a average lookin' girl is cute.. yet you admit your enemy is hot.."

"Daisuke…how thick can you get? I said cute, not steamy hot! If you didn't figure it out yet listen more clearly this time…I DO NOT LIKE HE-," TK paused as he noticed a brown brunette walking at their direction waving greetings and smiling with her cream books in her arms, " Oh..._great here she comes_. See how innocent she's trying to look when she's really an evil little monster deep inside there? Look how she's walking around thinking **she's all that**…who does she think she is the QUEEN? Davis?"

The brunette didn't hear a word that came out of his friend's mouth. He was in a fantasy as he watched Hikari come to them. Her hair cascaded over her face, not to mention her cherry lips (that unfortunately had a vicious cut on them) and walked with grace.

"She is damn fine!" commented Daisuke.

"You weren't listening to me! Fine…listen to your fantasy and drool for her..like I care! Damn it pricked me, the beast!"

TK gazed down at the red rose that he held firmly in his hand then thought…

Out of all things that I HAVE to give the baboon I HAVE to give her a rose! This is NOT a good…especially when a ROSE symbolizes romance! Tai** so** meant this…let's try to remember to kill him after this torture is over and done with…

Kari came closer and the more TK became nervous. He glanced back at Daisuke who was in a different world. Daisuke's eyes had become enormously wide that a bee would think that his pupils were nectar in a flower and dive into them with ease.

"Some help he is," TK murmured to himself then she approached, " Morning Hikari!"

"Morning…umm what's your name?" Kari asked artificially for she knew clearly what the blond headed boy's name was.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO HIM! Yamato told me to give Takeru a try and to talk to him but there is no WAY I'm going to do it! Why should I talk to him? He is such a monkey! _(a/n okay.. I like using the word 'monkey'..lol..hehe)

Takeru pulled on a grin with a hint of struggle on his restrained face, " Takeru Takaishi…but you can call me **TK**."

"TK, instead of Takeru _yeah_? I think I refer the spazticated monkey more than that ugly name," Kari sniggered.

PresentlyTakeru was trying to hold himself back from bashing the hell out of the girl.

"Here," TK pushed the thorny flower to her face and walked off pulling the stared-eyed Daisuke with him…_away from her._

When they had finally reached a few paces away she yelled after them, " EWWW! What an ugly rose! MONKEY! You can keep the rose! It's probably got it from your backyard or something! This might have a disease that may be contagious! I can't believe you gave me my first rose!"

Heads all over the corridor turned to Hikari's direction as she was yelling in disgust.

TK swiftly turned around in rage with Daisuke, who had finally came back to reality and was pulling him back.

"One, I know roses are ugly so you don't have to tell me. Two, I would never give you anything nice. Three, I don't care if you get a disease and die, I'd be happy and relieved for all I care. And lastly, IT'S FROM MY BROTHER NOT FROM ME!"

The heads turned back to Hikari as she screamed back, "Tell your brother that he's ugly and also tell him that it still was better than getting a rose from a spazticated monkey!"

"Whatever, come on Daisuke _let's go_," TK ordered, " Didn't I tell you she was evil?"

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded his head in agreement as the two boys high-fived each other as they walked away.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST A GIRL! AND I'M NOT EVIL!" she called after them on top of her lungs and finally noticed the crowds of people giving her quite strange looks, "**WHAT?"**

The people immediately turned back to the lockers and concentrated on what they had been doing.

"_Moron_!" huffed Hikari as she charged into their homeroom tossing her books on the closest table near her.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**..Behind a corner watching - Odaiba Campus _still_…**

"Phase one went crap," Matt commented with a sigh as he leaned on the wall that himself and Tai had been spying on their younger siblings, " And then again my sister just called you ugly!"

"Haha very funny Yamato!" Tai exclaimed, " Now she's going to get all big headed cause she reckons that I have a crush on her.. this is great. Remind me never to try and get those two together ever again. _**This sucks**_…man they're more stubborn than us."

Yamato nodded his head in agreement then said in nothing but sarcasm, " Now I just found out that we can't do anything to fix their relationship. And I was planning for you to be my brother-in law."

Suddenly a group of girls came sprawling up to them with their eyes shaped as hearts that orbed into the two boys who were shrugging with not knowing what the hell they were doing.

"Oh my god!! Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida!! I haven't seen you in ages!" one of the girls shrieked.

"And_ you are_?" Matt couldn't help but ask as they both stared at the staring faces that were staring back at them . (a/n I felt like putting the word stare in that sentence a couple of times…_don't ask me why! o-O)_

"Alyssa Angela Ann Anderson!" she introduced herself then with a sudden movement pulled Tai's collar, " You won't believe how I used to have the biggest crush on you! Oh my god! And you're still hot…**but I still like you**!"

"That's quite a lot of A's in your name," Taichi scratched his head nervously.

Matt on the other hand was about to burst out laughing but he was being cornered too.

"Uh…we really need to go now girl's if there's a guy you want get someone your own age because we..uh..we really need to go because we'll be late for class!" Matt exclaimed hesitating a bit.

"At your campus you start a little later after us AND I remember you always would come late for class so don't try and get away from us _tough guy_," a girl with red streaks in her hair, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Dude…we **are** dead," Taiconfirmed from the corner of his mouth, " _Unless_…we could try…here this out Yama! I'm going to try something…from the count to three we run okay?"

Yamato gave a vicious nod.

"One…two…**THREE**!!"

The two harshly pushed the load of girls out of the way and ran like they never had run before. There adrenaline glands were surly pumping up and down because they were so swift when they ran that everything became a blur to them…but then again…_girls had adrenaline glands too…_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**..In a classroom at Odaiba Campus - …**

"You're_ late_ again Yolei," Kari pointed out as the purple haired girl took a seat next to her, " You could have at least helped me in yelling at TK and Daisuke!"

Yolei tiredly took a seat but then was full with energy as she heard the name 'Daisuke.'

"DAISUKE?!?! WHERE IS HE? **LET ME AT HIM**!" she roared as she got off her seat.

" DAISUKE DOESN'T TAKE THIS CLASS AND MRS. INNOU CAN YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN ?!? I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF EXPLAINING TRIGONOMETRY RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Lane yelled in reply.

"Sorry," Yolei replied softly in embarassment, sinking down in her chair then whispered so only Kari could hear, " I **_hate_ **school. What are you staring at, Hikari?"

Kari, who gazed straight away as Mrs. Lane had started to yell at Yolei, was interested at what she saw out the window. It depicted the wonderful scenery of the school basketball where she would play ball as soon as the lesson had finished for they had physical education later that day. Then something crossed her before she knew it…she was sure she saw a hint of blonde and brown dash before her eyes.

"Was that **_Yamato_**?"

"I think _it was_," Kari replied to Yolei as she saw a whole lot of girls chase after Yamato and Tai, out of the window. Kari rolled her eyes..

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**So there's chapter two for you! I hope you liked it -- cause I certainly enjoyed writing it hehhe Review alright?! I'm really not in a mood of typing much right now after ive typed this whole story so that's all I'd like to say…for now take care!!**

**Love flipstahhz... winx winx**

NEXT CHAPTER:- Basketball's next and TK and Kari are about to verse each other when…but then they have to have a blood injection because they have to … maybe a disease is going around? Sounds weird but won't be when you read the next chapter from _The Mixup Chapter 3!_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	4. x: Basketball :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o6.o1.o5**_

Wow! Thanks you guys for all the reviews/feedback! I never knew I'd get this much. I only made this fanfic do give me a little break and to space out my mind… probably don't get me eh? I just posted up a new chapter to Island of Love…so I came to a decision to update this one as well…This chapter might even be serious…I also admit I enjoyed torturing Taichi and Yamato being chased by those girls…well I think I'd better start eh?

…._here it comes_

**_lottie11:_** Sorry, I guess all the characters are out of place in a huge way…thanks for the reviews!

**_SE:_** No, you haven't offended me. As I've said on top…I only am writing this fanfic to have a break from my others which are way more maybe not Island of Love serious than this one. I don't mind getting advice once in a while…thanks

_**Pink Cutie:**_ Yeah, I admit I like that sentence too even though it doesn't make sense! Hope you like this chapter Haze…

**_Miaow227, lighthope:_** I absolutely love getting feedback from the both of you. Thanks for the concern about my cough disk which got stolen. And also thanks for the advice what to do. I won't be ignorant ever again…well not for now because school's finished for the year!

**_Crazypixie789, s and young to be proud:_** Thanks for the short reviews and encouraging me to continue this fanfic. Even from short reviews they inspire me a lot

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Three**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Yolei and Kari stepped out of the classroom.

"Cheer up Hikari," Yolei assured, " Everyone knows you were meant to get an A for that assignment. But at least you got an A…while I on the other hand-"

"It's so irritating! I worked so hard on it and I get a 89 ! I needed **one more percent** to get an glorious A…you don't know how frustrating it is!"

"Hikari," Yolei said dangerously as the two of them walked down the corridor, "At least you didn't get a_** FAIL**_!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm overreacting. I should be happy since we've got bball next for sports."

"No, I've got English _right now_," Yolei moaned, "You're going to have a ball. Man I can't believe I failed that test.. I'll catch you later Hikari! And if you continue complaining about your marks...you'd better watch your back.."

Yolei quickly scrabbled to a room to the right, leaving Kari to walk by herself. A few minutes later she had reached the school gymnasium. She seated herself next to one of her friends on the bench and watched the boys play basketball. Their teacher was always late.

"Hey Takeru…I was wondering when you'd come, **star**," laughed Daisuke.

**Kari sighed.**

Takeru was in her Physical Education class…_just great..no it was fabulous... no it was TRULY fascinating!!_ (a/n hint the sarcasm...)

She stared at the blond boy who instantly stole the basketball off the opposing team with ease.

He's good…_but I'm sure I can do better._

"Alright class get in two even lines," directed Mr. Bradley as he walked in the noisy gym, " Girls on one side..boys on the other. I want to do a survey on which gender is better at this sport. But I bet you boys will win."

The girls in her class rolled their eyes, while the guys gave sniggers, but the whole class lined up anyway. Unfortunately for both Takeru and Kari…they were lined up next to each other.

"You think you've got it all don't you, stud? I'm going to beat you at this…and don't blame me if you start crying after being defeated by a **'so called'** girl…"

"You are a girl?" TK spoke in exaggerated in disbelief, " I always thought of you as a plump baboon from my point of view."

"**OKAY YOU TWO**! Since you've started interrupting the class from proceeding…I want the both of you to start. Let's see who'll get the ball in ten times first!" Mr. Bradley declared as Hikari came to a halt because she was about to punch Takeru.

"You're dead," TK stated.

"Stop talking about yourself again.."

The whistle was blown and they both squabbled over the single ball. Kari was first to have it…she bounced the ball with skill and dribbled it towards the hoop. Takeru tried to defend it…but it was too late.

"TK," ordered Mr. Bradley, " You're in the school's basketball team and you let a girl beat you! Show me more **TK**…put effort into it!"

The two were back in the middle of the court.

"I underestimated you…not much **girls** like this sport you know. I won't go easy on you this time," TK smiled, and this time it wasn't a smirk or snicker…it was a real smile. " This is getting fun, this time...I won't let my gaurd down..you..watch out..."

"Now you're calling me a girl," laughed Kari, " I like this and I'm not going to give in that easily. To tell you the truth…I'm actually having fun too..!"

The ball dropped.

Takeru immediately pounced over it first and shot a three pointer.

"Me too…you aren't a bad player…maybe you should join the basketball team. I haven't played a person like you in ages," Takeru spoke under one breath, for once they were speaking in normal terms...

"Maybe I should."

"Ahuh," TK responded.

The classmates and couch watched the pair in disbelief. They were playing basketball so well, yet they were acting so casual over it. Their star basketball player, Takeru Kamiya, had finally found the right rival for the game. Everyone knew for sure that the only way Hikari Takaishi and Takeru Kamiya would get along was under pressure, when they were playing/fighting against each other.

Soon their scores were even…at 9 shots each.

They fought over the ball for the final time. Kari had it the ball, then TK, Kari, then TK...then finally Kari had it she was about to shoot the ball in the hoop till suddenly…

"Can Ms. Takaishi and Mr. Kamiya report to the sick bay," the PA was to be heard.

"Damn…I would have bet you!" Kari stated, " Mister Bradley…**Sir?!** Takeru and I are going to the office alright?"

Mr. Bradley stared at Kari and TK, " I haven't seen anyone play basketball like that ever! You two could make the best partners in our team! Kari you are instantly granted a place in our team."

"Who's she going to take over Sir?" Daisuke asked with curiosity.

"**You**."

"WHAT?!" Daisuke blurted out.

"We'd best be off…" TK spoke as he dragged Kari out of the gym with him before they would hear the rest of the argument between the teacher and the furious Daisuke.

"I guess they're nowgetting along well…all over one stupid basketball match," scowled Davis to himself, muttering under his breath as he stared after the pair leaving the gymnasium, " **_Now I'm not in the basketball team_**!"

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**I think this chapter wasn't really good/entertaining..but I do hope all of you readers out there liked it. I think this was one of my serious chapters to this fanfic…This is 10 pages in word..while I was only expecting to write 5 or something. Anyway…please review…take care!! Lots of love..**

**flipstahhz…**

NEXT CHAPTER: Why is Kari and Takeru needed at the nurse's office? Find out soon…

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	5. x: Injections and Suspicions :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o6.o1.o5**_

Thanks to lighthope I found a really BAD mistake from the previous chapter which is most likely why it IS rather short. Thank you a bunch chickah!. Soo…I fixed it up before any of you other guys could see it. Oh…and by the way the replies to the reviews are at the end of this chapter if you are curious. See you there!

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Four**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**..A Corridor at Odaiba Campus..**

Two people walked down the hallway quickly. They both were very different, from their personalities to their gender. But they did have one thing in common.

They were both needed at the Nurse's Office.

They walked silently until the older boy spoke up, "So…**why** do you reckon we're needed there?"

"Hmm…it's most likely that note the school sent to us a couple of weeks ago, I think it's how we need a hepatitis B shot or something. Though I find it strange because it's only us two who are going there. _Did you know_?" Kari asked TK, then received a confused look from him. "Man, you don't know anything that goes around here. You should pay more attention and be less ignorant."

"Sorry…**_Ms. I-know-everything-and-think-I'm-a-smart-ass_**," TK spoke speedily without thinking.

"Haha that's real funny...I was just saying, idiot! We're _**here**_ by the way," Kari gestured to the door which displayed a sign depicting the place they were supposed to be. Takeru knocked the door.

Immediately, it opened.

A woman with black short hair beamed back at them. She wasn't the school's nurse…perhaps a visitor, thought Takeru. She was middle aged with a friendly essence that captured them.

"Good Afternoon Takeru Kamiya and Hikari Takaishi…_I presume_?" her broad grin widened eyeing the pair as if they were her prey.

"Yeah…_you got that right_. I was just wondering...," TK paused with obvious curiosity then blurted out, "Why are we here?"

"Didn't you receive the letter?" the woman paused with one of her eyebrows raised, " How many times we've tried to get contact with each of your families for this certain injection. Why…I mustn't leave you standing out here. Do come in…take a seat on the bed. Feel comfortable, just relax…this shot that you are going to have isn't close to painful at all."

"Thanks," Kari smiled and pulled TK with her into the room, shutting the door behind.

"So…let's get this over with," the woman smiled warmly as she place a pair of plastic gloves on her hands. "I'll do you first Mr. Kamiya, since you look rather eager about this. Roll up your sleeve, dear."

He looked very uncertain and eagerabout this…**_but he didn't know why_**. He had a number of different injections before…yet he was really unsure. He shrugged and pulled up the sleeve of his school sport's uniform. Without hesitation, she jabbed the injection into his right arm. Instead of the liquid being injected…his blood was going into the needle.

Kari noticed it and suspiciously spoke up at the process, " Are you taking blood from Takeru or is it me? Aren't you supposed to…"

The woman interrupted her, " Have you heard of the quote of how the cat died from curiosity? Keep that in mind little Hikari. But if you needed to know, this is how the injection takes place. It's your turn by the way. Do pull up your sleeve."

"Already done Miss."

She passed a cotton bud and a Band-Aid to TK, so he would put it on himself. She turned to the younger girl, with a new needle gleaming in her left hand. The woman stabbed it in Hikari, with her patient wincing a bit.

"Kari, I'll be waiting outside," TK informed with something suspicious and hesitant in his tone of voice.

"Sure."

Takeru walked out, carefully shutting the door behind him. The woman took out the injection and placed a cotton bud and Band-Aid onto the bleeding spot.

"All finished," she grinned sweetly, " You can go know Ms. Kamiya…umm Mr. Takaishi."

Kari was at the door when she spoke but paused as she was about to turn the handle, "What did you call me? Ms. Kamiya?"

"Ohh..sorry," the woman responded to her quire, " I'm just getting things your names mixed up and all. Run along now."

Hikari frowned and opened the door, then closed it to see Takeru waiting patiently for her with a ready expression written on his pale face.

"Why were you waiting for me?"

"I thought it was polite," TK told then continued, " She took blood from us…and I'm sure she wasn't very truthful."

"I know. But … she looked like she was telling the truth from my point of view," Kari objected. "Then again…you never know...but you're paranoid either way.."

"That's what bugs me. I think I had that injection before Kari. Hepatitis B, right?" Takeru ignored her insult.

"Then **why'd **you take it again?"

"I said I wasn't sure. And if I did have it…I'm sure she wasn't supposed to take any blood from me. She took quite a lot if you hadn't noticed," added Takeru. " I remember getting the note, but I didn't get my mom to sign it..and I didn't even return it to school...yet that person back there still injected me without my gaurdian's permission.."

"Stop being so paranoid! Youknow what, Takeru," laughed Kari, " This is our first conversation when I haven't tore your throat out!"

" No,no,no," Takeru sneered, " You've got it all wrong. You mean **'I' **haven't tore your precious throat. And it's TK, **not **Takeru...didn't I tell you before?"

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"How come you took **_so_** long?" questioned TK as he walked with his brother down the street towards their home.

"Gee…I'm sorry. I so _happened _to get a hour detention from coming late to school and bringing a large mass of girls with me for seeing YOU stuff up when I recall you swearing that you'll be nice to Hikari," Taichi said with sarcasm in his disturbed tone.

"You were spying with us?" moaned TK, "_Don't worry_. **I think **everything's all cool with us now. Anyway the detention was your fault..you shouldn't have been snooping around at our business in the first place dude."

"Don't call me dude…aren't you supposed to call me bro, bro?" commented Tai, " And it's thanks to me you have gained a new girlfriend."

"No…you mean no thanks to you," smirked TK and instantly got a friendly punch on the arm from his older brother. "**TAIII**!"

"What? Can't stand a little punch, you _girl!_ I thought you could handle it since you-."

"Bro…just shutup. I've had an injection there," he murmured.

"An _injection_?" Tai repeated, "That is suchthe lamest excuse I've heard from you, I usually hear better excuse!"

"_**Too bad**_…don't blame me if it's the truth," TK rolled his bright blue eyes in pure irritation.

"By the way…we're having dinner with the Takaishi's tomorrow. Kari will be there so don't worry…_you'll have company_," mocked Tai, " Company at bashing each other to death in other words."

"Not funny! Didn't I tell you we're all sorted out. So to your sadness there will be NO fights going on. And I hope you don't try to have another phase in setting me up with her."

"No, this is a family get together and get to know," smiled Taichi, " Mum and Dad's coming…so I'm sorry if you can't whip each other's asses' ."

"**AGAIN **TAI! _Not funny_! Far out…get over it," sighed TK, " Anyway I know for sure what your plan is. I've heard you murmering in your sleep of getting a new brother-in-law…and I'm pretty sure that would be Matt."

"_whatever_," shrugged Tai, "we're home."

"I don't need to be told when **I know**."

"Put a can in your mouth TK! You cocky lil boy..smart ass," Tai said rather iolently, but in some way carefully, grabbed the blonde's head and yelled with joy, " **NOOGIE**!"

"_**ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**"_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

NEXT CHAPTER: _Takeru and Hikari are called to the police station in the middle of class! Keep guessing…I hope (man, I always use that word) you won't guess what's coming for you. And what will happen to the dinner with the Takaishi's? All revealed in the next chapter of The Mixup!_

**That's it for chapter four. I HOPE that chapter was much better than the previous…but then again I assure you that next will be better because I'm going to put my 100 in it! . The answer to the reviews are below…and I really need to go that rhymes! Lots of love and DO take care… starry-eyed- flipstahhz lolz**

**Flipstahhz replies…**

_**Kaion Vin:**_ It's glad to know you're back! Did you guess correct of what was going to happen in the office? Thanks for the review

_**Kazimir:**_ Yeah…they're getting to know each other better now. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long and that you liked this chapter_ …_

**_Lina, Kamehameha, Anime-Master7, crazypixie789, lottie11, miaow227, neofilly :_ **I do hope that this chapter is longer and that you liked it. Thanks for the reviews and your inspiration that is actually making me want to continue in writing this story…even though it's just a fanfic where I can muck around with. And as crazypixie789 has mentioned…TAKARI DOES ROCK! I couldn't help that…sorry. I guess we all can get hyper sometimes

**_Jay Man:_ **I wouldn't say I'm actually wrong about the gradings, but from your point of view probably you would. I mean…that here in Australia or my school things are graded differently, so that may be why I have confused you. Thanks for telling me…it's great learning from other authors The families are shrugging off the fact about the hospital because they don't believe or don't want to believe it. After the hospital had started ringing up or getting contact for a number of times…they've lost interest and see it really annoying.

**_Lighthope:_ **Thanks a HUGEEEEE lot for telling me about my mistake. As you could see, in the previos chapter, I have cut the bit out in the end. And the thing about the gradings…well let's just say that experience has been threatening me ever since the start of this year. Damn! People should be happy when they get A already!

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	6. x: Revealing the Truth :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - _**_o6.o1.o5_**

**Soon it'll be Christmas so I came to my final decision do give you a present since you've wanted me to update this chapter so much! Truthfully, I'm in the middle of the fanfic 'Revelations of the Truth AND No Matter what' but I couldn't help but update this story with a chapter. I never expected this chapter would get many reviews my replies to your reviews are at the bottom of this fanfic…just like the previous chapter and I was thrilled with how much feedback I have been receiving. Now you probably think I've lost it! …well give it up for Chapter 5!**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Five**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Kari gazed out the window, with a huge but quiet sigh. In other words Literature Class sucked. Her eyes bored through the surrounding but her mind was somewhere else…thinking…_thinking._

It was very strange how Takeru and herself had finally managed to get along without going through a rough argument and now she knew that her family and his were going to have dinner together. She imagined that it would have been worse if they hated each other so much…but now things were different. She saw past that hideous mask that TK wore and saw a different side to him. And she hated to admit it, **_but she liked it_**. She liked the guy when he wasn't such an ass.

Yolei still objected how any friend of Daisuke was her enemy, in response she shrugged. A day ago she would probably flame on about how difficult TK was whenever Daisuke was mentioned. Yet Daisuke was a problem. She hated how he would always gape at her, then Kari came to realization that she was actually guilty of him getting kicked of the basketball team. Then again, he was in the soccer team…the captain in fact.

She was in such a deep trance that the teacher had to come up to her desk yelling to get her attention, " YET ANOTHER SLACKER! We have enough of these in our school! Hikari Takaishi…if only you'd pay attention to what I was saying. If you don't tell me the meaning of -"

"Ms. Hikari Takaishi and Mr. Kamiya please report to the Office immediately," the PA system ordered.

"Ms. I need to go," Kari spoke and went out of the classroom slowly closing the door.

"We will **TALK**about this issuelater, young lady!"

Kari dashed down the corridor with pure curiosity running through her veins. She wasn't even aware of why she was _curious_…She was definetly sure she had done nothing wrong but she just knew she had to be there...and _quick_...

She ran with her head down like a bull.

"OUCH!"

She ran straight into TK. Takeru Kamiya bent down with his hands clutching his stomach as he managed to breath out, "Thanks!"

"_Sorry TK_! I wasn't watching where I was going…_I'm real sorry_!"

"Don't worry. I've got a sore arm, from my brother, and stomach right now, and how you broke my jaw two days ago…it's alright," TK said with slight sarcasm. " I can get by with these fatal injuries.."

"Yeah, my arm hurts** too**," Hikari replied, "We're here."

The two entered the office and were shocked to see two male policemen and their principal staring down at them.

_How strange..._

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"Why do we have to come with you…we've done **nothing **wrong!" exclaimed Takeru in irritation, " I've got English class right now and I don't want to miss anything important! This is a nuisance…I don't even know why I'm being accused of anything. I don't get it! Why does anything about me gotta do with Kari as well?!"

"We aren't saying you're being accused. Hikari and you just need to go to the Police Station…if you don't want to come too bad…we'll drag you there if we must," responded one of the strict serious policemen.

"If you don't mind me interrupting…why do you want them?" the principal was trying to conceal her suspicions but couldn't help asking.

"Yes, we do mind you interrupting. Your job is done in calling them here…now can you please step out and mind your own business," growled the other policeman.

Kari was about to crack up laughing but held it. She didn't know what the hell was happening, but it was humerous, to her, that the police had just kicked the principal out of her own office.

"Let's**_ go_**."

Kari's amused expression changed to a rather worried one.

"Don't worry Kari…" Takeru reassured.

With that, the two followed the policeman out the office (aware of their nosey principal) and into their car.

"Trust us…it's nothing that serious."

But it was much more **_serious _**than they had ever expected. This revelation was going to change their lives for sure...

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"No…it...this _can't be true_," stuttered Ms. Takaishi, wide eyed in disbelief, "Kari is **_my_** daughter…it can't be true. Many times we've moved here and there to avoid contact with you from telling us a stupid lie. It's like you were following us everywhere. We even changed our phone numbers quite a lot…this cannot be true. _It can't_."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS INSANITY! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Mrs. Kamiya yelled at the top of her lungs, " TK IS** MY** SON! How many times have you done this?"

When Kari and Takeru exchanged nervous glances as they entered the Police Station, they were greeted with their furious parents and brothers.

"I _repeat_ for the third timeMrs. Kamiya, Hikari is your daughter and Takeru is Ms. Takaishi's son," a familiar woman replied firmlyto her then turned to meet the whole family, " There was a _Mix-up_ at Odaiba Hospital the time these two children were born. We've tried contacting all of you many times…but you always declined…believing that it wasn't true. I swear that it IS! Whether you believe it or not…you've been mistaken.There is no use hiding from the truth...because it will catch up to you no matter what..."

"Elsa, you have no proof," Mr. Ishida spoke for the first time in a cool voice but was rather firm. " No evidence that it is true. Hikari is my daughter…even though I was divorced with Nancy, she and Matt will **always** be my children."

"Actually, Mr. Ishida, we do indeed have evidence of this particular matter," Elsa answered, " When Itook theblood samples from both your children I found out that Takeru was blood type A and Hikari was blood type AB. Before Doctor Kenner exchanged the babies accidentally, we took blood from your children to have medical details. As it was hypothesized, those two infants were swapped around. If you want further proof, I believe Mr. Ishida, you should look at Takeru and realize that his hair is a vibrant blond and how he doesn't fit in with the Kamiya's since they are all brunettes."

There was an akward silence as Mr. Ishida compared the features between Hikari, the Kamiya's, Takeru and his family as well. His frown deepened..this..._it just couldn't be true..._

"You're that woman who injected us!" exclaimed in realization, "You** lied** to us."

"I had no choice."

Takeru frowned, " Why didn't you tell us the truth, just then, instead of leaving us confuzed?"

"We couldn't since we knew thetwo of you wouldn't accept the injection or believe what investigation we were going to force upon you," replied Elsa.

Yamato and Taichi exchangedconfused quiet glances.

What in the world was going on?

That simple question kept repeating in both their heads. The two best friends recalled being dragged out of their Science Exams to get to the Police Station. They had become rather frightened because they did remember one time when the accidently pushed a old lady over, but that was about it. But instead instead they come here... to**_ listen_** to a converstation that their sibling weren't really theirs. It was terriblybizarre.

_My life is tangled up how it is, with my parents separated and all…and now this? How can Kari **not** be my sister?_ Yamato though, shaking his head in irritation

_TK's not by brother? Now that isseriously aload of crap. This really isn't possible….we have lots of things in common…don't we?_ Taichi thought.

Elsa broke the silence amongst the two families and repeated to them once again, " You've just got to accept this circumstance and make up for it, starting with getting to know yourchildren. Look at theirphysical appearances. Takeru looks like Yamato…haven't you Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya wondered why your son had blue eyes when you didn't have them yourself…or even blond hair by the look of it. And Kari resembles nothings like her so-called parents."

"We've all been living a lie then," choked Ms. Takaishi, " TK is her..._**really my son**_?."

Takeru gaped. He stared deeply into his real mother's eyes. How awkward could it get? His ex-rivals mother was really HIS mother? Not knowing what he was doing he rushed out of the door.

Mr. Ishida was about to move after the son he never knew but was held back by Mr. Kamiya.

"Let him be. He needs to believe it and start to understand…he needs to take it all in…like all of us. He needs time by himself...I know him, more than you do...and he will probably get hot headed when," Mr. Kamiya gulped not believing what he was about to say, "I- no.. his real father, you, go after him."

"I can do what I want…if he's my real son, I need to go after him," responded Mr. Ishida as he rushed out of the room…figuring out where Takeru had left.

Mrs. Kamiya's eyes suddenly filled with tears, " So you're my daughter Hikari. You have such a beautiful name. I've always wanted a girl. With Tai and TK I've always wondered how it would belike. Come here…darling."

Kari hesitated, all she wanted to do at that moment was follow Takeru's footsteps and run away from the scene...her but was held back by Ms. Takaishi..._not her mother_, Ms. Takaishi...

_Darn it, Takeru..._

"I'm** not** letting you go, Kari. You're my daughter. I don't care what they say…you'll always be my sweet heart," Ms. Takaishi cried.

"It's alright Mom," comforted Matt awkwardly, although he was quite shook up himself staring at Hikari in a new light...staring at the girl he had thought was his youngest sister for so many years to be confronted that it was all a lie...

"I think it's best if we all have the dinner we had planned tonight, to sort things out," suggested Taichi. " Now that the truth has been revealed, we should take some time to ourselves...a couple of hours should do.."

"Yes, thanks for actually coming this time. I **_hope_** I've helped you."

Mr. Kamiya replied rudely, " Trust me Elsa, you didn't. All you've done is complicated things even more.."

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

They all sat in their seats, absolutely speachless. Two _different_ families in so many ways…with nothing in common but knowing that they had raised two children which weren't theirs at all. Not one of their meals had been touched yet and nosyElsa decided that it was best if she'd come too…so she also sat uncomfortably in the icy silence.

"Soo…hmm. I think it'sbest if Takeru and Hikari exchange homes for a week and see how it's like. If they dislike it, they can stay with the family they've grown up with…if they like it they can stay with their real family. Either way…TK and Kari have to know, even all of you here, and accept what happened years ago was a terrible mistake," informed Elsa, "Promise me that you'll do so because I'm actually doing you a favor. Takeru and Hikari are supposed to straight away move with their real family and stay permanently…but I'm giving you a chance, which you have to keep secret. Sign this paper and read the detail if you accept it and what I offer you all."

"Okay," Ms. Kamiya uncertainly nodded his head, " I'll sign it."

Tai passed a note to Matt.

Quietly he read it to himself, "_**Meet me outside**_."

Matt gazed around for Tai at the table and saw that he wasn't there. Shrugging, he stood up and went outside to see him and informed the table that he was going to take a leak.

"You have to tell me that you're going to look after Kari well," Matt started as he took his breath of the chilly air, outside, " I know she's in safe arms with you…but swear that you'll be there for her…and I must warn she's really sensitive, being a girl. You've got to me more gentle...because when I've seen you with Takeru..well...you enjoy bashing him up..."

"_Sure,_ Matt. As Takeru has told me," sighed Tai, " You'd better alsolook after my bro as well. I don'tthink I'll everbelieve this truth, it's so strange how we just had to be confronted with it now... I never knew this _could ever happen, especially to us_. I thought Takeru was my real brother _you know_? I guess I'll have to take major adjustments to it.."

" Same here, I understand…_trust me on that_…I'm the only one that ever will understand what the hell you're going through as a big brother," Matt patted Tai in the back as they both walked back inside to get seated with their families.

When they arrived back, nothing much had changed. Elsa was still talking trying to start converstations, while everyone on the table was giving her death glares. The only possible thing had had probably changed was how they were currently eating their meals. It was also clearly noticeable from Hikari's point of vie, how Takeru was holding hisknife, obviously having the strong urgeto stab it right in Elsa's heart so she could just simply _shut the hell up_!

_This was going to be a **very** long night..._

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

NEXT CHAPTER: TK and Kari are swapping houses and lifestyle…that's all I'm giving away for now!

**So that's chapter five for you! I don't think it wasn't a really good chapter. But I do PROMISE that the next will be more better for I've got lots of things to add in it. Other than that… I wish all of you guys a MERRY CHRISTIMAS!! And wish you all safe holidays Thanks for all your support in reviewing! Truthfully, I've payed less attention to this fanfic out of them all…and I got really surprised with all the feedback I've been getting sorry if I seem like I'm bragging…I hate bragging well I've got to go!! Thanks again I HOPE you've all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Flipstahhz replies…**

_**Miaow227:**_ Thanks I don't know if I;ve said this…but thanks for reviwing in most of my other fanfics as well hehehe I'm wondering…did you guess right about the random lady??

**_Lighthope:_ **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO! Yeah, I understand how the 'previous previos' chapter was strange…my mind was in whoop whoop land I'm back there right now!…anyway, thanks for reviewing

**_Anime-master7, Kaion Vin, Mercyful, AnnMari123 androotz:_** Man…you guys keep my spirits up! I've enjoyed reading your reviews and knowing what you think from your point of view. Thnks a lot

**_Lottie11_:** haha you're the one that made me want to update this chapter the most! You're review knocked me into writing this chapter. Thanks a lot

**_Darkness Princess:_** Hello again! Thanks for reading my other story _'Island of Love'_ I didn't quite expect to get a review from you in this fanfic. You make me happy

**THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO SAY FOR NOW! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!**

**_Flipstahhz is out…_**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	7. x: Takeru's Real Home :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o7.o1.o5**_

**_Hazy, dark-chobits, Anime-Master7_: **Big thanks to the reviews you guys! I hope this chapter pleases you all…

_**Neofilly:**_ Before I ever write my fanfics…I try my best to imagine myself in their positions/shoes. And I am completely sure that I would find it weird that your family wasn't really yours! Happy Belated New Year to you too

_**lighthope:**_ Haha! That was a really stupid mistake Thanks for telling me…but I guess I'll fix that error when I have the time… -

**_Rebles:_ **Wow! It has been a long time since I've encountered you! Sup? Well back to the review…it's understandable I tend to use that word more often these days, everyone's busy. Yeah, I should have cut the tension with a knife! Damn…why didn't I think of that? lo0lz Later…

_**miaow227**_ Thanks for another review from you again Is it less than a month already?? Hmm…cause I don't want to die yet S And screaming girls?? Hahahaha…very scary thought…I'd rather have guys! winx…jk

**_Twin dragons of hope:_ **Hey again, long time no hear Hmm…that seems like a good idea after all, you always give me thoughts about things I should cover But we'll see…when the time comes .

**Let's just get on with this oO..**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

THE MIXUP

Chapter Six

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"Earth to Takeru? Earth to Takeru? Takeru do you copy? _**Connection failure**_…"

"Quit it," TK responded gruffly at the lame way his best friend was trying to communicate with him. Sometimes Daisuke could be a complete airhead and _didn't know when to stop.._

"Come on TJ, you've been zoning off to another dimension, leaving me nowhere, for the past day…_**waddup**_? After all, you should be happy that it wasn't you that got kicked out of the basketball team, and for once you're not complaining about that chick- Hikari! It seems like I've been doing the complaining for you," blurted out Daisuke without taking a breath and repeated. "Seriously man, what's up?"

"It's nothing," he shrugged casually, but was evidently false with a artificial smile. " Fine, I'll say the cliched... **The sky is up**!"

It had bothered him throughout the whole night and only managed to get an hour sleepsince he had to get up early to pack his clothing up. It still hadn't sunk into him that he would be actually staying with the Takaishi's -_ his real family_. And to think it was '**Kari'** he had to trade places with. He hoped that Kari hadn't told anyone yet, because he didn't want the whole school to have spreaded rumors about the two…the school probably still thought they were rivals. Strange enough, Kari was the only person in the whole entire world who knew what he was feeling and going through. And the question that had always repeated in his mind for quite a time was '_How would it be like to take Kari's spot?'_

Takeru didn't like this. He didn't like this at all... just 24 hours ago he was probably prancing around (well, not literally) the school with not the slightest worry in his mind besides his aching arm. And all of a sudden..he belonged to someone elses family! That was just crazy...he'd probably tell Daisuke when the time was right...

"I'm not a fool, TK!" Daisuke exclaimed as he interrupted Takeru's thoughts, " I'm not _**that stupid**_ to see that there is something bothering you! And what's with the suitcase, TK? This is the first time in my life that I've seen you bringing a suitcase to school, or are you just bringing it to look like a dork?If I do say so myself!"

"A lot of homework," Takeru murmured as he heaved the suitcase along the footpath as he felt students, going home, giving him weird glances.

"Yet another lie! If I do remember…you **_HARDLY_** or to state.. **_NEVER _**do your homework! And homework, doesn't weigh like rocks…here let me help you," Daisuke finally offered as he clung onto the other side of the load," By the way…aren't we supposed to be going that way? We've got basketball practice you know!"

"More like…I've got basketball practice," TK bluntly replied, " Thanks for reminding me, I kinda forgot."

"Wow, TK Kamiya! That's a first! You forgot basketball training?" Daisuke went on sarcastically, " Isn't that your life? How could you forget about such a thing?!"

You don't know anything about my real life anymore Daisuke. The life that I also thought I had…you even got my identity wrong.

"…Oh, and thanks for the support of reminding me of how I got kicked out!"

"Davis, can you for once shutup? You're giving me a headache, Dai!" said TK in annoyance then spoke harshly finally letting his irritation and stress get the best of him, " Since you're not in the Basketball Team anymore, why can't you just go home and annoy your sister instead of doing your work on me!"

"I was only _**helping you**_…TK, you're such an idiot," spat Daisuke as he punched him in the jaw," That's for being the best friend I could ever ask for."

Daisuke stormed away, leaving TK to drag the heavy luggage along by himself.

"I guess I deserved that. Another mess, caused by me,"TK said to no one in particular as he shook his head ignoring the yelping pain in his jaw as blood oozed out of his mouth; " I have to remember to think before I act. Letting my temper take over my mind..well, that always causes trouble."

"Damn right you should," a new voice spoke out.

"Thanks for the comfort, Kari," Takeru responded without turning around.

"Here," Hikari handed the boy a tissue from her pocket, " That looks nasty."

"Why, thank you," heoverexaggerated, but it came out of hisbleeding mouth as agrumble. He started towipe the blood from his mouth with the clean tissue. "Why are you here?"

"Think of Daisuke."

"Ohh…I_ know._ You got Basketball training, right!?"

"Yeah," she said shortly then began then got straight to the point that she had also been thinking aboutfor previous night, " Takeru. It sucks _doesn't it_?"

"Basketball **never **sucks. Even though I'm not in the mood of it…how could you say it sucks?" glared Takeru as they both began walking towards the school gymnasium, with Kari helping him in carrying the massive load.

"No, _not about that_. About moving out…trust me, you won't like living at my place. It's not as warm and friendly as you'd probably put it, since you live in a happy family and your parents aren't divorced. But hold on…_that's really your family now_," Kari said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you could say that…but then you'll have annoying Tai to piss you off," mocked Takeru, " He's loads of fun to be around though, I'll miss his idioticness.Anyway, where is your luggage?"

"I was smart," Kari winked as she glanced at his luggage he was dragging along, " My dad..hmm…ah Mr. Takaishi?! just dropped it off at umm.._my house_?"

"You're confusing me even more…let's just put it this way. Talk normally and talk like you're real parents are my parents so that we don't confuse each other."

"Kay."

"Trust me, you won't survive in my family…"

"It's probably not as worse as mine," replied Kari. " Matt usually visits, so you'll see him come around occasionally.."

Takeru was about to answer back but _when_…

"WILL YOU TWO GET IN, YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE WHOLE TEAM!" roared Mr. Bradley with his foot stamping on the ground with impatience surging within his troubled body, " How can Odaiba expect to **_win_** when we can't even get through a training session without people being late!"

Hikari and Takeru exchanged swift glances and hurried (well tried, how can you go fast with carrying something heavy?) to the gym, which were currentlywas afew paces away.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

The training was tough because it was Kari's first time in training. And she did pretty well for a starters and alsosinceshe was the first girl to ever be in the Odaiba Basketball Team. Her teammates found out that her strongest ability in the game was her speed. She was very swift and many times, during the practice, had stolen the ball of already five people. And her dribbles were amazingly fast and many of the boys found it impossible to steal it off her…_only _Takeru was the best opponent in this matter. Even though Kari was the best at dribbling and stealing, Takeru was the best at scoring. They made a good team.

"Done," called Mr. Bradley as he blew the whistle for everybody to stop, " The showers everybody!"

"Hey TK! Ain't you gunna go?" a black headed boy called Johnson questioned.

"No…just head to the showers without me!" the blond called back as he made his way next to Kari, whom was waiting patiently to speak to the couch.

"How can I help you Mrs. Takaishi," he gave a toothy grin, " You played well out there, if you train harder you may even become better than Takeru."

TK and Kari rolled their eyes in unison, but for different reasons.

"I was just wondering…since I'm kind of new to this school, are there any girl showers that are capable of use?" she asked sweetly.

"Uhh…no! Sorry, Hikari there aren't any girl showers here."

"That's **racism**!"

" You mean _sexist_," corrected Takeru for her.

"Yeah, _whatever_ same thing…why ain't there any girl changing rooms, anyway?" Kari said. "That's simply discrimination!"

"Because…we've never had a girl in any of our teams that have ever got in."

A boy with brown spiky hair entered the gym with his school bag carried over his shoulder while he kicked a soccer ball with his feet, interrupting their conversation.

"Why…Taichi Kamiya, I haven't heard from you in ages. The best soccer player the school has ever witnessed as far as I can remember," gushed the coach with a smile, "You've come to pick up your star Basketballer?"

Tai avoided the question," I just got back from soccer practice, as usual, to pick up my sibling. So…have you guys finished training yet?"

Seeing his note to leave, the couch walked away from the three and called back at them to get out the back way because he was going to lock the door.

"Okay, let's go home," Taichi informed as he headed to the back door with both Hikari and Takeru following. He paused. " TK…umm, I'm meant to be bringing only Hikari back to our house…isn't Yamato going to bring you?"

"No," Kari frowned as he answered Taichi's question for Takeru filling them both in, " Matt's probably still got a gig with his band and besides, he doesn't pick me up…he rarely comes. And anyway, our parents areseparated, meaning I don't live with him."

"_Damn_," Taichi cursed and rummaged through his pocket to ring up his mother, " Hey Ma, TK's got no ride home and he's got his luggage still with him…what do I do?"

Taichi listened carefully to what Mrs. Kamiya had to say then hung up the phone with a bye.

"So bro?" jeered Takeru, trying to relax a bit with a bit of a mocking tone, " So what did my mother…I mean _Mrs. Kamiya _have to say?"

"She said that she'll come and pick us up."

Minutes later, the three had hauled Takeru's luggage and had placed it in the boot of the Kamiya's car because their driver had already arrived and were now driving through the western side of Odaiba.

"Turn right here," Kari instructed.

"Thanks dear," her mother beamed.

It had been like this for the couple of minutes. The usual 'go here' as Kari would direct them to her house for Takeru to stay at. Kari sighed quietly to herself and leaned more into the seat. She felt a wave of insecurity. She was souncomfortable as thoughts filled her mind…_so this is how it's going to be with my family… _She didn't know why she had felt unsure about it when she knew that she safe in their hands. She wondered how Takeru would fit in her family, with only not true mother not there all the time because she was quite busy. It would most likely be harder for TK to fit in, than her. TK was moving from a cheery family, to an apartment that wasn't really one…a home that only carried two isolated beings…

"Which way now, _honey_?"

Kari shook her head at what her real mother had addressed her as and automaticallyreceived a bizarre glance from Takeru, " Umm…left, this is the street."

Her eyes focussed on the building, which was coming closer by the second. She turned to Takeru and dropped something in his hands, speaking quietly so only he could hear, "Here are the keys.Mum might not be home yet because she's a journalist and may be working overtime. Make yourself at home when you get there. It's apartment 16, 5th level to be precise."

"Sure," he nodded curtly and added, as some blood rushed to his cheeks, " Thanks."

"No problem, umm…Mrs. Kamiya, we're here now. You can stop the car," Kari spoke up.

"Hikari, please don't address me formally…address me mother if you want," she gave a friendly grin.

"Uhh…okay _mother_," she said as Takeru flinched a bit with an uncertain feeling.

"Bye Mom," he whispered, as pain became evident in his eyes, " I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye bro."

"Sayonara Tai."

With that, Takeru stepped out of the car. How many times had he farewelled his family…yet this was the hardest goodbye yet. He pulled the luggage behind him and heard the car drive up. He looked back.

" _Goodbye…"_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Takeru had finally found the number '**16**' with a satisfied weak smile, and hesitantly unlocked the door with his key. He slowly entered the apartment as he hauled the luggage. Everywhere was dark, unlike his home where it was always bright with light and flowers that him mother always gathered each morning. But here, he could hardly see where he was going or heading towards. He stumbled onto a object on the floor and swiftly got up with his hands searching the walls for the switches.

"Hello? _Anybody home_?" he spoke…but his voice only echoed throughout his new dark home.

Successfully, his hands found two switches and turned them both on…without knowing it, the lights turned on and he squinted his eyes, adjusting to the new atmosphere.

Everything was completely different in comparison with the home he had been staying at for his whole life. It was really neat too. He suddenly noticed a digital camera, which was supposedly the object he had stumbled upon.

Kari must have forgotten it…

He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. It was still and **so** quiet compared to the Kamiya's residence. An idea flashed into his mind. He dropped his suitcase and ran throughout the apartment, checking every room until he found the room, which he had been in search for. Palecream walls stood before him and he gave a relieved smile.

At least Kari's got a good taste in colours…I'm glad her walls aren't painted pink, I seriously would have vomitted at the sight!…

The atmosphere seemed warm and welcoming. A few stuffed animals lay on a shelf besides his double bed. He grinned awkwardly to himself and dropped onto the bed, tiredly. He suddenly realized how exhausted he was, he shut his eyes…but something repeated in his mind and continued to utterly bug him.

He felt _**alone**…_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**There you go! I know this chapter wasn't 'all that' but I guess I tried, which is why I'm kind of pleased to get it over and done with. Please review and also another thanks to the other people who have reviewed last time I truly wasn't expecting that much review - I hope you enjoyed this chapter and here I go blabbing on again…I best be off…later**

**flipstahhz (was here!)**

NEXT CHAPTER: Kari settles in her new home. And Takeru finds someone's cough diary…till next time

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	8. x: Changing Rooms :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o7.o1.o5**_

**_Creulangele:_** What's 'digigmon?'jokingz don't worry, I completely understood what you said. Somehow, in my fanfics, I don't add tend to add them, which was why I didn't in this story. Sorry

**_Aragorn821, lottie11, monkeysme, Anime-Master7:_** Thanks for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. I am greatly appreciated from your supports in urging me to continue. Thanks 

_**Darkness Princess**_ Thanks for reading this story, since you didn't think you were about to…lo0lz (does that make sense??) Haha…has the 'bomb' exploded yet?? I hope not, since I haven't updated this story in QUITE a long time…

**_Twin dragons of hope:_ **Hey again, yeah…I've got it all planned out…don't worry about it but thanks for the advice_ -_

_**Miaow227:**_ Hey again, about how I replied to your review…don't take it seriously alright? Coz your cool thumbs up anyway, hope you like the arrangements and thanks for reviewing.

_**Rockin Turtle:**_ NOW, Kari and Takeru are in the same team. She was the 'only' girl that was the acceptation because of her talent…hehe

_**P-word Dailing:**_ About the 'Johnson' naming, I guess I just chose the first name that got to my head…and that was it…no biggy shrugz Hehe..thanks fo reading it

_**l**__**ighthope:**_ Hey again, I hope you got the email from me, answering your questions from one of your reviews. Hold up, hold up…it might not be Kari's Diary …hehe (don't worry about me) Everyone love's TK I felt sad for him too, when I write it…but I decided to put drama into this.

I'm back. Man, it's been a PRETTY long while that I haven't updated. I'm truly sorry about for the delay. I was just wondering…from this chapter onwards…should I make it dramatic or humorous? I'm leaving it to guys to decide, since I can't myself. I'd better get this started. As they say, less talk…more work! eh…that sounds corn e

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Seven**

By_ flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"So...where do I sleep?" Kari questioned as she studied the face of her brother, Taichi Kamiya. Tai had basically given her a tour around their warm welcoming home and hadn't even told her where she was to be accommodated at.

Without answering, the brunette male walked down the hallway and turned into his bedroom leaving the curious girl to follow him. She hadn't been in his room yet.

As soon as she walked in, she smelt a horrible aroma of BO.The room was filled with clothes scattered all over the room, and she guessed disgusting smell was coming from the filthy socks that were hanging by the open window. Basketball and Soccer posters were pasted messily on the walls. This was truly the messiest room she had ever laid eyes on. Hikari choked back the urge to throw up as she surveyed the room once again, then looked at the other surviving being in the room.

"TK and I haven't actually cleaned in a while," Tai excused as embarrassment was evident in his tone. " I guess you're the first girl to actually come in, since our Mom who has yelled every time she entered and simply gave up coming in here.You can chose where you want to sleep. Either the top or bottom bunk."

"Is top alright?" she asked, " I don't like sleeping at the bottom."

"You're complete different from TK," sighed Tai with a grin. " I usually force him to sleep at the bottom, but since you're new and all…you _deserve a chance_."

Kari laughed with amusement.

She was happy that she wouldn't be living in a practically empty house. At least her real mother, father and brother were with her…though she had a tinge of sadness as she thought of Yamato and her mother. Kari hadn't quite gotten along with her father because she practically saw him once a month and she'd usually be with her brother to make things more comfortable.

"Make yourself at home, since you are here," winked Tai. " I'm going to meet your brother, I mean Yamato… and we're probably going to hang out somewhere. Want me to pass anything to him?"

"Yeah, tell him that he sucks. And he owes me twenty bucks that he hasn't returned for two months!" Kari giggled. " Where are you guys off to, anyway…it's a school night if you haven't realized."

"Watching a movie."

"Are you guys are gay?" Kari stuck out her tongue.

"Now I think I'm starting to take Takeru's advice seriously," Tai nodded his head to himself.

"WHAT?" Kari glowered. "What did he say about me? What advice?!"

"He said to _**watch out**_. And because he said that you are an animal," he gave a sly sneer.

Within seconds, Kari had made her way on top of the older boy and held her fist in front of him. "_I am **not **an animal_!"

"I never said it," Taichi pretend to be nervous. " It was TK! He **just** told me the truth about _you_!"

"Tai…you're asking for it…" Kari warned with a jeer evident in her warm brown eyes.

"Asking for what, _the truth_? That you **are**really a massive giganticbaboon?!" he teased.

Kari shot her fist out to her brother, but for her, unfortunetly missed. Instead, her fist slammed and lanted onto the bundle of clothing that had been stacked on top of each other that towered over herself. Shethen noticed thatTaichi was out of the room in a flash before she had attempted to throw a second punch at him.

"Bye! See you tonight sis!" he called behind his back, as he swiftly ran away from her.

Now that Tai had left the room, it left Hikari staring at the "**not so very"** tidy room. Even though she had experienced Matt's unhygienic self…_it wasn't as bad as this_. Probably, two growing teenage boys weren't supposed to be brought up in the same room together.

"_**That's it**_!" Kari huffed to herself, " I can't take it! I'm cleaning this junked room right NOW! After all, he said to make myself at home…a little spring cleaning won't do any harm."

She gave a cheeky-like smile.

The smile was devilish, yet innocent.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Tai shook his head as he wiped the beads of sweat that was appearing on his forehead as he jogged around the block. _He had lied to Hikari…_

He was just not used of a 'girl' as a companion since he had grown up with only mother, which didn't pass as a girl. He felt bolts of uncertainties when he was left alone with his sister and he needed air and time to think about his future and where he stood with her…

"Tai? You... _alright_?" questioned a strangely familiar tone.

Hesitantly, the brunette turned around to face a female with auburn hair. "Hey Sora."

"What's up? You look down," Sora commented, Yamato had filled her in on what occured the previous night. "Is it about TK?"

"Yeah,_** I guess it is**_," Tai sighed quietly. " I don't think I can handle this change. I don't even think Hikari likes me. _I don't think_…"

"Stop thinking negatively, and think of the things you can do to strengthen your brother-sister relationship," Sora beamed. "Kari may find it hard to open up because Yamato and her parents got divorced when they were both young, that may be why Matt can be sometimes distant…if ya know what I'm saying."

"Yeah, I know, " Tai shrugged. "Thanks for helping me out, Sora."

"No Problems, I need to get to the florist shop now…so I'd better go…nice bumping into you," Sora waved as she turned the opposite direction.

"Bye!"

Tai walked a few paces and suddenly noticed that he already made it home. He let out a deep sigh and made his way backup the stairs to his family's apartment and knocked on the door. He waited patiently.

"_Who is it_?"

"**Tai**…"

Immediately, the door swung open to reveal a familiar looking boy with golden locks and the same startling blue eyes.

"TK? What are you doing here, bro?" questioned Tai in disbelief then he smirked. " _Couldn't live without me_? How'd you get in the house?"

"I needed to return something to _**your**_ sister and you know the spare keys that Mom keeps under the mat," TK replied in an equally mocking tune. " I also need to get some clothing which I forgot to bring with me."

"Ohh…I see."

"Where's Mom?" it was Takeru's time to ask.

"She went out to buy some groceries and dad is still at work, doing nightshift," Tai responded. " You'd better hurry up and get you're stuff. Mrs. Takaishi will be worried if you're out late."

"She hasn't arrived yet," TK said. "_Don't worry_."

"She might come back, come on…let's go get you're clothes."

"Sure thing."

As the two boys walked down the hallway to Tai's room, there was a sign stuck on the door, which read ' **do not come in**.'

"Since when did our room have signs?" queried TK suspiciously.

"Probably Kari…" Tai spoke thoughtfully then began to yell, "KARI CAN YOU OPEN THE DOO-?!"

The door was thrust open to reveal a rather tired looking girl, her pink cheeks giving evidence from her exhaustion.

"Hey guys..sup?"

"What happened to yo-"

"TO THIS ROOM!" exclaimed Takeru as his eyes darted in every direction.

Astrong essencesuddenly hit him as he observed what happened to his beautifully messy bedroom.

"Well…I **_wanted_** to clean itsince it was all messed up. Seriously, I don't know how you can actually live in this pile of junk. By the way, Tai, your clothes are in that wardrobe and mine are in the others. The clothing by the desk, I figured, were TK's since they're smaller than your size," instructed Kari as she pointed at the newly cleaned areas.

It was a dramatic change. Everything looked, new, tidy and different! Even the bunk bed was arranged in new positions. Everything was " _**clean**_."

"How'd you move that heavy bunk bed by yourself?"

"Girl power," Kari giggled as she notice TK roll his eyes. "Why are you here anyway."

"To give you this," TK handed a digital camera to her that she accepted. "You forgot it and carelessly left it on the floor."

"I'm careless now?" Kari shot back. " If you talk careless, you'd think why you were careless in keeping your room tidy!"

"I liked it like that!" TK huffed dangerously back.

Being the oldest one there, Taichi stepped in the middle of the squabbling two. " Guys, I think you need to stop. This is really childish and retarded if you go on like this…come on, you know much better than this…"

"So you're taking her side now…since you're her '_new_' brother," taunted TK as he snatched the pile of clothes beside the desk. "Bye!"

"TEEKA-" Tai was interrupted by the loud slamming of the door..

Tai turned around to face the innocent girl, sitting on the chair nearby.

"What?" she glared.

"Let's just say thesmell of roses always gets TK angry," Tai explained and excuse as he dropped down next to her. " Family relationships are sure hard stuff."

"Trust me, I think I already know," Hikari spoke softly.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

If Hikari was going to make some arrangements to his room, he might as well do the same to hers. The cream calming walls had to stay, but the stuffed animals… He safely misplaced the toys into a drawer and found some sticky tape then decided to pin up the posters of his favorite basketball team on the empty ocean-like walls, identical to his thoughtful eyes.

"**TK**? ARE YOU HERE?" yelled a woman's voice.

TK pulled the door open to meet face to face with his true mother.

She gave a sigh of relief, " I thought you wouldn't come. I'm real sorry for coming home late because I had to stay in a couple of hours in completing a article on fashion today. How'd you get in the apartment?"

"Don't worry about coming home late, it's all cool..and Kari was the person thatgave me her spare keys to get in the apartment," TK shrugged. "I've been wondering…do you know where Matt is?"

"_Matt?_" Ms. Takaishi frowned, " Well, Matt doesn't live here with us Takeru.After the separation withyour father and myself when Yamato and Hikari were younger,there was an arrangement. Hikari was to stay with me, while Yamato was to live with your father."

"Ohh. I see," TK understood. "So he's not coming?"

"Yeah, he'll becoming…don't you worry about it!" Ms. Takaishi smiled as she gave him a welcoming embrace, which she expected him to escape from since Kari and Yamato did that whenever she hugged them. "Why did you ask anyway?"

"Just _wondering_," TK beamed bag as she let go of him. "It's just really quiet around here. Back home, it's always loud with Tai snoring or arguing with me…I never thought that Kari lived only with you. I thought she also lived with Yamato or something, no offence or anything..."

"None taken," she smiled back as she peeked into the under constructed room, "It does kind of look different when those toys are gone, it kind of creates more space from my point of view - good thinking. I think I'd bestleave you organizing your new room, for I need to cook all of us some dinner."

Without another word, sheslipped from his sight and went off to the kitchen preparing their supper. TK went back to his work, as he changed the doona to a pale blue color instead of the pale yellow with flowers scattered on it, which Kari had gotten used to.

As he changed the sheets, he observed a small notebook fall onto the wooden caramel like floor. He gazed around the room, then with hesitation picked up the book. In the front cover it depicted **_'My Journal._**' His fingers tingled to open it, since he still had the taste of revenge and jealously from the issue with Tai, Kari and himself when he went back to his old apartment.

He cheekily thought to himself…_It doesn't say…'private' or 'my diary…' a Journal is nothing close to a diary, right?_

His mind played in his head, the temptation was drawing to him. Takeru felt his fingers run down the book, as he was about to open the cover…

"TK, dinner time!"

He dropped the journal under his pillow and walked to the kitchen where three plates were set up.

Seeing the look on her son's face, Ms. Takaishi explained. "Matt rang up and told me he'd have dinner here…so I prepared another meal. Just sit down, you can - That's probably him now, I'll get it."

She got up, like she said she would, and opened the door to see an identical figure by the doorway that looked suspiciously like Takeru himself. His spiked up dirty blond hair stood in different directions as his warm, yet cooling, eyes glanced at his brother.

"Hey Mom, Takeru," he greeted.

"Hey Yamato," TK smiled.

"It's Matt to you," Yamato winked.

"Then it's TK to you," TK gave a lopsided smirk.

" Can we eat now? _I'm famished_!"

"Sure, the food's all set…take a seat next to TK," she smiled as she observed how her two sons acted towards each other, her eyes were about to well up in tears…but she had to be strong. They were almost a family, _**they just needed a father…**_

"Sorry for not coming earlier, I had band practice," Matt said as he gulped some food down.

Conversations spreaded through the table that night. TK found Matt compelety different to Tai…he was different, and that was the only word that he could find to explain his brother. Even though it was nighttime, Matt had actually come to see him, then again Matt had told him that he couldn't visit everyday because their father would tell him off. Takeru's mother became furious, by that time Matt thought it was best that he left.

They farewelled each other and Ms. Takaishi instructed TK to go and get some sleep since it was a school night.

So TK made himself comfortable on his bed then remembered the journal. Mischievously, he opened up to the latest entry…

_Dear Journal,_

_I need to go somewhere tonight so I'm kind of in a hurry (mind the messy writing). It's been a while since I've written in this book, but I thought that I needed someone to talk to since no one's home (Mom's at work again and Matt hasn't visited in ages). It's been my first day at Odaiba, and school is pretty much the same - though I already have a rival that is really irritating._

_I think I've got a crush on someone…but I can't really say the name since it might fall into the wrong hands and Matt might know him…_

_I love staring at him, and watching his hair cascade over his eyes…hiding some of his warm expression. I don't know why, but I can't keep my eyes off him._

_He seems so happy, yet so sad. I want to go up to him, and ask him what's wrong…but I never can._

_I think his name is Ta-_

_I need to go, sorry for leaving a cliffhanger for you…_

_Lots of love_

_Hikari Takaishi_

_xoxox_

TK smirked…the secret admirer that she **had** to like was her own brother…It had to be Tai…it had to…since many girls had fallen in love with his soccer lover of a brother…_Taichi Kamiya_…

He was unaware that he was completely off the track as he placed it into his bag, he was going to use this false information for something big.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**I think that's it for now. While writing this, I decided to stick to the genre I've been writing too…so it will have a bit of this and that. Hmmz…I hope this 'longer' I think chapter coped up for the months I've missed in updating this! Thanks for reading**

**flipstahhz**

NEXT CHAPTER: TK and Daisuke talk to each other, and TK reveals Hikari's secret to him….

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	9. x: Adjustments & Guilt :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o7.o1.o5**_

**Flipstahhz Replies:**

_**PrincessSakuraTenshi12, Moonlight-Miko, TakeruHikari, 0) and Anime-Master7:**_ Thanks for reading and giving me feedback on what you thought of this story so far Greatly appreciated - Take care and I hope you enjoy this chapter winx winx

**_Darkness Princess:_ **Thanks for the entertaining review o hehe Hope you like this chapter

_**P-word Dailing:**_ It's cool I ain't worrying over the Johnson thing, after all - it's just a name shrugs Thanks for reading do0d

_**lottie11:**_ Haha…how do you know? j0kinz manz, I feel like prancing around with you singing it…doesn't takari rox? True, I wouldn't dream about cleanin' anybody's room either p high-fivez

_**neofilly:**_ aww…what's evil? I'm evil? okay, I think I need to chillax for I'm a BIT on a high right now Oh, and I have I've updated soon enough oO Take care doodettez -****

**_hazy:_ **hahaha haze, damn right TK's a losty! mwahuhaz hope you like this chaptah sis

**yawnz really tired right now, but I swore to myself that I'd get this done (truthfully, I guess I'm writing this chapter up right now to get my mind over my stressful piano exam, which is coming up sighz). And I just finished watching Maid in Manhattan staring J-Lo…yeah I've been meaning to watch it for quite some time lo0lz though I do remember that Cowboy Bebop the Movie had two stars more than that… and I was surprised that an anime film bet a 'more popular' film. Okay, I know…I'm going WAY of track and I'd better get a move on…so, here we go**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Eight**

By_ flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

The alarm clock rang. A hand automatically reached out to turn it off, as if the person had been waiting for it to do so.

It was the normal and usual routine. Alarm clock rings, get out of bed and get ready for school. Simple as that…but the only problem waswas thatI was out of bed and had gotten prepared earlier…

Hikari had a very disastrous sleep. Then again, it wasn't a sleep at all. After the tiresome cleaning she instantly thought that she was just going to drop onto her bed and sleep into oblivion.

_But she was wrong._

As soon as the young brunette had mounted onto the double bunk bed she found herself thinking about how the day had proceeded and was an ounce guilty of how she had acted towards Takeru. She usually would write recollections and all her thoughts in her diary, but she couldn't be stuffed to go down the ladder to fetch the item. Finding she wasn't used to the not comfy bed, she turned on her side while listening to slow music. She was only half-asleep.

When it was exactly 11:59pm her serene environment was crashed as she felt her body bounce on mattress. Hikari then came to realization that she wasn't going to sleep by herself in her own room, but she had to share it with Tai…

Hikari tried to sleep once again, but then was interrupted by Taichi's snoring that wouldn't stay constant for it would go soft than extremely loud and noisy. Then her brother would move around, causing the whole bunk bed to shake. At any time, she was just about to crack…but she determinedly held the urge to scream. That's how it continued throughout the whole night.

Hikari gazed at herself in the mirror and, tied half her hair back with a yellow and pink ribbon. She rubbed the dark bags beneath her eyes then glanced at the boy whom had disturbed her the night before.

Taichi's hair was ruffled in all directions as he slept. His bed sheets were half on the floor and drool was dripping onto his pillow, since his mouth was open wide enough for a huge spider to crawl in.

Unbelievable…he's still able to be like this in the morning! I need to get him up, school starts soon and I feel a bit embarrassed to go to the table and eat breakfast by myself…

Kari giggled and shook her head to herself…she couldn't stay angry at her brother even though her eyes were going to shut of exhaustion any minute. She smoothened out the creases on her uniform and walked directly to her sleeping brother, pulled him out of bed that his masculine body fell onto the wooden floor and shook him till she was sure he would wake up.

"WAKE UP **_TAI_**!!!"

Unexpectedly, he rolled over to the opposite side and fell into a deeper slumber.

Kari let out a sigh.

"It takes more than that to get your brother out of bed," someone informed.

Kari spun around to see her father leaning against the doorframe. " We usually get him up five minutes before school by tickling him, since that's his only weakness, and when he realizes he's only got five minutes to prepare…you don't know how fast he can go to get ready!"

"Oh, _I see_," the girl stuttered shyly.

"Don't be ashamed…breakfast's ready and I'm telling you it will be much different to any meals you've ever had before!" Mr. Kamiya announced ecstatically with a sly smirk.

Hikari gave him a look of confusion…_Why was he so happy over breakfast??_

She followed him out the door because her tummy was aching for food and settled herself on the table.

"Morning Hikari," Mrs. Kamiya smiled as she poured her _'what looked like'_ orange juice into her glass.

"Good morning," she greeted as she observed the food settled in front of her. There was rice and egg in her bowl.

Pretty simple breakfast…I wonder what Mr. Kamiya was on about…it's seems alright to me, though the odor smells a bit off the usual it looks quite **ordinary**…

Holding her hesitation back, she immediately gobbled the food down but then felt as if she wanted to spit it all out. The breakfast tasted of pepper, vinegar, sugar, salt and lemon all blended into one. Kari then grabbed the drink and sipped it down to take away the foul taste in her mouth, just to notice that it wasn't orange juice at all - but vegetable juice. Mr. Kamiya hid a grin as he sneakily spilled his food under the table for their cat to eat…(though the animal didn't seem like she didn't want to do her job.) and observed the look on his daughter's face.

"How are you enjoying the meal Hikari? I know it's not better than you're mothers…but it's better than nothing…I guess," Mrs. Kamiya laughed sweetly.

"Err…it's…ughhhh," Kari managed to mutter. " It's really nice."

"Ohh..thanks, you flatter me," Mrs. Kamiya giggled softly. " Taichi, TK or your father has never said that to me. But I know I didn't mix up a good meal as your other mother would of."

This time, Hikari didn't bother to reply for she was trying her best to control the meal that wanted to throw up out of her quivering mouth.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"TK, it's time to get up…Teekay?!" The blond headed boy felt his body being pushed to the opposite side of the uncomfortable bed that he still hadn't gotten used to. "Rise and shine, darling!"

"Wah? Wah do you want Tai?" he mumbled as he turned back onto his stomach and pulled the feathered pillow over his head to avoid the direct sunlight coming from the window…

Then again, why was there sunlight in the first place? Tai and I never clean up and our clothes are probably piled up to block the light from the window, since it passes as an curtain for our dirty clothing almost reaches the ceiling…And Tai, ain't I the one that wakes up Tai??

"Honey, Tai's not here. It's your mother. Please Takeru, _wake up_! You'll be late for school," the woman noted in a concerned, yet warm, tone. " I don't want to pull you out of bed…"

Takeru's eyelids swiftly opened as he felt the pillow being lifted from above his head. His azure eyes focused onto the different room then to the woman leering above him. Immediately he jumped out of the bed.

"Uh-er…uh, sorry," he blushed as he then suddenly realized that he was wearing his green boxers.

"Don't get nervous around me, TK. I've seen Matt in boxers before…I'm your mother so there's no need for embarrassment," she winked as she handed him his pressed white school shirt. " I've also seen Hikari in her laundery... so there's nothing to be worried about, and I don't know why I just told you that..."

"Haha...yeah, I think it was best that you didn't share about seeing Hikari in her laundery," he smiled weakly and pulled the shirt on. " I usually where this shirtcreased."

"Then I guess that something new that you'll have to get used to. I like everything neat around here," she beamed back and gave him a friendly embrace. " I reorganized your clothing in the closet, since it was all messy…how can you survive in a untidy suitcase? Anyway, your brush is on the dressing table, to get all those tangles…"

"Thanks again…it alright now," Takeru interrupted. " I don't really brush my hair in the morning, since I'm always in a hurry -"

"That's whyyou just need to wake up early!"

"It's alright," TK laughed. " Where'd you put my hat by the way?"

"On the hat stand off course, it's by your bedside table," Ms. Takaishi directed. " Though I prefer you brushing your hair then putting your cap on, than just putting your cap on without tidying up your hair. That cap could do with a wash as well.You've got your father's hair, like Yamato's…"

TK nodded and walked over to the hat stand and thrust the cap above hismessy dirty blond hair.

"I guess I'm talking too much again, Kari always told me that," she gave a lopsided grin as she pictured her '_daughter_' in her mind, " I'll meet you for breakfast in ten minutes so that you can get prepared for school. The rest of your uniform is in the wardrobe, as your shoes are already outside waiting to be put on."

Within seconds, Ms. Takaishi was out and to be heard frying eggs with the smell of oil travelling to Takeru's room as he changed his clothes.

" New room, new family, new home, _new **healthy** food to eat_," TK smiled to himself. " Though I'm pretty sure I'll miss that disgusting food mom would used to cook up. But I'm still stuck at that same old school…"

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Takeru Takaishi casually leaned against the Motomiya's fence and waited for Davis to come out and walk with him to school. Usually it was the other way around since it was TK that always woke up later than him, but today was_ different_…

"What are you doing here this early? You're never early…and why are you even waiting for **_me_**?!" Daisuke demanded as he suspiciously stared at his blond-headed friend.

"I just want to be honest to you, since you're my best friend and all."

"You '_were_' my best friend TK, until you started acting like a little cocky bastard!"

TK gave a smile, " Yeah…okay…I admit I was. But can you please listen to me? And knowing you, you don't keep a grudge that long anyway."

"What!?" Daisuke Motomiya spat as he walked down the street with Takeru trailing behind him. "Tell me already!! Mr. Kamiya..."

"And that would be Mr. Takaishi to you," TK corrected.

Daisuke arched an eyebrow about to babble on about another one of his strange conspiricies, " What? Don't tell me you're secretly a girl and Hikari's secretly a boy and that you two are going to get married or something?! Or that your a secret agent detective that is prettending to be Hikari's long lost brother to do an investigation..."

" Hell no, Davis," TK jumped in before Daisuke kept on going guessing and started to tell the truth to his bestfriend," Well, you know how the group of people would _always _ring up and say how I belonged to a different family and all…_well it was kind of true_…"

Daisuke stopped walking and repeated the word he had said seconds before. "**WHAT**?"

"You see," TK waved his hands abruptly, " The other day, when Kari and I had the injection we were both called to the office this week…the police and this organization/hospital thingrevealed that we were exchanged at birth, which was why we were brought up in different families."

"So you're telling me…" Daisuke fumbled for words. " That you belong in Kari's family and Kari belongs in yours! How crazy can this get? You'd better not be bullshitting in front of my face!"

"You got that right," TK sighed, " I couldn't believe it either..."

"That's just, _oh my god_, **UNBELIEVABLE**! Come on TK…stop playin, man!" Daisuke shook his head in irritation.

"Dude, Davis when have you been so stubborn to believe it? It's the truth I swear on the Mighty Basketball," TK laughed.

(a/n _The Mighty Basketball was what Daisuke and TK's imaginary friends that they made up when they were little, and grown up to "worship" to_…and don't ask me how I came up with that o-O)

"You know how I got kicked off the basketball team, I tried out for the soccer team yesterday! And I actually got in! I've been wanting to tell you, but I guess your revelation is more insane and unbelievable than mine! It's obviouslysomething that ya don't hear everyday! …Then again, now you're related to one of the leader of the best band in Odaiba!"

"What?" TK asked in confusion. " Seriously Daisuke…what are you on about?"

"Stupid! How could youNOTknow?!" Daisuke said, rolling his eyes at his ignorant friend, "If you swapped families with _Hikari_, ain't it mean that you're brothers with the one and only _Yamato Ishida_?"

"Err…yeah he's my brother I guess. He's my own brother and I didn't even know he had a band - then again…it's a guys band…I like chicks - not guys. How in the world did you know this load of gossip these days,anyway??"

"Jun."

"Jun? What about your sister? What's she gotta do with anything?"

"You see, Jun's full on in**_ love_** with your brother and his band," Davis explained. " Man you're blinded. You've gotta catch up with reality…_don't you_??"

"_Moving on_…I've found something more interesting than knowing that my own brother has his own famous band," TK sneered as he grabbed a pink book out of his bag.

"Aww…TK, I didn't know you liked the color pink," Daisuke teased eyeing the book. "_Seriously_…what can be more interesting than the aspect of your own bro being famous!?"

"It's _**Hikari's Diary**_."

"_WHAT_?" Daisuke exclaimed that word for the third time.

"It's Hikari's Diary or Journal…whatever you call it," TK waved it in his face with a sly grin prowling into his sneaky faced expression.

"Now, TK…I know you really hate her and all. But _seriously_…I think it's wrong that you **_INVADE HER PRIVACY_**!"

"_Keep it down_…someone **might hear us**, Davis," commented TK with his hand over his friend's mouth. " Read the last entry…it's pretty good black mail don't ya know?"

Daisuke hesitated, but his curiosity got the best of him as he snatched the objet off Takeru. Accidentally, he read the wrong page. " I don't get it. I thought you're not pissed off with her anymore and have put all your differences aside? No TK, that just ain't right black mailing her with what I just read…it's justso _wrong_ to do that...as in **not **good. Everything that's negative, I have to tell you, this one I'm _against _you**…even **if I got kicked off the basketball team...it's inhuman to blackmail her with that. I think I'm actually happy I got kicked out of the baksetball team, now...I reckon soccer is a better sport..."

"Come on Dai…it'll be fun, it can't be that bad...you can get back at Yolei because I think she'll get pretty cut that Kari hadn't told Yolei her crush yet…it says in the entry before that. Come o-"

"What? No Takeru…_seriously _what **are** you on about? I thought the blackmail had to do with her family and that…"

"No…what?! What_ did_ you read?" Takeru's eyes widened as he noticed the sheepish expression written on Daisuke's face, he grabbed the book of him and read it to himself.

Dear Diary…

I feel alone. The fights between mama and papa weren't very harsh, but they were never was like this - this bad. Yama told me to go back to bed, but I still could hear the yelling and screams that echoed throughout our once warm home. In the middle of one night, I woke up to my own mom's sobs. I got out of bed and realized that papa and Yamato were gone. Mama told me that they were going to get a divorce. Though I didn't know what divorce meant at that time, I knew it was bad.

I hadn't seen Yamato or Papa for a couple years now, and I heard that we might go to Odaiba to be with them… I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I'm certain that I'm confused. I usually cry whenever I think of my brother and father…though this time I feel more sad than usual. I miss them so much, so much that words cannot explain. This time, my tears have all run out that leaves me with nothing but bitter emptiness…I miss them…I envy every other family who doesn't have to suffer this much as our broken one.

-Kari Ishida or Takaishi

Takeru guiltily gulped.

So Kari had secretly suffered from his own family's troubles. How complicated could this issue get? Maybe that was why Kari would always act so happy whenever she saw Yamato…because she hardly had contact with him when she was young, while I…I was living life and having the time of my life - she was struggling.

"See what I mean…TK?" Daisuke said. " It ain't right to use someone's privacy as blackmail…even though, I think, you didn't mean about this about Kari and her past life…you shouldn't."

"Yeah, I know," TK shook his head. " I was meaning another entry I read about Tai, last night.. but don't worry..just forget about it. Forget that I even brought this up..I was stupid to realize that that was the last entry.."

Takeru carefully put it back into his bag, and zipped it up tight.

"We're going to be late for school…and I thought this time we'd be early since you actually woke up early for once. We'd better hurry up because this timeit might be you that willbe kicked of the Basketball Team," Daisuke laughed. " Last one there is late for class!"

"And that will**_ be you_**," TK stated as he gave a weak smile, running after the brunette boy.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**I know this chapter wasn't long enough, but from my point of view I tried my best…and it's good enough…( okay I'm using the word 'enough' too much!) Ummmz, I don't really feel like saying anything write now..haha get it? Err?!? so I'd best be off! Take Care you guys!!**

**s2 flipstahhz**

NEXT CHAPTER: What will be, will be! Or in other words (truthfully) I forgot!

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	10. x: Getting Along :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o7.o1.o5**_

_**Moonlight-Miko, miaow227, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, cherry blosomz, Anime-Master7:**_ To all of you guys. Thanks for r n r ' ing. I really appreciate it to know that people out there are actually reading my stories. Thanks for coping with me and my…eh? Updates that come quickly, or take ages…I know, that doesn't make sense oO Hope ya all like dis chapter!!!!!

_**lottie11:**_ Yeah, I know…being tickled awake would probably kill me. Literally. From laughter off course! lo0lz … Thanks for the review…and somehow the tickling thing reminds me of Goku. That's one of his weaknesses isn't it? Lolz…anyway, hope you like this chapter!

_**RogueSummersLover**_ Who wouldn't hate it if you were supposed to someone's daughter/son when you never knew it? --" Kari's crush TK or Tai? … this is a takari right? Lol

_**Neofilly:**_ Hey! It's been a long time hearing from you D By the way, how was the band tour? What is your band called and what is your instrument? Sorry for being curious…just interested that's all. You know how I'm from Melbourne - Don't see much ppl from Oz on Thanks for reviewing again!

_**Hazy:**_ sissssssss!! Sup?! Lo0lz…haha…sorry, felt like doin that oO lolz .. tc n hope you like this chapstahhz

**I'm back from the dead. mwhauahhuaz Yeah guys, you don't have to tell me I haven't updated in ages, cause I know. I guess the older you get, the more you have oO … I feel so old T.T Before you know it I'll probably be a grandma sigh oh well. Now that I think of it…it's been two months since I've last updated. Talk about time flying by so fast. I also need to get a move on with my other chapters to LimitZ AND my other fanfics (which I'm to brain dead to even mention all their names)…best get this started. Hope you like it, and I also hope I haven't lost the style of it after these two fanfic free months. D**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Nine**

By _flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Takeru wasn't there. **_Off course_** he was there…well, it's just that his mind wasn't. He was concerned with the events that had happened the past couple of days, and still found it hard to believe that so much things could happen. How he had a fight with Daisuke...that was strange because they never had much fights these days, an exception when they were younger. But he was lucky that Davis had forgave him...**Also** the guilt of prying in Hikari's Diary, which he still was denying…

Man, that wasn't cool of me to pry in her diary. I know that even my worst enemy need's their own time and space for themselves. But come on? Who could resist it? It was there, and my eyes were there. There's nothing else to it…right? Then again, I wasn't exactly prying either. 'Prying' is a harsh word, but at least it did help me get some answers to why my family was torn apart over those years. Not to mention that it was also my own business that I needed to know…

Out of nowhere he felt a blow on his ribs and immediately turned to his side to get back at the Daisuke for doing so, but it seemed as if someone else had their eyes on him.

"Mr. Kamiya!" the teacher's furious grey eyes leered through her square spectacles.

Takeru instantly jumped, in his chair, and a couple of seats in front of him Hikari did as well. No one could really blame the girl for believing it was her, since the two of them were trying to adjust to their 'new' surnames. But still the school addressed them by their old one's.

"This is your second time, this morning! First you and Mr. Motomiya rush in the middle of prayer time…and now I see you fantasying in your own dream world. Hate to say this, but please stop thinking about the girl that you're going to see after school!"

The class cracked up laughing as TK's face went in a deep shade of red. " S-sorry Miss."

" Can't let you got that easy, Takeru - detention after school today. The only thing that I must add, is that I am very thankful that Ms. Takaishi and you aren't pulling each other's hairs out anymore!" she exclaimed, while the class began to laugh again. " Maybe this is why you're off in your fantasy land. Thinking about Hikari."

The teacher winked.

TK's face went redder, but it wasn't only his face that was red. Hikari was the same flushed color as well.

"Ms…if I do say so myself, I think you're violating rule number #10323 in the school records as a teacher. Your pupil love's lives aren't of your concern," Yolei said rather sarcastically.

Just in time, the bell rang and immediately everyone sped out of the room before the teacher could tell Yolei off. The brunette girl stood up and grabbed her books, just about to follow her other classmates in suite. But her plans were yet to be interrupted.

"Ms. Takaishi? One moment please."

"Yes?" Kari gave a weary smile at the teacher. She was still a bit embarrassed from the teacher teasing her earlier about Takeru and herself. " Is anything the matter?"

"No. It's just about you decorating the hall for the dance coming up soon. Just wondering if you need any help with it at all. I've put all my trust on you, Hikari, but if you needed extra help…I'm always here. Even Yolei can help you…you can't do all this decorating by yourself."

"I'm **_fine_**. I can handle it. Everything's been arranged…I just have to set it up, that's all," Hikari gave a weak artificial grin.

"Great!! I _knew_ I could always count on you!"

Hikari gave a stiff nod and hurried off to meet Yolei whom was waiting beside the doorway.

"So…?" she questioned curiously. Then her best friend read the expression on her face. " Are you for real? Don't tell me you…no, you couldn't have?!? You haven't planned anything out…**YET**?!"

Kari gave a sheepish nod.

"The dance is in about three days! _How could you forget_?!"

"Umm-uh…it's just that I've been going through so much, that's all," Kari said.

"Kari," Yolei started," You've been getting almost A's in every class while I've been merely passing! All the exams, projects, assessments, tests have been completed already! How could you forget?!"

"_Don't worry_, Yolei," Kari gave a brave grin," It's allcool. I can handle this. I'll just go to the gym after school and check it out and what I can do. You comin?"

"Can't…but I'll come tomorrow, if it's alright?" Yolei gave a secretive smile.

"Sure…but, what you doin' after school?" Kari asked then she gave a sudden sneer. " You're not seeing _**Ken**_ tonight, right?"

"Haha…uh-eh…no?!"

"Damn Lei, you're such a hopeless liar!" the brunette giggled. " Don't worry. I can handle it today without you. Just promise to help me outtomorrow with everything and the preparations…"

"_Promise_," Yolei grinned and gave Kari a swift hug. " By the way, why didn't you tell me you had a crush on TK?"

"Oh My God **YOLEI!** I don't! You of ALL people!My best friend, for crying out loud..you LIKE everyone elsethink I like him? How could you ever think of such a horrible thought? If you _**still **_haven't gotten it through that big fat head of yours…I hate him!!!!!"

"Yeah…_whatever_," she lilac haired teenager gave a knowing yet jeering smile. " But then again…that's what they say. When you hate a guy, you like them!"

"And WHAT are you trying to imply?" Hikari shot back, butYolei had alreadygone the opposite direction to her class.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

School had already ended. In the gymnasium a lone figure swiftly bounced the ball against the wooden floor. Beads of sweat dripped down his flushed tired face and his azure eyes were lit with fiery anger, for his confusion had caused him to get to this limit. He had been forcing his body to run a bit faster, ignoring the fact that he could drop on the floor from exhaustion. He sped around the court once again, with the ball, and in every pace he stepped he took large gasps of the cold wintry air.

He was closer to his goal, now, and he made it to the three-pointer line. Holding back his doubt he thrust the ball in the air. The basketball rebounded against the hoop, causing a loud clang to fill the silent gym. He had missed its destination complete. This was definitely_ unusual_ for TK to miss it.

"You weren't concentrating hard enough. You could have got the ball in perfectly if you hadn't lost your focus," a voice crept behind him.

Immediately Takeru turned around to face her with annoyance, " And **_what_** are you doing here? I thought I had the whole gym to myself?"

"I'm here because I have the right to, since I've got to decorate the hall before Saturday and have permission unlike you. But then again, that's not your business. Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to have detention instead of playing bball?"

"_Ohhh_….so that's what I forgot!"

Truthfully, TK knew well enough that he had to go detention but he needed time to himself. He already knew that his mother would be coming home late, so there was no point going home at all. He also wanted to think things through in his mind, and that it would be the best way by shooting hoops. Even though he was practically missing the majority so far. He now couldn't stare at Hikari with pure loathe and hate anymore. Ever since he had found out of the Ishida family's secret and how he was supposed to go through the divorce, not her. It was as if Hikari had taken his burden and suffered the pain for him.

He felt guilty that she was drawn to the mess. But it wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Suddenly he felt her warm chocolate like eyes fall upon him.

"**_What_**?" TK queried.

"Nah…it's just that you aren't acting like the usual jerk off you usually are. What's up? If it's about the family arrangement…that's clearly understandable. I still haven't told Yolei!But I guess you can talk to be about it since, I guess, I'm one of the only people that can relate to what you're going through."

"Now…now…**NOW**! Why are you being so nice and '_actually_' approachable today. Maybe you need to go to the doctor's or something…I mean…you're actually talking - not snapping- at me!" Takeru responded, though it was getting old how they kept teasing each other. It was like a tradition or something... but nowadays, they didn't "meanfully" tease each other..it was like they enjoyed being around each other and bagging the shit (a/n sorry.. had to put that in o-O) out of him or her.

"_Ha_! Trust me, I'm only like nice, from your point of view, once in a while…and especially to you! So…spill the beans. What's been going on…?"

A few minutes later they found themselves sitting on a nearby bench, engrossed with each other's experiences throughout the couple of days.

"So…you enjoying **_my_** life?" Takeru asked as he had already spoken about his adjustments, leaving out the divorce and reading her diary.

"What I like the best is having a cat. Miko is so cute!"

"Ahhh…just don't put any dresses on my cat or _I'll kill you_," TK glared but his face then twisted to an amused expression. "How's my ma'scooking going?"

"Disgusting!" Kari's nose twitched as she could feel the bitter taste of her lunch squirming in her stomach. " I gave your mum, uh - my mum, from one positive compliment about breakfast, she filled my bag with food and gave it to my friends. Her ego must have taken over or something…"

"Yeah. She does that sometimes. That's where Taichi gets his enormous ego from," TK said, tilting his head back in laughter.

Kari then noticed how different TK looked when he laughed. He actually looked like a human, for once! His ocean like eyes sparkled under his strands of dirty blond hair. She blinked. _What was she thinking?!_

"What friends what did … Mother-Ms. Kamiya mean about giving some of her food to them? I **_never_** knew you had friends baboon!"

The positive thoughts of Takeru faded from her mind…yes, this was the TK she knew…this made her realize her reason to come to the gym in the first place. " Which reminds me, I've come to here to officially kick you out!"

"_Huh_?"

"You heard me!" Kari sneered, " I need to get a move on and decorate the hall."

"From what I can see…nothing's been done, so I see no harm in just sitting here," TK smirked. " You might need help and company?"

"Well _actually_, I'm just going to take a few photos on my digital cam and see what two main colours works with it….for the balloons, streamers, ribbons, signs, lighting, candles and all. So you can go now!"

"Nah…it's alright. I don't mind sitting here and watching you do your work," TK winked.

Seeing that no matter what she could say he wouldn't leave the gym, she thought it was hopeless and a waste of time to do so, insteadHikari set off to get started to get on her large task. She stood from different angles of the best views of the hall and took about five shots on her camera. She observed all the photos and tried to picture the hall in two various colours. She then let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't concentrate because she was now aware of the fact she might chose the wrong colours that might clash together and because she was also a bit…maybe a lot…stressed that she kept on thinking that she should be decorating at the certain moment. Hikari really hated leaving things to the last minute…

In irritation she noticed Takeru shooting more hoops. This kind off triggered her anger. _How could he be playing basketball, while she was stuck with a huge task in decorating the huge gym in three days?!_

"**You**!" she yelled from the other side of the building to the other person in the gym.

TK turned around in wonder.

"_You_ help me decide what colours!"

TK rolled his eyes and began to shoot more hoops.

"You said you'd stay here to help me! If you don't help me, I'll tell the teacher that you were here the whole time…while your nasty little butt was supposed to be at detention!"

"Fine, fine!" TK lifted his arms in defeat," You won this round Hikari!"

"_**Whatever**_!"

Takeru shrugged casually and strolled slowly towards her.

"Take your time!" Kari growled.

"If you wish," TK smirked. His feet barely moved.

"Arghhh! Far out TK, get your but hear!! Get a move on!!"

Instead, Kari ran towards him and showed him the five images since he was taking too long. " So what _do you think_?"

"I think you're pretty sad to take pictures of this gym. How bored can you get? What I think..I think that taking pictures of better surroundings would be better than taking images of anything in the school property... but then again.. I think the basketball deserves its acknowledgement," TK said meaningfully, even though he knew he was on the wrong track just to piss her off.

"Arrggghh!" Kari screamed, " You know darn well what I'm on about _Mr. Moron_!"

"Okay, seriously, I think a baby blue and white would suit. Firstly, because it's winter and it'll give an icy feel to it. Secondly, pink and red would suck because guys will also be there. Thirdly, pink's a gay colour. Fourthly, pink is ugly. Fifthly, pink sucks."

"Shutup! Pink happens to be my favourite colour!"

"You don't say," TK glanced at the plan Hikari had written on a scrap piece of paper, with pink matched up with almost every colour, " I think you should give pink a rest. We had pink last year anyway…"

"Yeah… maybe blue will look good!" Kari announced as she imagined the gym in her mind, " Baby blue balloons, white candles, blue and white roses, blue dresses, perhaps even some ice sculptures."

"You've lost it. I think your brain has finally split up in two and has slipped out of your ears!" TK concluded as he saw the girl in her starry-eyed state, getting a bit freaked out," I think I'd better go now and leave you alone with your fantasy hall."

TK made his way towards the exit and then heard his name being cold out again and also how he felt the basketball being thrown on his head.

"WHAT?" he yelled in impatience, rubbing his head. He had enough injuries from this girl, seriously.

"_Thank you…TK…"_

TK spun around hiding his shocked expression. _He smirked..._

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**aha…that was gay…I mean…GAY CHAPTER! Damn, I'm probably going to rewrite this chapter. If you're wondering about the 'dance' and why it suddenly popped out of nowhere, I assure you that I had mentioned it somewhere in the first chapter right after TK and Kari had a fight (again) … T.T Tell me what you think….and … eh? Yeah…. OO .lolz..take care!**

**Lots of love**

**Flipstahhz !**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**TK and Kari become nicer to each other…but will it last??

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	11. x: Preparations :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o7.o1.o5**_

**Flipstahhz Replies:**

_**Saiyachick, cherryblosomz, PrincessSakuraTenshi12 & Anime-master7:**_ hey guys! Thanks ya'll for reviewing and supporting me with the previous chapter! Hope you like this chapterrrrrrrrrrrr

**_Malcolm Yuy_**

Dear Malcom Yuy,

Thanks for the review…hehe, I think it's rather peculiar too --" … wasn't really expecting to get into this fanfic, but I guess I'm starting to pay attention to it much more! Hope you like the chapter

_**Book Lover990:**_ Wow oO I feel really honoured. Haha…thanks for giving the confidence not to rewrite the previous chapter and to continue with this one. Thanks a lot! -

_**P-word Dailing:**_ Pink and Green? Interesting combo you got there….but I needed it to match with the 'winter' theme. And yeah, I like pink and green as well…I'm not against it or anything Though it is different once in a while and very original. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Moonlight-Miko:**_ Happy belated 4th of July to you too! Hehe…even though I live in Australia ;) But thanks for greeting me anyway…hehe…

_**lottie11:**_ Nah…it's cool if you haven't reviewed in a long time…All I care about is that you want to read it D Thanks for your support and I hope you like this chapter! Navy/dark blue sounds like a good idea, thanks! . I'll add that just for you!

_**RogueSummersLover:**_ I'm glad that I didn't wait for this chapter to be updated for more than 2 months…hehe…thanks for reminding me of it - lol…take care!

**_miaow227_:** ey miaow! Right now, I'm currently stuggling through the cold weather of winter -.-" … unfortunetly it doesn't snow here…but to see snow it's about a couple of hours of travel. My holidays have just finished two weeks ago and this is my first week of school… weekend tomorrow! Hehe… but last week I was at work experience…so yeah! In America it's summer, for all I know…hehe…I watch TRL US on MTV…and I'm darn jealous since I get really cold easily. Man…this response is getting longer by the minute . anyway, thanks for reviewing…and about LimitZ… I think I need to rewrite some bits to it hint hint cause I've been spotting all these spelling/grammar mistakes on it, lately. And another thanks for also spotting that I don't get the couples really easily together in most of my fanfics Take care chikahz! And since you gave me a long review, (which I do feel privileged) I decided to give you a long paragraph take care!

Hey hey hey! I've decided to update this fanfic cause I was in the mood --" Thanks to all the guys/gals that have reviewed to the previous chapter. I feel very honoured hehe…I wasn't really expecting 11 reviews since it was short and..umm…I didn't work my ass off on it. spent one night .. on the other hand, I'm losing reviews on LimitZ, which I 'have' been working my ass on. Weird huh?! But anyway, about this chapter…hope you like it and r n r D Take care and have fun reading!

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

THE MIXUP

Chapter Ten

By _flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

The next day had dragged along. It was a spectacular frost morning and the soft breeze played cheekily with the cherry blossom trees. The pure natural scent of serenity and calmness wandered outside.

Takeru's azure eyes observed the surrounding outside the foggy window then gazed back to the totally different atmosphere. All he wanted to do was be lost into oblivion rather than stuck in a tedious classroom and a winter's morning. But he knew that could never happen…well it _could _happen if it were the holidays…though unfortunately for him it wasn't. Instead of glancing back out the window his gaze fell to the front of the room and realized that she was still standing there, most likely boring the whole class to death.

"…so after observing the gym or hall, whatever you call it, I have now come to a decision with the types of decorations that we will be using to livin' it up. I have organized a roster for whom will be doing wha-"

"But why do **_we_** have to decorate? I though you were the only person in charge of it _all!_ And why are you telling us all this last minute?! So the hall hasn't even been decorated _YET_?!" a boy sitting beside TK with his brown frizzy hair interrupted Hikari's lecture.

"Daisuke, what would you rather do?" Kari paused thoughtfully with every person leering at her. " Have a free period to decorate the gym **_or_** stay in for a extra class of English…trust me, this chance doesn't happen every day…"

The students agreed with cheers, which made Daisuke shrink back in his chair as he nodded his head in approval…now knowing that all his queries had been answered. Hikari did have a point. _Though why did it have to interrupt Takeru's favourite class?!_

"Anyhow, since yesterday I have chosen the two main colours for the special day," Kari said with a brief glance at Takeru, " With a bit of help…and it is…"

Takeru Kamiya/Takaishi (a/n couldn't help that) tediously leaned back on his chair that only two parts of the legs balanced equally against the wooden floor. In unison timing with Hikari, he spoke with an evident smirk… " _Blue and white_."

Daisuke stared at his best friend in disbelief then returned a similar smirk back at him, " You, TK **buddy**, are a physic! How the _hell _did you do that?!"

TK gave the boy a wink, " Skill man…just skill. I can read her mind..mwahuahaz."

"As I was saying _before_…" Hikari's voice was heard over all the people that were talking excitedly, " Those two colours will be the main ones. But other colours such as black, silver, grey or navy is all-acceptable for the formal dresses and tuxedos. No pinks or any highly contrasting colours will be allowed because, so I've heard, everything has to match. If you don't abide by the rules, the staff simply will kick you out…and I don't want that to happen to anyone."

"Kicked out? Isn't that a bit too harsh there? " asked a girl in the class, " Why does the theme have to be blue and white anyway? I think it's better off pink like last year!"

"**One**/ it's winter and blue matches more than pink. **Two/** it's different to all the other colours we've had since they've all been multi-coloured. **Three/** the teachers want something of uniform and suit to judge the best dresses or tuxedos. **Four/** blue and white are both suitable colours for girls and boys, " Hikari pointed out from the top of her head. " Plus, it gives a sparkling and frosty magicalatmosphere to it…"

Gaining the most of the pupils' interest and support she cleared her throat, " I think it's best if we proceed to the gymnasium now! Best to get started…"

"_Hold on_! No one is going anywhere till I finish what I have to say," the teacher had rushed to the front and gestured to everyone to stay seated, for some people were already up from their chairs. " Thank-you Hikari Takaishi, you can take a seat as well."

Rolling his eyes, Takeru leaned further back against his chair while Daisuke rested his head on the table in front of him.

" Before you all go…I need to get things straight," the teacher said strictly. " Instead of the boy asking the girl out to the dance, we teachers have decided to follow a different, yet sufficient, procedure."

Yolei Innoue raised an eyebrow with suspicion, as other of their classmates.

"Well…since last year and the years before most of you students have chosen the same people to go out with for the dance. There have also been numerous people who have been left out with no partners, this is why we've come to circumstances and is also why this year will be much different from the others. Some of you may not agree to this, but the principal said it was a new policy that will have to followed."

Daisuke sighed deeply in annoyance and whispered, " We won't know if we like it or not if the firkin' teacher takes all day to explain it!"

Takeru returned a nod as he began to fiddle with his pen and leaned a bit further back into his chair that his back was fully against it.

"…So instead of the typical boy ask girl out or girl ask by there will be a new and improvedroutine that our school has created," the teacher paused. " We will be pairing each and everyone of with you with a boy or girl that you aren't that familiar to and with someone you will be able to get to know more about."

The class moaned and groaned at the stupid idea the teachers had made…while…_eh_ - Takeru had fallen off his chair and was being laughed at by Daisuke Motomiya, still picturing and repeating the scene of how his best friend had landed back first onto the hard solid ground.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"Why, _of all colours_, did you chose blue and white!" Yolei sounded exasperated as if the whole world was going to explode in less than three seconds. " I had my dress **all **planned out…then you just had to change the colours!"

Kari walked next to her as they followed the other pairs on their way to the gymnasium. "Jeez…I'm **_soo_** sorry!" Kari replied rather sarcastically with evident annoyance appearing on her facial expression. " It's not my fault that you didn't come and give me hand in choosing the colours in the first place!"

Yolei avoided her friend and continued complaining, " I hate it! I had itall set out! Me and Ken! I would be wearing a lilac strapless dress and he'd be wearing a nice dark purple tuxedo! Now I'm stuck with blue! How can I wear _blue_?! _Blue _of all colours! Blue is a depressing stereotype colour! It's like … argghh, it's pissing me off! This is so frustrating! It doesn't even suit me! Whenever I wear it I look sick, so sick that I need to go to the doctors, I tell you! Blue isn't my colour! This is a catastrophe!!!!!"

"Talking about a _catastrophe_!" Kari growled silently to herself and gave a brief look the very over exaggerating lilac headed girl. " Look, Yolei. If you want to blame it on someone, **blame** it on Takeru."

"_TK_??"

"Yeah, that's right. He's the one who chose it, and I was real desperate," she excused.

"Why did you let a guy's thinking go into designing such a big night! You should know better than to let some idiotic boy decided on the colours! How could you do it to us?! You're disgracing the female race!"

Kari shook her head at how her friends were acting quite strange. Yolei had most likely hit her head on something today, or had consumed too many sweets. She was much hyperactive than usual. Much_ hyperactive…_

"And I'd also blame it on the teachers," Hikari continued, " For you not being able to invite Ken to the dance. Don't blame it all on me!"

"Oh my god!" Yolei started again and then began burst into hysterics, " I can't be going with Ken! _**What a nightmare**_…I totally forgot about that! But I still want to have the best dress, help me out here Hikari! What colours should I use?!"

"Perhaps white, silver or black since you hate blue so much," Kari replied then let a sigh of relief when she had noticed that the two of them, as well as the whole class, had finally arrived to their destination. Also that she wouldn't be able to have to listen to her best friend's whining any longer. "_Be Right Back_…"

Kari tied hair back and pulled a bag of decorations that she had brought along, read the roster for who was doing what and distributed the items to each person. She felt a bit of importance in her stomach because, for once, she would be in charge. The teacher had giver her, her full trust and wasn't there. Now all she had to do was manage everything…_if _she could manage everything with out an adult around.

It took a while for her to get everyone's attention and then thoughtfully spoke aloud to the crew of her age, " Alright, guys! Since I've managed to spend under the school budget…the person who does the most works gets the remains of it! Who's in?!"

It went much easier from there…

"Helen Turner," she called out from the roll. Instantly, a girl with auburn coloured hair of Hikari's same height walked towards her and accepted the different shades of ribbon. " Your job is to simply tie these ribbons around all of those candles. I've seen you tie ribbons in your hair before and it would look perfect for the place to spicin' things up. If you need another hand, you can drag someone else with you into it."

"Sure thing," Helen grinned and immediately set off to work.

"Takeru Kam-Takai-Kamiya..blah.. whatever - TK," she paused deciding just to address him byhis nickname, sincea few of her classmates had realized how she was stuttering over his name, " and Daisuke Motomiya…"

TK and Dai casually walked towards her.

"So what do you want Ms. Hikari?" Takeru sneered cheekily.

To get even, Kari grabbed a bunch full of streamers and dropped them all in his arms. " Since the two of you are pretty tall, you can organize the streamers for the ceiling…and since you two will probably be really slow…get the rest of the other guys, in this class,to help out."

"Alright then," Daisuke agreed and took a few streamers from the pile, which Takeru was holding, gathered the group of guys in the class, and gave them each a roll of streamers.

Hikari sat back and watched as everyone continued working then an idea shifted to her head. The brunette headed girl then hurried to Yolei. " Is Ken still a DJ?"

"Ahuh…why?" Yolei asked curiously, " He's **_mine_**…and you'd better remember that!"

"Whatever Yolei," Kari giggled and explained her idea plottingly, "_ I think_ I've figured a way to get him to the dance…"

"Yeah…yeah….**_WHAT_**?!" her friend exclaimed losing her patience.

"He can be in charge of the music, since he's a DJ…and it'll be cool since maybe you can lecture him to work here for free," Kari winked…

"Ohh…_alright_," Yolei gave a mischievous smile back. " Don't worry, he'll be there. "

"And maybe I'll invite umm my brother along…" a voice creeped out of no where.

The two girls turned around to see a rather thoughtful Takeru.

"Where did you come from and _what do you mean_?" Yolei asked. " Your brother knows nothing about music…all he plays is soccer. If you're referring to Taichi Kamiya AKA your brother."

"Well-uumm-uhh," TK said hesitantly as he received a glare from Kari.

For all she knew, TK could have just blown the cover of the two of their families…and _**knowing**_ Yolei, she'd have the whole school know within seconds.

"Ohh! I know what! Kari!!"

"What Yolei?" Kari asked dazzled.

"You can get _**your **_brother, Yamato,to come along! He's the bomb with the Teenage Wolves and all!" Yolei exclaimed. " Aren't I the best or what?! I can't believe I'm not the worlds genius yet!"

TK shook his head, truly baffled by Yolei's huge ego. Her ego was probablyworse than Tai and Daisuke put together!

"Okay, _then it's settled_….umm, TK?! Why aren't you helping the rest of the guys?" Kari questioned.

"They've got everything planned…and well…I was just in the way," he gave a wry grin. " And I think your conversation was much interesting than watching them decorating. So…have you got anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah…I know, you're such a slacker," Kari smirked, "Iorder you togo home."

"Why _thank-you_," TK bowed deeply and left the gym.

Yolei turned to Hikari, " He didn't take that seriously, right?"

"Umm…I don't know…but he's going to get in trouble either way."

"No, Kari…I think he's just outsmarted you," Yolei giggled, " Since you're the one in charge, everyone gets to be ordered around by you…_and well_…"

"Shit," Kari laughed. " Oh well…he'll get told off either way, if I'm dragged in this mess…I'll drag him down with me. We've been dragged down so many times before..like two d-"

She clapped her hands over her mouth.

Miyako gave a knowing glance, " So I see it clearly now..."

"Clearly?!"

"Crystal clear..," Yolei smirked. " You and Takeru are secretly going out, _aren't you_?! That's why he helped you chose the colours for the hall yesterday..that's why I catch you always staring at him.."

"What?! Have you **finally **cracked it, Lei?!"

"Girl, you can't hide anything from me!" confirmed Yolei as she walked away to curl ribbons for the balloons, " I'm the Queen of knowing everything about you...Hikari Takaishi!"

Kari frowned and murmured under her breath guilitly, " Actually, Yolei...you really don't know anything about me at all. I want to tell you about what's happened between my family and Takeru's .. but I just can't risk telling you..._not yet.."_

An hour passed byand soon enough the teacher decided to check upon how everyone was doing in the hall…and also to announce the news of who's partner was who's.

"Hikari Takaishi will be paired of with…Takeru Kamiya!" the teacher said, " Cain Gregg will be with Helen Turner. Yolei Innoe with Daisuke Motomiya. Chelsea Spierwith Adam Murray…"

"Did you hear what I heard? Me and TK? It's a nightmare, right? Or am I just hearing things," Kari looked as if she was going to have a mental break down as she continually kept hitting herself on the head.

"You heard it right…" Yolei confirmed mockingly.

"Damn! Trade?" Kari pleaded, " Anyone..**_but him_**!!"

"I _don't think that will do_…we'll get busted…and I think it would be way funnier to see the both of you make a commotion on the night," Yolei said evilly that you were sure you could see horns appearing on her head. " Besides I think you'll make it off as a good couple..."

Before Hikari could complain and whine back,the two saw Takeru enter the gym again, walked and walk towards Daisuke. From their body actions, it seemed that TK couldn't make it passed the school gates...and when it was Daisuke's turn to fill in the news about TK being partners with Hikari..he gaped.

"Guess Takeru knows that you're stuck with him as well," Yolei shrugged.

Hikari gave a death glare at Yolei.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

That's it for now! I gotta go…sorry for the short chapter….and I'll TRY and make it much longer next time! Take care and review please

Lots of love

flipstahhhz

NEXT CHAPTER: ... the winter dance?! D

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	12. x: Evening Wear :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **o8.o1.o5**_

**Flipstahhz Replies:**

_**dragongirl18, Book Lover990, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, Anime-Master7 & Xymi Angel Ghost:**_ 'llo all wassssuppppp?! Imma bit on a high right now --", as you can obviously see well…just want to say a huge THANKS to ya'll for reading and reviewing to the previous chapter. It's great to see a couple of new faces/writers once in a while etc..dragongirl18…it's really supportive and I'm really thankful for having you guys read this story. Hope ya like this chapter .

_**dreaming star:**_ Yeah…I know it's weird of how the families ''didn't'' notice…but then again I did it cause…It's different. I was thinking about the two swapping bodies…but then again that was taken already, so this idea went in my head. This fanfic isn't supposed to be very realistic because it was meant to be a story where I could just sit back and relax while typing my fingers off. I wasn't expecting so much reviews oO … and another pointer is that both the families didn't want to believe that they actually weren't bringing up their own children. If you get what I'mma sayin' hehe… Thanks for the review!

_**miaow227:**_ Hey, again, miaow! D Yeah, winter sucks…I like it when it's hot England cold over there? School…well school is typical in every country…the same boring…hrmmz….lol, you know what I mean --" Thanks for your support on two of my fanfics and thanks again for a big review from you ;) Take care ) & I hope ya like this chapter -****

**_LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro:_ **Hello Thanks for reviewing about two/three of my chapters. Yeah, and you (like someone else…who I can't quite remember from my short time memory sorry) have spotted the blooper/mistake in one of my previous chapters. I'll probably fix it when I have time…hehe…(which will be in a very long time)

_**SoratoL.O.C.Fan:**_ Hey cuz! Lol…!! How many accounts you got now oO?! I've seen you reviewing under many names….lol…and why would I not forget you?! Lol..you funny one! D take care!_Saiyachick:_ High high! Thanks for reviewing for my previous chapter as well of some others! You're very supporting and I do hope that ya like this chapter

**NOTE:** I have changed the _**'winter dance'**_ for the next chapter! SORRY !! It's just I can't afford to put too much of it in this chapter and I want it to be separate … If you know what I'm saying!? I hope you understand…and have patience -

I have changed the for the next chapter! SORRY !! It's just I can't afford to put too much of it in this chapter and I want it to be separate … If you know what I'm saying!? I hope you understand…and have patience -

Mornin'/afternoon/evenin'!! hehehe…man, I can't believe I'm updating this fanfic - well…I'm probably updating it cause I have no school today yipeeee cause it curriculum day. Man, Friday's rock D Then again I don't even know when this will be up for you guys, since it might take me much longer than a day…if you know what I'm saying shrugz Hope you like this chapter and the previous one and take care! See you at the bottom winx winx

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Eleven**

By _flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Hikari Takaishi , now _Kamiya_, laidbelly first against the mattress with her feet dangling in the air, almost reaching the ceiling. She had a purple pen intwisted inbetweenher fingers and a piece of paper right a millimeterin front of her face. She still hadn't adjusted to the fact that she now had a bunk bed, which was double times higher than her old one. But now she couldn't really say it was her own since she shared it with her brother - _Taichi_.

Kari gave a satisfied sigh when her eyes scanned downthe piece of paper, _everything_ had finally been arranged. From flowers, candles, food and music…**_everything was finally complete_**! Though, she still couldn't figure out why she was still double checking and making sure that everything was fine and perfect.

_Better safe, than sorry…_

But asshe checkedthelist one last time she gave a tired and weak grin and turned over so that her back was against the soft bed. She was glad that everything was that now everything was prepared and ready for the big day - _the winter dance_. It was hard to believe how time swept by so fast, that tonight it would be all over. She had to remind herself not to organize it next year, since it was a lot of work and pretty tiring yelling your ass off at anyone who did a mistake…though she _had_ to admit, she liked playing boss. She had always wondered where that trait had come from, and now she was pretty sure that it was from her brother, Tai. But she couldn't forget Yamato. He would _always_ be her brother as well… The two of them had ventured through the hardest and difficult times together and she definitely wouldn't forget that._ **Never**_…

Her hazelnut eyes stared at the ceiling and gave a soft giggle as she spottedtiny glow-in-the-dark star stickers,stuck onto it. For two boys that had lived in the exact room for all their entire lives, they were still such babies. She would write this moment in her diary, but these days she couldn't find it or couldn't be stuffed writing or having the time to write in it. After all, _it was her time to relax_.

Suddenly the lone figure sat up, for she had heard the familiar footsteps stomping towards her bedroom.

"Hikari?!"

"What?" Kari questioned as she gazed down at her brother whom was wearing his soccer uniform, evidently coming home from the weekend soccer practice.

"I heard Takeru's going to be your partner," Taichi smirked and gave a wink, " Better not do anything naughty. No fighting and kissing allowed, unless you want to make a complete fool out of Yamato and myself."

Hikari blushed, " _What do you mean_? And how did you know I was going with TK?"

"Cause a brother's instinct is always right! Anyway, Matt and I areallowed to come to the dance," Tai laughed at the awed look on his sister's expression. " You didn't think that I, your humble courageous brother,was going to miss this opportunity to see the both of you together, _weren't you_?!"

"Shutup, you! And courage has got nothing to do with the winter dance!" Kari frowned. She had almost forgotten that their families would be allowed to come. And she had also almost forgotten that Takeru, of ALL people, was **_HER_** partner! This was utterly unbelievable.

Thinking of a comeback, she wrinkled her nose, " If you are _really _coming, I think you should really take a good rinse in the shower. I don't want you to stink up the whole dance, Tai. The combination of the scent of flowers and you're body odor freshly from the soccer field isn't going to bring a nice elegant essence at all…"

" _**Fine**_!" Taichi lifted his arms in defeat, " I'll go…all I really just wanted to say, was that mom wanted you…I think she's in the lounge room..."

With that, Hikari jumped off the bed, mockingly pushed her brother aside and rushed to the lounge room to see her mother ironing clothes while having her eyes glued on the television screen.

Awkwardly, Hikari stood there, uncertain what to say or do.

"Hikari, _take a seat_," her mother said.

It kind of frightened Hikari a bit when her mother had spoken to her, since her eyes **still **hadn't left the screen and also because she had noticed that Kari had been standing there the whole time.

"What did you want?" Hikari asked, she was prettycertain she did nothing wrong this time..._right?!_

"Just wondering if it's all done."

"**_All done_**? You mean all the preparations and all…yes, it's all done," Hikari replied still in wonder.

Ms. Kamiya's eyes finally left the television screen to gaze upon her daughter. " Don't tell me you forgot about yourself?!"

"Huh?! What do you mean?! Myself…umm,_ I think I'm fine_?!" Kari raised an eyebrow. She had her fingers crossed behind her back that her mother wouldn't give her a plate of home made cooking to fatten her up, or anything like that…anything that would refer her to Ms. Kamiya's cooking.

"_Don't tell me_…" Ms. Kamiya's eyes sparkled with excitement," That** you** haven't even prepared what you are going to wear this evening?!"

Uh-oh…

HOW COULD SHE FORGET THE MAIN THING OF THE EVENING?!

Hikari hadn't even figured what she was going to wear! She had put all her thoughts into preparing, that she had forgotten about herself! She didn't evenknow what make up to put on…what style of shoes….and even what the hell to do with her hair?!? This was a tragedy…a damn _traged_ -

"Thought so," Ms. Kamiya secretly grinned bumping into her thoughts. From the expression on the older woman's face, it looks like she was holding back from cracking up laughing at her daughter.

"Wha- _what do you mean_? " Kari repeated. This was not a good day. **Not a good day at all!**

"Which was why…_I_…"

"You?!"

"I decided to buy a dress for you," Ms. Kamiya's concluded, smile widening. " Since it's my first time to have a '_**daughte**_r' after bringing up two fully grown boys…I couldn't help but get you a dress and a couple other accessories when I was shopping yesterday. I rummaged through your wardrobe to find no dress at all!"

Kari's eyes brightened as she gave her mother a tight embrace, " Thank you_ SO_ much! I'd be seriously dead, if it weren't for you…umm..._Mom_. God, I owe you big time…don't I?!"

"It's alright, darling. I need to spoil you a bit since I've never had a daughter and this is probably the least I can do for all your _birthday/Christmas_ presents all joined together," Ms. Kamiya explained, " What am I kidding? Enough of me blabbing on. All the stuff for tonight is over there, in my bedroom. Try it on in there, and come out to show me how pretty you look."

Karilaughed andenthusiasticallytumbled towards the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ablow of reality struck her when she discovered a bunch of framed various pictures on the bedside tables and the walls. The main image that struck her the most was the image of the family. Her recent parents and young Taichi and Takeru grinned back at her from the photograph. She felt a bit of guilt in her stomach as she noticed how much she missed her other family and especially Ms. Takaishi's delicious and apetising cooking.

Observingly,her eyes then became aware of the shopping bags that were lying down on the king-sized bed. She eagerlyopened the first bag to find a beautiful dress and quickly put it on and studied herself in the mirror. Hikari couldn't believe she was actually staring back at _herself_, for she rarely wore evening dresses. It would either be shorts, jeans or cargoes… and she looked - _more girly._

That wasn't the only thing that bothered her. The dress felt like silk pressed upon her body as it fitted tightly against her curves. She adored the colour. It was a mystical light blue but as her eyes went down the dress it faded to a darker shade of blue. She was glad that it wasn't really too girly, but it looked rather sexy… it displayed a big cris-cross over her bare back, and it was strapless.

Her hand went inside the bag, again, hopefully looking for some straps…but instead pulled out a sequenced shawl. She _gaped_. This must of cost her mother a lot of money…she knew that it was pretty expensive from even the brand name to the quality…

"Hikari?! Are you finished yet!?Come out, I want to see..."

Shyly, Hikari opened the door to meet her mother and spun around so that she could have a good view. " It's **_perfect_**…Thank you so much, you've saved my life!"

"My, my, my…you look very beautiful! Just how I thought you'd look.." Ms. Kamiya cried with dazzled eyes. " I'll fix your hair tonight, and make sure you check to see if your heels fit you. If they don't, I'll just lend you one of my shoes since I think we are the both shoe size."

"Ah…okay," Hikari stared at the floor. She was still a bit embarrassed. She didn't like to wear clothing that showed too much skin.

"Mom! You do you know where my tux is?" Tai walked in casually with a towel wrapped around his waste and his brown messy hair still damp from his shower. He came to a halt as he saw his sister and looked at her differently, well differently as in his mouth dropping in disbelief… " _Kari_?!"

"Huh?" the girl glanced at her brother confuzed. " What?!"

"Ohh…**_damn!_** I didn't realize how hot my sister looks. Now, I'm glad that I'm coming…" Tai laughed as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"And why is that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well…to get the boys off ofyou, of course!" Taichi said as if it was the obvious statement to say, " I don't think Takeru will **_want _**to fight with you tonight…"

Kari glared back at her brother..._this time, she didn't have to ask him what he meant..._

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Takeru gazed at the mirror and tried to flatten the collar, which immediately would bounce back up after he had touched it. He moaned in irritation trying to tame the collar down from sticking up.

" I don't even know why I have to go to a stupid dance…especially _with her_? I mean, Kari's not that bad of a person once you get to know her .. but man.. I don't even know why I have to attend these type of events. I know all the girls at school get excited over it, but the guys would rather be home watching sport of cable television or something. It's so spasticated how the school had to make this even compulsory! Why me?!" TK complained in disturbance to himself, " I mean...seriously I can't dance for shi-..."

"My my my, you look handsome tonight…you look just like Yamato when he had his first dance," Ms. Takaishi recalled as she gazed lovingly at her son, as she walked inside the room to stand beside Takeru," _Here _let me help you…"

His mother stood behind her son, as she stared at both oftheir reflections in the mirror. Takeru was almost a head taller than her, it saddened her how she hadn't gotten to watch her son grow...and how she was being a proper mother when he was already almost grown up!Ms. Takaishi let hersmooth delicate hands clasp his collar and firmly pressed it down, handing him his tuxedo to put over his silver-grayish coloured top.

TK accepted the blazer and carefully put it on. He had recently bought the tuxedo the day before while he was shopping with Daisuke and Yolei, since Yolei insisted for Daisuke to get the exact same colour that would match her evening wear. He didn't know **_why _**girls took so long whenever they bought clothing. There were three simple steps to this process.Go to shop, find what you're looking for, buy it and leave store. Well, actually that was four steps. But it was still the same thing, or what Takeru thought. It was better off thanlook, look again, think about it, got to another store to see if it's cheaper, come back and when they're about to buy it they change their minds last minute. It was disturbing, _especially_ when they went shopping with Yolei. She was a shopping crazy maniac.

"That's a nice tuxedo you bought, I'm glad that the money was enough," Ms. Takaishi smiled.

They both stared at the clothing that he was wearing. The tuxedo was black with the material having thin silver strips going down it, even his pants were matched with the same style. After all, it was in fashion, thought Takeru felt rather guilty of using so much of his Mother's money since it was her that only worked.

" I'm _**so**_ excited. We're all going to be together this evening. Matt, you and even your father," her smile weakened a bit, " _After all this time_…"

"Yeah," TK replied as he stood a bit straighter.

"Oh…I _almost _forgot," his mother exclaimed in remembrance, takingher son's hand she placed something in it.

"_What is it_?" TK questioned curiously, glancingdown at his hand to see a white sparkling gold necklace.

"Do me a favor when you pick up Hikari. Please give it to her," she sighed. " Please do it for me. I was planning to give it to her when she was older...but I never expected things to turn so quickly...please, Takeru..."

"Off course I will. After you've done so much for me…" TK returned a warm smile. " Thank you for everything…"

"Don't thank me yet," Ms. Takaishi smiled, "I still haven't completed your finishing touches..."

"**_Huh_**?"

"Here…"

His mother took a white rose (since red wouldn't be allowed) and put it in the tuxedo's front pocket. " That look's muchbetter. I guess I'll leave you so that I can get ready. Yamato and your father will probably get there before me if I don't hurry. You've got to pick up Hikari, r_emembe_r."

"Yes I remember. Thanks again," TK said and gave the older woman a quick peck on the cheek, leaving him alone to figure out what to do with his dirty blond hair.

Coming to a decision, he tamed his brush against his hair and styled his hair with some gel.

" Let's do this," he sighed as he grabbed a bunch of roses and the box of white chocolate and strolled off, " Let's see if you're uglier in a dress…Ms. Hikari…or then again you could be some drop dead gorgeous girl _under all that...let's just hope..."_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**Hahaah… I know that wasn't a lot…but I promise that the next chapter will be well worth the wait. Yamato, Taichi, Mimi, Sora and Ken will also be added in it. (sorato & michi…but it won't be focused on them…it should be obvious by know who the main focus will be on winx winx) Take care and I hope you like the chapter!**

**Love**

**_flipstahhz _was here!**

NEXT CHAPTER: Come on…you know what's going to happen…don't you :D?!

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	13. x: The Winter Dance PART ONE :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited-** o8.o1.o5**_

**Flipstahhz Replies…**

**_Monte, RogueSummersLover, Book Lover990, Malcolm Yuy, LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro, PrincessSakuraTenshi12, dragongirl18, Moonlight-Miko, Xymi Angel, Saiyachick, Anime-Master7 & Takari lady aka D-3_: **Thank you ALL for reviewing the previous chapter. I didn't expect all you guys to review it -.-" haha…thanks again to all your support, and I'm real sorry if I didn't update in yonks…take care and hope you like the chapter

**_neofilly:_ **The LoTR phase? Haha…doesn't everyone go through that?…lol…yeah, this chapter there will probably be more brotherly signs between Yamato and Takeru. Yeah, I play an instrument…I sing and play the piano which I suck at cough . Lol! Wow a saxophone? What a cool instrument T.T haha…Nice to see you back :D take care and I hope you like this chapter!!

_**ArchSeraphimon:**_ Hey! Thanks for reviewing most of my chapters o-O … lol…it's great to have new readers once in a while, thanks a lot ;)

**_lottie11:_ **Yeah, I know how it's the middle of summer over where you're at, but I "was" in the middle of winter when I thought of it. Plus, I don't usually hear of a winter dance and tried to make it different shrugs Thanks for reviewing yet again

_**dreaming star:**_ I know it's weird when I refer Kari to Hikari (or the other way around) it's just a habit, I guess. Even with TK's name, I tend to do it a lot. The other couples in this story are: Sorato, Michi and Kenlei…but it won't be focused on it.

**_miaow227:_ **Haha…I know I shouldn't have left you readers there, but then again…I wanted to save the whole dance thing for one chapter…so it'll be long and juicy .. haha…lol o-O … n e waiiz, thanks for reviewing again miaow :D

**:P take care!Hey guys! yay, this is an updating spree! Lol…this is my third story, yet in the three days (though it might be put up a bit later) But anyway, thanks a HUGE lot to all you guys reviewing, I've never expected to get so much reviews. LOL, as I even flick through the chapters I keep seeing numerous grammar mistakes, which I'll have to fix later on. But thanks again to all ya guys for your support and I hope you like this chapter ;)..Oh and I'm going to make this chapter the longest one for this fanfic…so I hope I don't bore ya'll o.O**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Twelve**

By _flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"Bro!" Taichi exclaimed welcoming Takeru walked casually into the familiar household. " Lookin' good."

"So do you," TK winked cockilly as he made himself at home, snatching a can of coke from the refrigerator and took a few sips from it. He almost spat it out when he was tightly embraced from his former mother.

"Do you want any other food, TK?! I've got something prepa-…"

"It's alright…eh, mom," Takeru laughed.

"Hikari thinks my food tastes _nice_…"

"Mom, I think it's best if we save our appetites…" TK interuppted. Even though he missed his old family so much, he knew he was never going to miss Mrs. Kamiya's cooking...**_not at all_**

"Then you _shouldn't_ be drinking that," Mrs. Kamiya grabbed the can of coke from the boy's fingers. " You know, I think it's great that you're Kari's date. I certainly wouldn't want my daughter to go out with some_ stranger_…especially how beautiful she looks tonight!"

"_Beautiful_?!" TK choked out.

"Yeah, TK…_beautiful_ as in hot. So I must warn if you try to hit on her in front of Yamato or me tonight…you'd better watch your back, bro," laughed Taichi.

"Whatever, Tai as if you're going to bash me up or something. I'm just glad you're not trying to set me up with that ugly gorilla anymore…she probably is gunna look worse than a gorilla she'll probably look like a -"

"A _**what**?_" Kari entered the room and eyed her date dangerously through her long lashes.

TK was about to blurt some insult back, but he was ugh..._speachless_?! His azure calm eyes trailed up and down her slim frame…the dress,which she was dressed in was magnificent. But the dress was nothing compared to how spectacular she appeared that night. He never knew that she could look so…look so…she wasn't _beautiful _she was…absolutely **_stunning_**

" Hideous beast, " the wrong words slipped out of his mouth. She was nothing from a hideous beast, _but he couldn't say she was pretty? Right?!_ Especially when…when she was his rival that was trying to cast a magical spell on him…if that made sense…

"Well…you look great yourself," Kari responded and suddenly let her hand cover her mouth of what she had just admitted, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I know," TK said arrogantly and held an arm out, which Kari took, " _Shall we go_?"

"Whatever," she whimpered rolling her eyes, as both of them two strolled out of the door.

"This going to be interesting," Tai snickered to his mother as soon as the younger pair were out of their sights.

"Yes," she laughed. " This is going to be a _very _interesting night..."

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

The gym…(well the destination didn't even _look like_ the gym)…appeared truly magnificent. Shades of blue, silver and cream were splashed everywhere giving a formal wintry cold feeling…that could send chills up your spine. The disco ball's sparkled and reflected like pieces of snow shimmering in the venue and mainly focusing onthe currentlyempty dance floor.

Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya made their way to the tables that were allocated for them. But a couple seemed to have bet them to the table...

A boy, wearing a white tux, was tediously sitting down on his chair while a girl, next to him,was raving on about something that was evidentlyboring the boy out of his wits from the tedious expression written on his face. The girl appeared rather different than she usually did. She had her lilac hair was wavy and the dress which she was wearing was a nice shade of silver, that had frills on the bottom of it.

"Dai, man…you look like an angel wearing cause you're actually wearing all that white…it's so damn blinding," Takeru jeered.

"And you reckon I wanted to?" whispered Daisuke sinking downon his chairas his best friend took a seat next to him. " To wear **_this?! _**This is what you call an embarassment! Wearing this tuxedo is humiliating my pride!"

"Kari, ohhh you look so nice," Miyako squealed excitedly, causing Daisuke to flinch.

" Why thanks Yolei, you look fine yourself," Kari giggled, as she to took a seat, but took it next to Takeru since they had to sit in the positions they were given.

TK leaned back against his chair as he shook his head of how formally the table was set. The table was covered in a creamy silk and a dark blue and light blue candle was lit in the middle of the it. He was beginning to think that Hikari over exaggerated the decorations…

Suddenly someone punched his arm. Immediately he turned around to be facing his brother that looked like a clone of him.

"Yamato? Hey…"

"Hey TK, don't lay a finger on _her_…alright?" Yamato whispered. " You got that?!"

"Yeah I know I know. I've got Tai bugging me as well. It's not like I want to touch her in the first place," TK rolled his eyes. He had two over protective brothers to annoy the hell out of him throughout the whole entire evening. " What are you doin' here anyway?"

"Haven't you heard? My band's going to perform tonight…"

"Oh, yeah," TK grinned in remembrance.

"Not only that, but Mom and dad's actually going to be on the same table. We'd better watch out if they start throwing fists at each other, maybe we can try and get them together," Matt said thoughtfully with a twinkle in his mischievous eyes.

"_Get them together_? What are you on about...are you insane!? Remember what happened last time we tried it? It turned into a total catastrophe! I thought you would have learned that by now!" Kari had butted into the conversation. " Yeah, Matt…snob me off, don't cha? Talk to the idiot!"

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the young lady ignoring her complaints, " My, little teeny weeny sister is growing into a big big gir-"

"**_Baboo_n**, yeah..we all know that already," TK concluded for Matt, which he yet again received another lightpunch onhis othershoulder.

"I'd better be off…the band and I need to do a couple of some vocal warm ups. Take care you guys and I hope you have fun. I even have a song dedicated to the both of you," with a wink, Yamato left the table to head backstage.

Before Hikari and Takeru were about to question him, he had already left the table and gazed back at what Yolei and Daisuke were discussing about.

"Daisuke, you should wear the white rose as well," Yolei commented as she placed the rose on his pocket.

"Why do **I **_have_ to wear I white rose when it just camouflages itself against my already white suit. I don't need any more whiteness!" Daisuke raised his hand in irritation.

"No…it'll _look better_, trust me," she advised.

"_Aggrhhh_! How can I trust you when you've already made meinto alaughing stalk," Daisuke leered at the people walking by, sniggering at him. " Seriously, I don't understand how that rocket '_**Ken**_' can handle you."

In unison, Kari and TK laughed. Their eyes met, and instantly ignored each other…_shyly…_

Breaking the ice, Daisuke spoke up, " So Kari, _what's happening first_? Are we just gunna be on our butts all night, or what? If this wasn't compulsory as a school activity, I'd either be playing soccer, playing soccer on play station, or playing soccer. This is **such** a waste of time."

Kari smirked, " Well…we're starting off with the entrée, which it seems you've already eaten..."

That was true. Since TK and Kari had arrived a bit later than Yolei and Daisuke, it seemed that he had eaten their food as well.

"No…it wasn't only me," Daisuke denied. " Yolei took TK's food as well!"

This time, TK, Kari and Yolei all rolled their eyes in unison and as they were about to say something back to Davis, the noise of people's chattering filled the air…causing them to all gaze what everyone was gossiping about.

Davis, TK, Kari and Yolei gaped in surprise.

"How embarrassing," TK murmured to himself, though Kari heard it and gave a tiny smirk. " Trust my bro, Tai,to make some kind of grand entrance."

Entering the gym, a familiar boy with neat brown hair (that obviously had been jelled down) walked inside, with a cocky goofy grin, with two girls clinging onto either side of his arms. One girl had wavy brown long hair and wore a really frilly dark navy dress that matched her handbag. The other girl wore a strapless silver silk dress and had a white flower in her bright auburn colored hair.

Taichi Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi.

_I don't know what you heard about me  
But a biatch can't get a dollar out of me  
No Cadillac, no perms, you can't see  
That I'm a motherfking P-I-M-P_

Dragging the attention from the three older teenagers, to the DJ who decided to slip in a tune to suit the mood.

"Ohh!! _See_, that's **_my _**Ken djing up on that stage," Yolei cried hysterically but proudly, beaming at her boyfriend who gave a simple wave at her, in timing. From the looks of it, Yolei wanted to melt on the seat.

Daisuke was cracking up laughing of how the song was playing and how Ken was obviously dedicating the song to Tai, Sora and Mimi. In a few minutes time, Yamato and his band was on the stage performing a song. It was clearly evident that they had now finished their vocal excerices.

Takeru watched in awe as he listened to his brother singing and strumming the electric guitar at the same time. He _never knew_…or paid attention to the "**_Teenage wolves_**" because he had always thought it was some boy band that chicks went crazy over. TK no knew that they were popular for not that reason…but they were simply a talented band. The lyrics that Yamato sang…were so original as well.

"Great…_huh_?" Kari smiled, invading Takeru's thoughts.

TK felt his face turn a bitred when he caught her smiling. He weakly commented back, " Yeah, didn't really expect Yamato's group to be good. "

"Hmm…I've listened to his songs for quite a long time. Once he even dedicated one of them to me when I went to one of his concerts with a friend of mine," Kari revealed with a secret smile.

TK couldn't help it, but smiled back. Not a sneer…a _**smile.**_

So, Yamato and Hikari are pretty close even though they'd been separated for quite a long time...

"These seats taken?" Taichi finally had reached the tables and referred to the three empty seats.

"No, go for it," Kari said, eyeing the three of them sitting down with Taichi sitting right next to her. " So who's** really** you're date? Mimi or Sora?"

"I thought you'd figure it out by now…both off course!" Tai laughed jokingly, but Sora glared at him in annoyance. " Well it's actually..Mimi…and I picked Sora up for Yamato since she got ready at Mimi's house."

"Ahuh. Mr. Taichi the _P.I.M.P_ of the evening," Mimi jumped mockingly. " I wasn't letting her come here without a proper make over."

"That's for sure," Sora laughed.

"About time you asked Mimi out," Takeru smirked, proud that it was this time he was embarrassing Tai.

"Whatever TK, _whatever_," Tai pretended it was nothing, though a dark red shade appeared on his face.

"Hooray! Main course, at last!" Daisuke announced as the waiters placed plates of pasta and beef,, in a specific pattern.

Hungrily, Hikari dug into her pasta and stuffed it into her mouth.

Takeru laughed.

"_What_?" Kari looked up to the blond-headed boy whom was staring at her with a sneer.

"Never knew you had such a appetite…reminds me a bit of Tai. Then again, you're eating like a pig with no manners, I expected much more since you look well dressed, tonight, than I ever see you."

Seeing there was not point to fight back, and that she was hungry…,she began stuffing more pasta down her throat.

"The pasta tastes horrible, mind if I swap?" Mimi smirked and swapped Tai's plate, to try the beef. She stared at her boyfriend strangely, when he scoffed down the pasta, even though it had a disgusting taste.

"Guess you guy's can eat anything since you've been under my mom's wrath. Maybe this is your first decent meal in a long time," TK shrugged at Kari and Tai.

"What _do you mean_?" Yolei asked curiously. " Kari's tried you're mother's food before?!"

"Ahh..hhm…no," TK laughed nervously, receiving glares from both Tai and Kari, while Daisuke looked up thoughtully at them, then began to dig in back into his meal.

_Guess Kari hasn't told Yolei yet, I wonder why…I've told Daisuke. But then again, Yolei's the gossip queen of school…_

Yolei dangerously eyed Tai, TK then Kari suspisiously.

"Can you pass the jug oforange juice,over here, Mimi," Sora asked. When she received the jug she questioned everyone then offered, " Anyone want some? I'll pour it for you."

Everyone passed their glasses towards the auburn-headed girl, which she filled every one equally up and returned them back to each of the people.

Mimi took a sip of the juice and immediately spat it out, as it went all over Daisuke.

"Why does this **_always_** happen to me?" Daisuke cried, quickly trying to discard away the orange juice stains on his'white' tux with only one tissue. " Yolei, _seriously_…this is all your fault."

"Why'd you spit it out?" Kari couldn't help but crack up laughing, tears rolling down her eyes when she asked Mimi.

"There was something in it," Mimi shrugged, politely wiping her mouth with a serviette.

TK examined the jug and realized wax in the liquid. " Kari…there's candle wax…See, not a good idea that you put candles on every table."

"_Shutup_ TK…all you gotta do is use your brain, for once, and blow the candlesout," Kari exclaimed then demonstrated, " I'll do it if you want. So that you can see how it's done."

The short girl stood up from her seat, leaned forwards and started to blow the candles (high up on the candle stand), which were a few centimeters higher than she was. Yet, the flame wouldn't go out.

"See, you can't even do it," Takeru announced. "You're just simply **hopeless**. You can't do anything!"

"I can!" she said stubbornly. Her lips pursed into position, as she began to blow.

"Far out, _I'll do it_!" Daisuke exclaimed, since he was taller than Kari and the candles he blew it out immediately, though there was still one more left to extinguish.

Now Yolei was standing right next to Kari and the two for both 'attempting' to blow out the candle.

"The obscenity!" commented Taichi shaking his head at Mimi. " I wasn't this pathetic when I was their age."

"Yes _you were_," TK shook his head in amusement staring at the three people trying their best to blow out the candles.

This causedthe threesome: Kari, Daisukeand Miyako to blow with their full strength…causing…to..**_uh_**…

"You're spitting in my food!" Mimi exclaimed…" There's slag all over my plate!"

Everyone began to laugh at Yolei, Daisukeand Kari.

As soon as everyone had consumed their meals,Sora suggested that they should take some photos. They all rose from their seats and walked into the part of the gym where Hikari hired her photography teacher to take the photos for the evening.

"_Okay_," instructed the photographer with a pleasant grin as he observed the younger teens in their formal dresses, " Boys, please line up at the back, and girls you are to be seated in the front."

Tediously, they advanced to their positions like they were going to take a school class photo.

"One…two…three…"

With a flash, they posed, and it was taken.

"Nice. One more, this time with only the girls," the photographer said.

"This is _**boring**_," Tai murmured with a mischievous smirk appearing on his goofy face when the guys exited the photo area where the girls were getting ready for the next picture taking. " Watch this TK, Daisuke…I think the pictures need a bit of life in it…"

"Tai, I don't trust you…" TK gave an identical smirk back.

"On the count of the three," the male photographer said.

Taichi sneaked right next to the photography teacher.

While, from the seats, Mimi eyed her date suspiciously, " Tai's got something up his sleeve…I don't have a real good feeling about this."

Yolei, Sora and Kari gazed at the brunette boy in wonder, " What you reckon what he's going to d-"

"One two -"

In the exactly same timing, Tai put his hand a few inches away from the teacher's bum as if he were feeling him... causing Mimi, Sora, Yolei and Kari to burst into bubbly giggles.

"Three"

Swiftly, Tai retrieved his hand away pretending to scratch his head as the photographer turned to Tai and eyed him curiously.

The photographer sighed at the older adolescent male, " Do you want another photo to be taken? And you, do you mind standing a bit further away from me?!"

"Yes please," Kari answered. The fours girls changed positions.

"Another photo?" Daisuke groaned. " How many more do they want to take?"

"If I do recall," Takeru started, " It was you all along that wanted to take them in the first place."

"Yeah, only one phot- Look what Tai's doing **_now_**," Daisuke laughed and rolled his eyes at the older boy's cheekiness.

"One two -," the photographer counted down.

Taichi had managed to sneakbehind the man, but this time he had his lips pursed on a position to look as if he were about to kiss the photography male teacher on the cheek.

"_Three_."

This time, the four girls were giggling really hard because this time the photographer had caught sight of Taichi whom had his lips inches away from him.

"Hehe," Tai nervously laughed taking a few steps back from the furious teacher...

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

If ever you wondered if you touched my soul, yes you do.  
Since I met you I'm not the same. You bring life to everything I  
do. Just the way you say hello. With one touch I can't let go.  
Never thought I'd fallen in love with you.

Because of you. My life has changed. Thank you for the love  
and the joy you bring. Because of you I feel no shame. I'll tell  
the world it's because of you.

Yamato and his band had already retired andKen-the-DJ took over playing some slow music. The dance floor was full, and the table where Takeru and Hikari were sitting at was empty. Everyone had already gotten off his or her bosoms to enjoy and dance the night away, even though not everyone could really '_**dance**_.' (**a/n**-counting Miyako that kept tripping on her heels when she was jamming with Daisuke). The two sat there uncomfortably, gazing upon the dancefloor hesitantly. The pair sneaked glances at each other every once in a while. They were sitting _alone_ and _together._

Hikari felt a feint blush appear on her cheeks as she surveyed the boy sitting next to her. She had finally realized that even though she was certain he was a ridiculous demented freak of nature…he still looked good. She could feel his piercing blue eyes whenever the drew contact of each other and his blond hair was well groomed. Though she hated to admit it…the person , TK, that was known as her rival of all time was actually known as the most handsome guy that she had ever laid eyes on. And it actually took her _that long_ to notice it.

He might have looks as a trait, but his personality is nothing but a cocky little…

"_Hikari_?"

The brunette girl blinked. She wasn't really used to be called by her full name by Takeru. He would usually just address her as 'Kari' or some mocking name that he could ever come up with.

"Y-yes?" she questioned, with a twinge of uncertainties in her tone. Clearly to her, it was just weird…

Takeru was about to answer back, but felt some sort of uneasiness overwhelm him. _Why was it that night, he was so…speechless and felt so strange whenever she was near…her?!_

He wasn't going to deny it. He knew that she was the most stunningly gorgeous girl at the winter dance. And it was his first time seeing her in such a dress…but her beauty was no match against the material of the dress. She alone clearly was the obvious definition of **beautiful**…

"Well.." he gulped, clearing his throat. His hands fell into one of his pockets and retrieved the piece of jewelry, " I was supposed to give this to you earlier…"

Hikari raised an eyebrow in wonder, but when her eyes fell upon the white gold necklace her expression on her face became rather ecstatic… " I was looking for that…I thought…I though I lost it, mom would have killed me…"

TK laughed at her, " Here, I'll put it on for you…turn around"

Kari gave a thankful smile and turned around. She felt his tender fingers slide the necklace around her neck, giving her yet another weird feeling of sensation. She could feel her breath tickling her skin and his scent of cologne was to be smelt.

Takeru rashly clipped the necklace together.

"I promised your mother, well…um…actually my mother, to give it to you," TK explained quietly to her back.

"Thank you so much…_TK!"_

To his surprise, Hikari turned back around and gave him a warm brief tight embrace. He uncertainly clasped his arms around her waist, embracing her as well…until her heard a cough.

_The two let go of each other._

"Mind if I take this girl for a spin on the dance floor?" Taichi gave a toothy grin. " Since Yamato thought it was his turn to do a bit of showing off with my two dates."

"You mean, _one of your dates_," Kari corrected with a laugh.

Takeru and Hikari could barely see Yamato, Mimi and Sora having the time of their lives in the middle of the dancefloor.

"Yeah, Go ahead Tai…dance with Kari," TK shrugged with a wink as Taichi and Hikari headed towards the dancefloor, hand in hand.

Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you  
You captured something inside of me  
You make all of my dreams come true  
It's not enough that you love me for me  
You reached inside and touched me eternally  
I love you best explains how I feel for you...

"Sorry for taking you away from TK like that…I'm sorry for interrupting your intimacy with him," Taichi jeered, giving his sister a little quick brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"Shut up, Tai…you're giving me cooties," Kari scowled as the two danced to the slow pace of the song and pretended to wipe her cheek, " What did you **_really_** want?"

"Just wanted to dance with my sister since I've never had the opportunity," laughed Taichi, " We need a lot of catching up to catch upon, and I couldn't miss my sister's lil winter dance without taking one dance from her. Besides, after I've finished with dancing with you, you can continue your sweet evening with Takeru…"

"Oh my god Tai…" Kari rolled her eyes. " I do **NOT**like TK."

"Whatever you say, Kari…_whatever you say_," Taichi said in clear disbelief then joked, " You don't like him…you 'just' love him…"

Kari sent a death glare towards her brother. They continued to dance…

Because of you, my life has changed,

thank you for the love and the joy you bring  
Because of you, I feel no shame,

I'll tell the world it's because of you

Suddenly, Taichi slipped out of her arms, and someone had replaced him.

"I **think** I owe _you_ a dance…"

"And why is that?!" Kari gave a startled yet amused laugh as she stared up to the face of Takeru Takaishi.

"Because I bet you that I'm better at dancing than you are or Tai will ever be…so I think I should prove it. Plus, I didn't want to like a loner back there, on our table. "

"Fair enough," Kari responded, in a straightforwardly motion, a smirk appearing on her face as they continued to slowly dance. "Though I'd really prefer it if you were a loner."

Takeru gave a laugh.

Kari noted how many times TK had laughed the evening, shaking her head to herself. _Very unnatural of him, he's probably sick in the head or something…_

They gazed each other, sheepishly as the music proceeded playing…

The magic in your eyes  
True love I can't deny  
When you hold me I just lose control  
I want you to know that I'm never letting go  
You mean so much to me I want the world to see,  
It's because of you…

"If you're expecting me to kiss you…keep wishing," TK sneered. **(a/n** got u there didn't I?!

Kari couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness in his voice, " No…you're the one that's wishing that I'm the one that's going to kiss you…"

"Tsss…whatever," TK let go of her and pretended to dust some dirt of his shoulders, " Too good for you."

In return Kari stepped on his foot, " No…too good for _you…"_

A familiar song started to play, breaking the 'sweetness' of the slow song that had been playing because it was a much faster and had a 'hard core rock' beat to it.

"_**THIS SONG**_ is dedicated to my brother and sister! Hikari and Takeru!" Yamato yelled on the microphone, as Sora, Mimi and Yolei shot questioning looks at him in confusion.

"_Great_, it's good that the slow jam sucking crap song's finished. It's so darn corny…I'm glad it's this song…I reckon it was right that Yamato dedicated this song to us...well, becauseI **_do _**hate everything about you," TK chuckled, " And I know you hate me as much I hate you.."

"_Agreed_," Kari laughed, bopping her head to the rock song…it was pretty weird seeing them both matching to the beat of the rock song, especially when it was a formal night and they were both wearing evening wear. It simply just didn't match what they were dancing too?!?!

Everytime we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roomate kept awake  
By every silent scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still dont missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY DO I LOVE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY DO I LOVE YOU!?" together they screamed the chorus lyrics aloud holding hands and jumping, causing a lot of people on the dance floor to give the two weird glances.

Hikari and Takeru didn't care. They already had let the loud music beats absorb them, and was immediately bringing them to insanity. They both cracked into fits of laughter pointing at each other and singing loudly to each other, _the lyrics meaning everything..._

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**Note:** From the meal changing, the candlewax in a drink, the candle blowing, the slag on the food, the cheeky Tai pretending to touch the photographer's bottom or pretending to give him a kiss were all hysetically humerous events that happened one time when I went to my Godsister's Deb/Prom...so I didn't make that up ;) just wanted to say that I've ventured through them..ahhaha (_laughs hysterically_)

**Firstly….i know this chapter was a bit on the CRAZAY side…okay more on the crazy side…lol And I know it was pretty boring…cause truthfully, I wasn't really in the mood to write it up. But towards the end the STRANGE takari moments I was into it…the start wasn't really that good, I must admit. But other than that, I hope ya'll liked it :D This has got to be the longest chapter in this fanfic…so yeah…please review and tell me watcha think!**

_**flipstahhz** _

NEXT CHAPTER: continuation of the winter dance ...

SONGS USED

Keith Martin -Because of you

P.i.m.p - 50 Cent

Three Days Grace - I hate everything about you…

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	14. x: The Winter Dance PART TWO :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **11.o1.o5**_

**_Kuroi Black Nightingale, Unforgettable, Malcolm Yuy, angewomonandme, lottie11, RogueSummersLover, Book Lover990, PrincesakuraTenshi12, LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro, Saiyachick, Xymi Angel Ghost & miaow227:_**Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing you guys! Much appreciated…and I hope you ain't all mad at me for not updating in a long time…LOL … thanks so much -- lots of love

**Before I get this started, Belated Christmas and New Year to you all. I hope you're well and haven't gained too much weight from this break (cause I certainly have). I know that I haven't update for quite some time, but I have my reasons. I also tended in editing all the previous chapters in this story, which is another reason why it took long for this chapter to come out. Hope you like the continuation of the Winters Dance and I'll make it longer since I haven't updated in a while…your's truly **

_Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Thirteen**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

"Can't believe we missed the desserts!" Takeru groaned over the loud music that was still playing, eyeing the other tables besides them whom had desserts and were deliciously stuffing their faces with chocolate ice cream. " That is what you call **_unfair_**!"

When both Takeru and Hikari had hitted it off from the dance floor it was unbelievable how quickly the half hour had faded. And when the pair had grown tiresome from dancing at a pace for thirty minutes, they decided it was best to retire back and relax at their table while watching their friends dancing. Their flushed pink cheeks burning on their cheeks from their exhaustion.

Unfortunately, for them, they didn't up doing that…but ended up jealously glancing at the other people scoffing down their tasty desserts.

In between the half hour, Yamato had finished performing with his band and was enjoying his spare time dancing with Sora. Ken had put the remixed songs in automatic mode, having a strange time dancing with "both" Yolei and Daisuke ( since he didn't want to look like a loner on the dance floor and cause TK and Kari had left him.) While Tai and Mimi, on the other hand, were dancing as the schoolteachers flashed disapproving glances constantly.

Finally responding what Takeru had said, Hikari sighed back in reply, " What do you expect? They were serving desserts as soon as we had left the table for the dance floor. The only thing that is on this empty table is coffee. There's nothing to eat, so I might as well drink something…"

TK watched her mix her coffee and add two tablespoons of sugar into the steaming drink.

From the corner of her eye, the brunette caught his glance. " What, TK? You want some."

"Yeah, pour me one."

"I think you should go back to elementary school and taught how to say the word, _please_. Golly, you don't even have the manners to say thanks," she muttered as she stared at him as he accepted the mug of coffee and non-hesitantly took a sip from.

In reflex reaction, he spat it out onto the silk tablecloth.

"T-That's ho-ot! I th-think my tong-tongue got burn-burnt!" Takeru stuttered.

"No surprise there," Kari responded sarcastically with a smirk. " You were supposed to stir it. Plus it's probably a punishment because you didn't say a please **_or _**thankyou to me."

He glared at her, " It doesn't matter."

"Loser," she sneered, shaking her head at him in disgrace, trying not to laugh at how fast his face had turned even redder from the hot coffee.

Nursing his tongue by pouring himself a drink of cold water, he immediately gulped the liquid down to sooth the burning sensation in his mouth. In boredom, he sunk down into his chair and arched an eyebrow as he watched Kari.

"What are you doing? How many tablespoons of sugar _do you need_?

She dumped her tenth tablespoon of sugar into the mug and shrugged at Takeru's question. " I can't taste anything. This coffee tastes to plane, it's got no flavour at all. I'm just simply doing the drink a favour and actually making it taste better instead of bitter."

"Bitter, since when did coffee taste bitter?" TK asked. He couldn't believe he was having such a strange conversation with her.

Hikari took a tiny sip from her drink that she had conjured up. And added another spoon of sugar to it.

"I think I'd better take that before you go on a high," TK laughed as he snatched the sugar out of her grasp.

" It needs more!" Kari said a bit hysterically as she stood from her seat to bend and try to take it off Takeru as he amusingly moved it around in the air. " Give it, TK, you idiot!"

" Try and get it," he mocked back.

Interrupting the childish mood, a middle-aged woman had appeared in between the pair, pushing them apart from each other.

" TK, Kari…can you please stop it?" Ms. Takaishi said quietly.

"What's up?" Kari queried as she asked the woman, staring up at her. She had known her well enough for her whole life to know when something was wrong, the creases on her forehead showed the stressed expression on the older woman's complexion.

"Oh, it's nothing darling," she smiled stroking Kari's hair lovingly. "You look lovely tonight, the both of you."

" Yeah, umm... Mom…are you alright?" Takeru asked the question that was on Kari's mind.

"Sure, I'm fine," Ms. Takaishi laughed. " Just wanted to say my farewells to you, I'm going to leave now."

"Already? It's only 10 pm!" Kari frowned. " It's still early."

"I really got to go, have to wake up early tomorrow cause I got a conference," she quickly lied as she put on her long cream coat, giving a swift peck on the each of the teenagers faces and heading towards the exit. " Tell Yamato that I'm leaving as well."

Watching her leave Takeru gazed at his mother in confusion. " Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mom…well, my mom," he remembered. " She doesn't really have a conference for work tomorrow. Does she even work on weekends, I'm sure she told me that –"

"You're right, TK," Kari said. " She lied. She never works on the weekend's cause she'd always stay with me for the whole day. I can't believe she just lied to her face…but mom…she rarely lies. _Only when she has to_…"

"Ey, TK, Kari…you alright over there?!" Tai yelled as he made his way towards the pair with Mimi close by his side.

"What do you mean, bro?"

" What I mean…you know…with all that happened. You youngsters alright?!"

"With all **_what _**happened?!" Kari repeated her older brother.

"What do you mean?! Didn't you see what was happening a few minutes ago?!" Mimi pipped in, questioning and eyeing both of them at the same time.

"No…I was trying to not give Kari the sugar…" TK explained. " So what did happen?!"

"_Our parents_," Tai stuttered, trying to muster the correct words out of his mouth, " Well…not really my parents. But at the parents table…Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takaishi had a fight…"

"A fight?" TK blurted out. " Another fight?!" Kari said in unison.

" Another fight? Are you telling me that both of my parents always fight?" the only blond headed by of the four questioned the younger girl.

"Yeah," she glowered at him as if she were to threat him. " Why do you reckon _they got divorced _in the first place?!"

"It's my parents now, you don't have to worry about it…" he tried to calm her down.

" No, TK. Even though you just found out they are your real parents. They are mine as well. I'm not just going to forget everything of what happened when I was younger…**alright, you got that?"**

" I **_never_** said that I wanted you to forget about it and. I can't help what happened in the past and it's no one's fault," Takeru snapped back at her.

" But you don't understand. You'll never understand what we've been through…" she mumbled quietly and angrily leaving them, storming out of the gymnasium with the loud music filling her ears and her dress swishing with every step she took away when she left the three.

Furiously, Takeru shook his head in what he had spoken to her in regret…remembering her diary entry that Daisuke and he had read a couple of days ago. Pushing his hesitation aside, he let his sensitive side come to place, " Tai can I borrow your keys to your car?"

"Eh…_sure_, TK," Tai handed him his car eyes from the pocket of his blazer.

"Thanks, bro," with that TK ran after Hikari, out of the door.

Taichi was about to go after his brother, thinking it was the best thing he could do as a brother and being the oldest one there to witness what happened but his shoulder was held back by his girlfriend.

"What…Mimi?! I need to go after them…" he explained.

"Tai," Mimi sighed. " Even though I really don't get the whole picture, TK's sometimes needs his own space to grow up. He can do this himself…let him be…he'll be fine. You trust him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," he said, " But I don't want anything bad –."

"Something bad will happen if you don't let him grow up and venture through his own problems as well," it was her time to explain. " I know how much you care for him as you care for Kari, just let this solve with only them two."

Taichi smiled at her, " Thanks a bunch, Meems…For making it all clear now…"

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Why…why…wherever I turn, I bump into so many problems?_

She ran as fast as her heels could possibly carry her, her hazelnut eyes adjusting to the darkness of the night. Trails of black lines appeared on her face, evident that from her tears had smudged her mascara. But…_she didn't care…all she wanted to do was get out from this place…she wanted to run away…and she didn't care where…she just wanted to get away from **everything**_

When it couldn't get any more badly, a grumble of thunder and suddenly droplets of rain sprinkled over her from the sky. She shivered. Trust the night of the winter dance, for it to rain. And she was even more stupid to forget her shawl, wearing a silk strapless gown in the rain was not her idea of having fun. She continued running, her feet thudding in the puddles as the water splashed everywhere.

Just when she needed it the most, she slipped in a puddle, her right foot stumbling over as dirty murky water splashed onto her. It couldn't get worse than this.

"**_Kari?!!!!!!!!!"_** a voice echoed, as the rain began to hail down even more, dampening her dress and making her colder.

The girl shook her head, _was she hearing voice…yeah, she had to be…right?! And who would go about looking for **her**?!_

Instead of getting up, she stayed there…sitting in the rain, clasping her ankle ,which she was sure she had sprained, and didn't bother to get up from her position. Warm tears of pain, both physically and mentally, crawling down her face and mixing with the chilling rain.

Suddenly a bright light flashed at her, a vehicle travelling straight at her direction. She had to narrow her eyes to avoid the brightness from hurting her eyes. If she were to die…fine with it…

She patiently waited for the car to come…_but it stopped_

Instead, a boy, dressed in a suit opened the vehicle's door, went out, and walked towards her.

"Kari?!" he stared down at her with obvious concern. This time the boy wasn't hiding it. Panic and rage was blended in his emotions as he began to yell angrily, " Where were you? Where did you go? I could have hit you in the rain!! I've been looking for you all night…"

The brunette stared at the ground…_why did he care?!"_

" I – uh," Takeru Takaishi recovered. " Are you okay?"

Trust TK to ask some ignorant question like that…stating the obvious. Kari rolled her eyes, this time she was making an effort to stand up to head away from him. But as she got up, she collapsed back into the puddle.

"You're **hurt**…" he observed, " Kari…stop running away…don't walk away…you can't keep doing this. You can't keep hiding everything, Kari."

_You're such a hypocrite, Takeru…you know?! How would you know…how would you know how it was like….?_

She sniffed, and stubbornly tried again to get onto her feet and get away from him. But she couldn't…her body was failing to respond and she stayed on the ground. Takeru tried to assist her and help her up, but she shrugged him madly off. She chocked into more tears and sobs.

_This **wasn't** how her night was supposed to end…_

She let the blonde headed boy pick her up, and help her move to Taichi's car as she weakly took a step by step, he patiently supported her. He clicked the belt around her waist as soon as she was sitting on the seat. Knowing it was best not to talk yet, he took of his blazer and placed it around her vulnerable body and walked over to the driver's seat and started the engine. She stared numbly out the window, avoiding Takeru's constant worried glances.

" I want…I want to go _home_," she said quietly, the first time she had talked…

"Home?"

"My **_real home_**. Where you live…" she said simply, pulling the blazer around her for more warmth.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

When the duo had arrived back at the Takaishi household, Takeru's mother wasn't there. Ms. Takaishi said that she would be going home for a rest, yet she was out…somewhere else. It made Kari feel worse.

Takeru ordered her to have a shower. She decided to obey him, for once, and grabbed some spare extra dry clothes from the closet, which she didn't bring to the Kamiya's Residence.

As soon as she had finished her hot shower, she went into the kitchen and accepted a warm drink that he gave her.

"I didn't let you decide because after seeing you add all that sugar in your coffee I thought you'd be more of a hot chocolate fan. Plus, I don't think your mother would be happy to see all the sugar empty by the time she comes home," he smirked, but Kari was sure it was a warm tease not an insult that he usually would jeer her with. " On the table there's roses and a box of chocolates…I didn't get to give you, earlier…"

She sipped the drink.

" By the way, you can sleep on my bed – well actually…that would be your bed…right?! Hmmm…I'll just sleep in the sofa in the lounge room," he stated as he was about to head to the bedroom to change out of his drenched suit he was still presently wearing at that moment.

"Takeru?"

He turned around.

"**_Thanks_**_…"_

" It's all cool. No problems. But I don't think I can give you a goodnight kiss because I think my tongue's still burning from that coffee you made. You're a horrible chef at making coffee…you know?! I was supposed to take you home anyway…after all…you are my date," he winked cheekily and walked off.

"A _date_?!" she questioned herself, staring at the roses and chocolates that were placed on the table…

She forgot about all the problems, and beamed brightly.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**..The next morning..**

"Hello?! Takaishi Residence, Takeru speakin-."

"TK, BUDDY! WHERE WERE YOU?! EVERYONE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL NIGHT?!" Daisuke yelled at the other end of the phone.

"Keep it down, Dai!" TK yelled back, swearing to himself that he was going to be deaf by the end of the call. " It's obvious you had a hangover by the volume you're speaking at! I thought it was a non-alcoholic function?!"

"TK that's SHAMEFUL! YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I WOULD HAVE SNEAKED SOME IN! WAIT…TAI'S WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!!!!"

"TK?"

"Tai! What?! What's going on I'm confused?" he asked. " Where are you?!"

" I'm at home with Daisuke and Matt. Daisuke had a hangover, so I took him home so that he wouldn't get busted…as in doing a favour. And Matt just dropped by to look for his sister – my sister…We've been looking for both you and Kari all night, right after the winter dance!" Taichi growled. " So fill me in, did you find Kari?! If you did or didn't … you **could have **at least contacted me, bro!"

"Alright…okay…sorry," he murmured," Yeah, I found her. She's in bed right now..."

"What did you to her? I can't believe you did **it**"

"What do you _mean_…!??!"

"You know what I mean!" it was Yamato's turn on the phone.

" I didn't do anything…! I swear," TK explained then hit his head when he realized what his brother was going on about and cursed in embarrassment. " Yamato. OH MY GOD! I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIKARI…are you **_crazy_**?!?!!?"

"I was just making sure, bro," Matt replied on the other line. " A brother's duty to his younger ex-sister. If that makes sense…"

"Yeah, sure does," TK rolled his eyes.

"TK, what are you on about…me and you having sex?!"

From the looks of things, Hikari had woken up. She was rubbing her eyes, and was staring angrily at TK to spill the beans.

"It's no-nothing…You shouldn't be up, you should be resting…in bed"

"Get Kari on the phone, pronto!" Tai yelled. " What….**RESTING? IN BED?!"**

"Matt? Tai?! Who? What!?.. hold ups," TK replied in confusion thrusting the phone at the brunette headed girl. " I don't know who it is…it's either Matt, Tai or drunken Daisuke. You'd better clear things out…"

"Good morning?!" Hikari yawned into the phone.

"What did Takeru do to you?!" exclaimed Tai, still lost in confusion.

"He found me and took me home," she said simply.

"You didn't do anything **_else_**?!"

"HELL NO!" she cried the explained. " He took me home cause I sprained my ankle…I swear, to God, that we didn't to anything else…"

"Good, that' s what I like to hear and know. My **innocent **younger little brother and sister are alright and safe…and did **_nothing _**else," Taichi repeated, still not one hundred percent sure he was certain. " I'm coming up at 11pm to pick up my car, Takeru better not have scratched it. Take care…See ya Kari. Give TK a kiss for me…"

With that he hung up the phone.

Hikari suddenly stared at Takeru dangerously.

"What?!" he questioned in wonder what Kari was angry about now…

Interrupting them, the phone rang once again. Takeru picked it up.

"Takaishi Residence. Takeru speaking," he spoke…

"TK?! What are **you **doing at Kari's house? Did you do anything?!" Yolei's voice piped on the other line.

He frowned. _Not this again… _

_Kari hasn't told her about how we were separated from our families at birth and still thinks that Kari lives in this house…, which was why she rang up …_

He found an excuse, " Oh…well you see, I came to drop off her handbag she left at the dance."

"Oh I see…" Yolei said. " I still don't believe you…you did something…"

"Yolei I didn-."

"Get Kari on the line!"

Rolling his eyes he handed the phone to Kari yet again.

"KARI! Oh My God!! Where were you last night?!? Guess what?!"

"What?!" Kari yawned.

"I won best dress!" she squealed. " And guess what…it's about you and Takeru?!??"

"What?"

"You won BEST COUPLE AND DANCERS when you were dancing last night. I was sure that Tai and Mimi had it in the bag with their dancing…but I guess you won the judges hearts with the two of you screaming and dancing with each other like total idiots!" Yolei chattered on.

Kari gaped, but recovered…probably thinking it was best not to tell Takeru what Yolei had said but then again suspected that he had overheard since Yolei was practically screaming on the other line. " Anyway, Yolei…I gotta go…need to talk to Takeru about something…"

"What?! You don't have time with your best friend anymore, now that you found him?!" she scoffed. " I can't believe you did it…"

"YOLEI! HE JUST CAME OVER TO GIVE ME MY PURSE!" Kari yelled in frustration.

"Huh! Caught you…you got busted by Yolei Innoe!" Miyako replied back, " TK said that he came over to drop off your handbag…but you said purse…"

"Yolei…" she started losing her patience. " Who cares…whatever…it's the same fricken' thing…"

"See you tomorrow, at school…since you are PMS today," Yolei snapped and hung up the phone.

Kari deeply sighed, then caught Takeru standing still there.

"Any you!"

"And me?!" TK queried, wondering what the hell was going on that morning…

" TK…I found my diary sticking out of your school bag. You'd better tell me something good," she glared shoving her diary right in front of his face, and pulling it back into her arms, " A good explanation, perhaps?! NOW?!"

"Huh ?! Uh…" he stuttered, then recovered, " Well…I … I found out that you left your diary here when I came…and I decided that you might need it at my old house … so… I was about to give you your diary back at school…"

"And how bout the other days? You could have given it to me then?!"

"Well…I kept forgetting."

"TK, you seriously are a bad liar," she frowned. " Did you read it, tell me the **truth **now, look at me!"

"Well…the journal may have flicked open on some pages…" he said.

"Journals don't flick open by themselves…" Kari barked. " Just stuff this lying, TK. Just stuff it all…stuff you. I thought I could actually trust you with everything, seeing how nice you were last night…I guess I was wrong. I guess you were the dickhead I've known, from the beginning. You monkey!"

Within seconds she had taken a bag of her evening gown she had worn the previous night and her diary, heading out of the door and leaving Takeru totally speechless.

**What had just happened? **

_She was nice and thankful the other night, and now she's all pissed off at me. But then again, I kind of understand why…I should have not kept her diary in the first place…I guess I deserved that for being such a jerk to her…but...why? Why do I care...why am I starting to care about her...? Why was I worried when I couldn't find her last night? Do I... **like **her...as in ... **like**?!_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**And that's chapter Thirteen for you! Please review and tell me what you think. Truthfully, I think this was probably the most dramatic chapter in the whole fanfic so far…just hope you like it o-0 … If you're wondering why Kari ran off from the winter dance…it's because of how much she's been through coping with the divorce and all…even with finding out how she's not really part of the family. Everyone's gotta break sometime…if you know what I mean? (shrugs) I'd better go before I go rambling on, take care and lots of love**

**_Flipstahhz_**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	15. x: Confrontations :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **25.o2.o5**_

**Animemaniagirl, melmel0492, Unforgettable, LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro, Takari lady aka D-3, SoratoFan, Xymi Angel Ghost, Andrain John and RogueSummersLover: **Thanks, you bunch, for reviewing again. I still don't understand why you all like this story so much, when I spend the least time on it…lol…not that it's a bad thing or anything. Oh by the way (advertisement) in the meanwhile while you all wait for this story to be updated – check out my new story I just released called " Unveiling the Forgotten." It's an adventured story and the main character is Tai, which is my first! I should stop advertising, I sound desperate…lol

**lottie11 and miaow227: **yay! Someone mentioned about the phone call, thanks for picking it up chikah! I dunnoe if I have or haven't said this to the both of you, but thanks for supporting most of the stories I've put up. Much appreciated…I owe you guys big ;)

**review lord: **Woah! Thanks for reviewing and reading all those chapters in one go, but then again…what do you expect when you are the "lord" of the reviews! Hahaha

**It's been over a month since I've updated. And I've got my reasons…thanks a huge lot to all you who have reviewed/been reviewing and have read this story and been reading and waiting for me to update each chapter. You all have unbelievably great patience, unlike me…eh…I think… You want me to type the story? All right, then I shall. Meet you at the end of this chapter!**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Fourteen**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

So _what!_

Maybe he did have some sort of feelings towards Hikari, as if things were going to work out between them after what had just happened. Maybe it was because…she acted more…pleasant that night…maybe because she looked beautiful in the attire she had worn. Or maybe…it was because he enjoyed her company… sure there would be those girls who he thought were drop dead gorgeous, but how come he didn't realize it until the winter dance…and that the person would be Hikari…out of all people?

Just being with Kari, was another story…she was just too much to handle. Her uniqueness. How he was amused whenever they fought or even talked. How she spoke back to every compliment or insult you gave her. How she could be so nice, and yet so mean at the same time. Or act so innocent when she was a devil. Well…not really devil… And it was stupid to think that he, Takeru Takaishi, had finally fallen for her…

He couldn't stand not talking to her, and knowing that she was pissed off with every action. He hated how for the past two days, Yolei would toss him angry glances while Kari would completely avoid him. At least on their terms before, whenever they walked passed each other they would tease each other. But now that Kari was giving him silent treatment, which was something else…something completely different from the normality.

_Which was why he **had** to confront her…_

" Takaishi!"

Out of the team of Odaiba basketball players, the both of us turned around.

"Takaishi _not_ Kamiya!" the coach roared.

"Oh…," TK shook his head to himself, watching Hikari jog towards the coach. Even though his surname had changed, the school still followed by his old one. He ran his fingers through his damp sweaty locks of blond hair.

"So what's up, with you and that Takaishi girl," his basketball player friend, Herci, nudged him with a smirk. " Cause if she's not taken, I'd go for her. She's exactly what a chick should be. She's smart, witty, good at bball, fights…and not to mention she's damn hot!"

Takeru snarled.

"Gee, TK! I was kidding. No need to get jealous," Herci chuckled, bending his head cockily as his auburn coloured hair fell over his emerald shaded eyes. He was a rather handsome guy whom always loved to fool around, another guy that the entire girl's at Odaiba Junior Campus would drool over. Even though his skill in basketball was average, it was good fun having a one on one session whenever TK had spare time.

" Why would I get jealous, now?" TK laughed back good-naturedly.

" Cause…you're an item!" he laughed.

"An item! I wish… I mean…eh…no we ain't an item!" TK objected in defence.

" Stop playin' man…after winning best couple at the winter dance…I think you should know th-."

"Best couple! And no one told me!" TK exclaimed in disbelief.

" KAMIYA! ENOUGH OF THIS CHATTERING!" The coach yelled. " Everyone can go home now, except Takaishi and Kamiya!"

Herci slapped TK on the back while whispering in TK's ear, " Before we know it, we'll have a NBA married couple."

Curiously, he walked towards Hikari and his schoolteacher.

"Yeah!" TK asked casually.

" Don't be flattered, Takeru , Hikari," the coach addressed them. " But you two are probably the best in the team, we've had for years. For the passed weeks I have been observing your skills. Hikari's aim is perfect, just then I took her aside to test how many shots she could get in row. An unbelievable result! And Takeru, you're known to be the best at stealing and your incredible agility. If the two of you work together, we'll have a strong force…and we'd **surely **win!"

Throughout the time, Hikari had listened the coach, feeling TK's gaze glance at her a few times. If she was being a total biatch, she thought, she had her reasons. Even though TK had been incredibly sweet at that winter's dance…and letting her stay over at the Takaishi household…he had invaded her privacy… if TK had seen what she had hinted about who she liked… it would be – but how could she avoid TK that long! Now that she had to team up with him to become the outstanding duo the coach wanted them to be.

"But –."

" You start now, you're training. I'll come back in half an hour. I want you two to devise a plan and get along…I don't care if you hate each other's wits. You've got to learn to work as a team, if you don't…I'll simply you boot you out of the team and you'd miss the opportunity of your lifetime…"

"Fine," TK agreed, eyeing at the coach left the gym then gazed at Kari with an astounded expression on his face. " _What _are you doing!"

"I'm leaving," she replied simply, not bothering to stare at his face.

"No you're not. You heard what the coach said…"

"I don't care," she spat lividly.

"No…I'm not going to watch and let you destroy this opportunity. We can do this Kari…"

She raised an eyebrow, " Since when did you speak for _we. _Or maybe it's because you've most likely read my whole diary to know exactly what I'm thinking."

"Kar-."

"TK, please…just leave me alone. You've done enough damage. Maybe if I hadn't met you. All this mess…would have never started in the first place," she stated, slinging the bag over her shoulder, about to head the same direction the coach had exited out of.

"Then you're admitting to weakness," TK yelled after her, his voice bouncing and echoing of the walls. " You're running away again. You can do better than this Hikari…"

"Stop expecting so much from me, when you hardly know me at all!" she cried, throwing her hands up in rage. " What else do you want from me, TK?"

" A game. Just a game," TK paused, choosing his words wisely. "Unless I'm just better at you at bball…"

"Whatever," she said numbly as she caught the ball Takeru had bounced towards her. " No chance you ever will be…"

"Knew you'd fall for the bait," TK winked, taking his position on the basketball court.

" Guess running away isn't my weakness. Guess my pride is," she couldn't help but smirk at him.

TK grinned, at least there was some sense that the Kari 'he knew' was there, her basketball spirit was hard to vanquish.

Now this was what Takeru called…**confrontation**

She ran, the blond headed by her side. She furrowed her eyebrows, and continued to run and dribble the ball, yet…he was still there.

"Sorry for being a jerk…" TK whispered, so that only she could hear. Noticing Kari hesitate, he speedily stole the ball, increased his pace and ran to the three pointer a mark, scoring a hoop.

" That wasn't fair," she glared.

" Sometime's life isn't fair," TK quoted. " And when you're playing this game…there's never going to be pretty little butterflies flying around and playing by the rules."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is…you're most likely the only chick that's made it in a basketball team, which makes you easy prey for the other guys to go hard on you…or even gang up on you… You've got to be tough and not show you're feelings…or even daydream when playing this game, you've got to be completely focused. This is why you've gotta stay alert the whole time, whenever you play. You're easy to read, and people sense fear easily…"

" I'm _not scared_ and I really trust you to talk about it…after 'reading' my diary," she muttered.

It was TK's turn to ignore her. " What I just did to you then, is a guy's trick…playing with your competitors feelings. Just then, I used me saying sorry to you…you hesitated. When we play against other people, they'll try and attempt to get on your nerves. In bball you have to also have the patience skill to ignore and discard all your feelings away and stay focused."

"And why are you telling me this? What's with the change all of a sudden!"

" Just thought you'd need the advice. Since we're going to be an unbeatable team," TK smirked. " And, must I add, pretending to be innocent or flirt with our opponents…then I'll get the chance to steal the ball off them. That could be one of the tactics. Agreed!"

"Agreed," Kari laughed. " Is this what you think in your spare time? Tactics to fool the enemy? What have you told my maybe a pile of crap…so…how do I know that you're telling the truth."

"To you," TK shrugged, " it may be a whole lot of crap. But it is helpful to note, when we verse other schools. But there was some truth in it…

"Truth!"

"Yeah…" TK said in a raspy voice. " That I was sorry…"

"_Sorry_?" Kari raised an eyebrow, a think amusing smile quirking in her thin glossed lips. This was the first time she had ever heard the words escape TK.

"Sorry for being an idiotic stuck up jerk and reading your diary. The both of us have been dealing with so much, and I went a bit low this time…invading your privacy and all. So I ask thee for forgiveness, we're all cool!" TK stared at her, right in the eyes then observed the look on Hikari's face, " What's with you!"

"Wishing I could rewind what you just said a couple of times and play it over and over again," she giggled.

"So you accept my ever so corny apology?"

She laughed.

"_I take that as a yes_."

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**Short chapter! (hides) … sorry, just have been coping with school work and I hope this piece of a chapter was beyond all your expectations. Though I do promise, that next chapter will be rather lengthy. I just decided to cut if off here for quite a number of reasons and this "sweet" scene should be separated from what's going to happen next. And no, I don't think it'll be terrible ( I think) .. That's all for now. Take care and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Stahhz..**

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Chicken oil? Ken? Billiards, karaoke…and a party? What's going on! O-o

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	16. x: Victory :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **20.o8.o5**_

**THANKS A BUNCH to all of you who have read this story and also reviewed. I give you permission to murder me for not updating for almost (well approximately) half a year! I've been caught up with so many events…and whenever I look back to this story…I don't know, it seems I've lost t he inspiration. I've decided to put this story to a close and cut straight to the ending. I was about to drag it, but I really don't have the time. I think it's bet if I just dig into this chapter. **

**NOTE: THIS IS THE THIRD LAST CHAPTER! (err….I guess)**

(_double update!)_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Fifteen**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

The blistering wind fondled with the leaves of the autumn trees as huge crowds of people surrounded the basketball court, cheering their team on. Unlike all the years Odaiba had played, they were never close to winning. And currently, the basketball team _actually _stood a chance!

Unfortunately, the opposing team scored a three pointer making the score a two-point difference and wavering the Odaiba team hopeful spirits a bit. Odaiba had the ball now. Hikari watched as her opponent reached, in a desperate attempt, to snatch the ball off Takeru who was dribbling it around the court gazing for a loop in the opposing team's defense stance.

Hikari sharply eyed TK, and let a sigh of relief when she caught him being able to manage in thrusting the leather basketball to one of their teammates successfully.

" It's sad how Odaiba had to resort to whimpy trash. They've actually got a girl on their team," the boy that Hikari blocked off gave a scoff. He was extremely three heads taller as he leered down at the girl with a devilish grin. " They didn't have enough strong decent guys, so they had no choice but to put a weak _girl_ in their team."

She glared at him bitterly. She was about to shoot back an insult when she realized that TK was at her side.

He gave a sneer at the boy from the rival team. " I'd understand for you to give a comment like that considering she just blocked you just then…you're a lousy bad sport."

" Me. Lousy? You gotta be kidding me," the boy smirked. " I do recall kicking your ass last year."

Kari nudged TK on the shoulder, as she suddenly noticed something tossing towards them.

" Well…times _change_," TK chuckled as he spun on the tip of his toes and caught the ball back into his arms and immediately began to bounce it. He faked left, and chucked the ball right, towards Hikari.

" With seconds of the game to go," the boy huffed for air, " I can easily block her, and steal it off –"

" Stop predicting the future," TK interrupted, as he stared at his partner knowingly off what move she was to do next, " You're off guard."

Instantly, in queue, Hikari lowered her head down and ran under the tall boy's legs, stood at the three-pointer line and scored a hoop. The crowd roared.

" Don't think you could have done that in less than a second," Hikari laughed, eyes twinkling in joy as the whistle was blown, ending the game. Sulkily, the boy walked off. Takeru met her eyes and they both tore up into laughter.

_They had won!_

From the bleachers, a group (made of three teenage boys and a girl) were jumping ecstatically hyped up in excitement cheering hysterically for the school's victory.

" Ha!" the girl said in triumph, then appeared rather thoughtful as she pushed her glasses up. " And just to add to that, it's Hikari's birthday today!"

" – And TK's," Taichi added to Yolei.

" And it seems, from the looks of things, they don't even realize it. That's great," Matt smirked. " The plan seems to be going well…"

" Plan?" Daisuke raised his eyebrow.

" Lately, they've been caught up with all the drama going on. From our families to this bball competition….they haven't even realized that the competition was on their birthday. That's what stress does to you," Yamato explained.

" I know, _I know_," Daisuke rolled his eyes. " But…what plan…are you guys talking about!"

" Don't tell me," Yolei said. " That this has gotta do something with Kari inviting me, tonight!"

" Yeah, I did tell her she could only bring one of her friends…" Tai nodded. " Yeah, it's gotta do with that."

" Excuse me…_what's the plan!_"

" Guess TK hasn't invited you. I thought you were best friends with Takeru, Daisuke?" Tai laughed.

" Aren't you going to tell me?" glared Daisuke.

" You'll see," Matt gave a wink.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

" I still don't get it…why you got this for me. It doesn't click…umm…mother!" Kari called.

" Darling, I'm coming!"

Soon enough, Ms. Kamiya stood behind her daughter and grinned at the reflection she was seeing in the mirror. Kari wore a black halter neck evening dress, which was patterned with thin pink stripes.

" You look beautiful," Ms. Kamiya smiled. "You'll have fun tonight."

" Can't you just tell me?" Kari frowned. " I still don't understand why Tai wanted me to dress up and bring a friend along to have dinner out. I don't get it."

" Just a celebration for your victory," Ms. Kamiya had sparkles in her eyes, as she lied. " You'll have a great time!"

" Stop lying," Kari laughed, noticing her mother's hopeless acting skills.

Half and hour later, Taichi had driven Kari to a beach. (Yolei would be coming later) The sky was painted black with its stars glowing down on them. She shivered, still observing her spectacular surrounding.

" Just wait here, I'm left my jacket in the car," Taichi said, " Just head towards the dock without me, I'll come right behind ya."

Before Hikari had the chance to protest against her brother, Tai had already rushed away. Shrugging, with no choice, she slowly paced down the bay and cursing whenever sand would get into her heels considering her mother had made her put it on to match her dress. _Her dress_!

Great. Thinking of her dress made her feel much colder.

Her eyes drifted the small waves that crashed gracefully into the whirls of sand. The beach…always made her feel calm. She did recall her teacher say it gives good vibes because it contains these ions…or something along those words. She stuck her tongue out to herself. _Why was she thinking about school!_

" KARI!"

She spun around, a broad smile appearing on her light complexion. She expected to see Tai, but instead she saw…

" You sure are weird! Sticking your tongue at the ocean," he laughed, face sprawled up in amusement. " I mean, gee Kari…how much of a loser can you get!"

" Oh shut up, TJ! I was the one that scored the winning shot for our team. So I don't think you should call me a loser," she growled.

" Haha. Loser!" he chuckled, but stopped teasing her thinking that her temper would rise above average. She looked pretty that night…Compared to the atmosphere around them, it suited her. He realized that he had known this girl ever since birth, yet there still was something mysterious about her…something she still hid.

" Takeru?"

He looked up. She had called him by his real name.

" Yeah?"

" Do you know exactly why we're here?" she questioned curiously.

" Not sure," TK commented. " Matt just left me here, he said that he was going to pick up Dai. He said it we were all going to have a celebration about winning the basketball tournament."

" Hmm….I thought so too, but why did we have to get all dressed up for this?" she eyed the suit and tie Takeru's attire. " Plus, if we were celebrating our victory…wouldn't our whole bball team be here as well. It's something else…our brother's are up to something…"

" Aren't they always," he ran his finger through his blond hair. " Might as well sit down, we could be here for a long time."

" Uh-uh..hell no am I going to sit on the sand and get this dress dirty," she shook her head with no agreement of such.

"When did you become such a girl!" he rolled his eyes. " Here."

She watched as he took off his blazer and matted it on top of the sand.

" You didn't have to…it'll get dirty as well…"

" Just sit down and shut up," he said roughly, though in a nice tone.

She obeyed, quietly taking her seat still feeling the lumps of sand under the blazer. She felt him sitting next to her. They silently stared at the ocean.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**Off to writing the next chapter! Mwahuhauhaz. What a short chapter. lol**


	17. x: Celebrations :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **20.o8.o5**_

**Let's just get into this chapter…or should I say… the 'second' last. Haha. **

(_double update!)_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Chapter Sixteen**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

" I think…" Kari began. She never liked staying quiet too long. " Tai should have come back by now, what's taking him long?"

" Same here." Takeru eyed their quiet surrounding to look for any sign of life. " Yamato should have too. It doesn't take that long for him to pick up Daisuke. Especially, when Dai only lives five minutes away from here. We've been waiting for almost twenty minutes already!"

" Hmm," she agreed. She pressed her knees against her chest, the coldness was getting to her. She could feel her hands turning purple.

They sat there in awkward silence, like they had been for the previously.

Trying to start a conversation again, she spoke up, " I received something in the mail today, right after arriving home from the tournament."

He stared at her, unsure what she was talking about and whether it included that he should know about it. The only thing that struck him was –

" … from Elsa. That fake nurse…that caused the mess in the first place."

" Elsa? Oh…her…but then again, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't know our true families."

" You do have a point," Kari shrugged. " But she did lie to us in the first place…"

" Guess so," he replied. " So…what about Elsa?"

" I read a letter from her," she paused. " You probably received one too. It said…it said that we've got a choice. Whether to stay with our current real family, or go back to the family we had been brought up with. It said that we had already exceeded our limit and had to make a final decision."

He frowned in response. After going through all this, more troubles and problems were about to begin all over again. He had adjusted to Hikari's old lonely lifestyle, living with just his mother since his parents were divorced. He had become accustomed to being alone. He enjoyed having the house to himself, and doing whatever he like (well…before Ms. Takaishi would come back from work, off course)… and she had found out that he had a new desire. That he loved…to write.

Perhaps he found his new passion because he never had time for himself when he stayed in the loud noisy Kamiya household. He could never concentrate in writing…_why did his life (as well as Hikari's ) had to be so darn confusing!_

He sighed. " So, when do we have to reply to the letter by?"

" In two days," she filled in as she started playing with the grains of sand surrounding her, attempting to build a castle with only her hands as equipment. " What are you going to do?"

" I have no clue," he answered truthfully.

" Neither do I."

It was depressing. It was like that the decision they each chose would lead to how their future would be folded out. They weren't ready for this.

The mood turned to shock when flashes of light showered over them. Caught in surprise, the pair gazed at where the light source had come to notice that there was a small boat there.

" I think that's them, we'd better get going there," TK said and stood up. He held a hand out to her.

Kari stared at it hesitantly. _TK being courteous, to her?_

" Come on, we don't have all day. I need to shake the sand off my blazer to, ya know."

" You mean night," she corrected, as she took TK's hand as he hoisted her up from the ground. " You don't have all night."

With a shake of the blazer, he put it around her. It didn't take an idiot to realize she had been shaking for the past half hour.

She gave a tiny thankful smile. She felt touched that he had given her his blazer, knowing since TK wasn't the type of person to show his emotions so clearly. He walked ahead of her, as if the gesture was nothing at all.

They carefully paced on the wooden dock. ( Kari, trying her best not to let her heels slip in any of the cracks). They knocked on the door.

Immediately, the door was thrust open to reveal a rather furious looking Taichi.

" Didn't I tell you to head for the dock, Hikari?" he glared. " And you…yeah, _you_, TK! What exactly were you two doing out there…all alone by yourselves!"

"Eh …" they managed to splutter out, uncertain how to respond to the vicious looking Taichi. All of a sudden, Tai's angry appearance disappeared and a cheeky mischievous grin replaced his face.

" But other than that….do come in."

" I think he's drunk," TK whispered to Kari in warning, as she gave a little laugh.

As the two entered the dimly lit boat, loud noisy music suddenly bloated out of the quiet atmosphere and Yolei, Dai and Yamato popped out of their hiding positions.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TK AND KARI!"

The pair blinked. All along…they hadn't even realized it was their own birthdays! The insanity! They had been so caught up with all the drama lately, that they didn't even notice?

" Well…aren't you going to say anything?" Matt grinned. " We've been preparing this for a while. And all you do is just stare."

" No…this is beautiful," Kari laughed. She glanced at the cake and laughed harder. " Thanks so much, you guys!"

" Yeah, it was my idea!" Daisuke announced proudly. " There was no other left, and for a double party…I thought it would be interesting…"

" I don't get why you all are laughing…" TK stated, eyebrow raising in confusion.

" The cake, dear bro." Tai chuckled.

TK's azure eyes focused on the cake that was sitting on the coffee table. Expecting a typical birthday cake, there in the middle of the room was a wedding cake. It had the small figurines of a married couple. He felt like punching his best friend out at that particular moment.

The boat was decorated beautifully. Streamers and balloons covered the ceiling, floors and walls.

" You guys must have spent a fortune on this…hiring a boat…"

"No, actually…" Yolei laughed. " This is my parent's boat… so I got to use it for free."

" And the cake…you actually got a wedding cake!" Kari declared.

" NO," Daisuke objected. " It had 50 percent discount cause a couple didn't like the cake."

" Great. You guys are cheap," TK commented.

Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Yolei, Hikari and Takeru played around for the remainder of the night. Having a feast of fish and chips ( Yamato had bought the take away earlier) and playing a good game of billiards on the pool table that was a luxury component of the boat. The night closed and all six of them were lounging about in front of the television, singing karaoke all off key. They were never going to forget the fun they all had that night…

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**Another short chapter! Haha…that was the second last chapter. And I know it sounds really rushed…but…arghh…I'm really over this story. So, I simply just wanted to finish it for all you guys who are still into it…and not leave you dragging with no ending at all. Bleh. I'd better get going. Take care!**

**Flipstahhz**

**p.s the next chapter will be long! Considering it's the last chapter. Haha**

**p.ss I hope you all liked the double update! (my first time to do such a thing, haha)**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


	18. x: Exchanging Feelings :x

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Last Edited - **24.o9.o5**_

**Disclaimer: **It's the….LAST CHAPTER! HAHaHAAHAA

****

**Flipstahhz Replies:**

**lottie11, dragen545, Mellyrox, miaow227, lexy499, gary mikawa, jyourakoumi, MelMel0492 and Wishinstahhz: **Mygolly. Thanks a lot you guys for reading this story so far…well I shouldn't say that should i? I repeat, thanks a lot to you guys for reading this story to the end. You're support has meant so much to me! I wasn't even about to continue this story…but thanks to you guys you gave me inspiration in actually completing this story. I hope you like the final chapter. I LOVE you! haha

**Half Kracker: **I'm not sure if you'll even get up to this chapter, but I thought it was right if I replied to both your reviews since they were pretty long. Haha. Yeah, I reckon I needed more description in this story. As well as my others in this site. This story was one of my 'relaxing' stories where I didn't put all my effort into. You like Hikari's nick 'Hikup?' haha... you made we want to put it in this last chapter. Thanks for reminding me and reviewing. hehe

**The Sound: **LOL. You keep on jumping to conclusions in each of your reviews! Haha. Firstly, I'm not American. I'm aussie, like you. (well actually I'm asian…I was born in Aus). And Yamato isn't a odd name in Japan. Haha. It's actually Matt's real name. 'Matt' is his nickname. You're smarter than me? Perhaps you are. Lol. But I don't really get how you can say that when you're just reading this story with my foul spelling and grammar mistakes.. hehe. About the 89 percent thing is an A. Yeah, that's right. But when you post stuff on 'plus' doesn't come up. So…I think it got detached. Oh well. Lol. Thanks for trying to catch every mistake. Lol

**Theladyknight: **Girl, just wanted to give a personal thanks for reviewing a lot of my stories lately. Hehe. And about the 'original homes' concept…it's all explained in this chapter. Well…this 'last' chapter came a month too early for you. LOL. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Rock-Angewoman: **Haha, I'm glad you liked the dialogue in chapter sixteen. It's fun making Kari and TK feel worthless…just kidding. Hope you like this chapter, darls.

****

****

****

****

**Woah. Can't believe I'm writing the last chapter to 'The Mixup.' Just wanted to give a shout out and thanks to all you guys that have stayed on the journey and read the whole story. I love you all for being patient with my updates that take tremendously long. I owe you. So I've promised to make this final chapter long. Hope you like it!**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**THE MIXUP**

**Final Chapter**

By _Flipstahhz_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun's rays glimmered over Odaiba and it was a start to a 'fateful' day. Just as perfect as the day began, Hikari (_now)_ Kamiya was rudely awakened by loud yells coming from our her room. She yawned, feeling rather annoyed of being woken up so early on a weekend morning. She climbed down the bunk bed, noticing that her brother – Tai – was 'actually' awake before her. She wrapped her bathrobe around her body and departed the bedroom to go into the lounge room of the small apartment.

" You guys already at it? You woke me up!" she grumbled with a laugh, shaking her heat at Tai and Yamato battling it out on the Xbox. " The two of you are either total junkies or complete morons to be up this early for just a game!"

" When you're a competitor…it _doesn't_ matter!" Taichi declared, eyes still clinging to every single particle that made the television screen.

" I reckon you both are moron junkies," she sighed as she watched the two older boys fully focused in achieving 'number one.' It sort of reminded her of how competitive she had been with Takeru. She smiled again, but wider. Perhaps the Ishidan and Kamiyan blood were known for their streaks of determination in winning. She giggled to herself.

" I WON!" Yamato announced, roaring with blissful laughter and excitement. " Eat that! In your face, Tai!"

Tai scowled. " I would of won if Kari didn't distract me!"

" Rematch then?" Yamato suggested to his best friend.

" Hell yeah! You're on!"

Kari rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. Besides the fruit basket, on the kitchen bench, she observed a envelope and a note. The note said that her mother and father were out getting groceries. She then advanced the check out the envelope. It was a flush light pink and it enticed her when she read her name written on it in fancy writing. To; _Hikari Takaishi Kamiya_. She laughed. Whoever had sent it would be someone who knew the whole situation between TK and herself.

" EY! Who's this letter from!" she questioned the boys loudly.

" From TK!" Yamato mumbled.

Within seconds Yamato then let out a frustrated groan " Thanks for distracting me, Kari you twerp!"

" Shut up, Yama!"

As she walked back into the bedroom, curious to read the letter she heard Tai announce that he was the winner. She could already picture him doing a victory dance back in the lounge room.

" OHHHH YEAH!"

" REMATCH!" Yamato shouted over Taichi's conceited raving.

_Boys would be boys_

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

_Hi Kari, (haha, get it? If not…put the two words together….gee you're so slow)_

_How are you? Well, knowing you your probably getting into a fight right now. Just kidding. I thought I'd give this as a belated birthday present since we didn't even know it was our birthday days ago. We've been caught up lately, haven't we? So many things have happened since I met you. I thought the name-calling would never end! I remember hating you to bits. Now I'm getting used to so much you that it's scary. Haha. It's strange…how we found out we didn't belong to our families and switched around the process. All the drama that went on, you're probably the only one who I can relate to. Also, another sorry for reading your diary. Just wanted to also say…I moving away. You'd be surprised where to as well…thanks for always being there and being such a great friend. I love you and take care…_

_TK aka Takeru Kamiya Takaishi (Ishida!)_

_Ps. I hope you like the friendship ring. It cost me my whole weeks of allowance!_

_p.ss thanks for the birthday present. You know I like it!_

She ran. After reading the letter…she ran like hell. TK was leaving Odaiba? He was leaving…_forever_? Why didn't the idiot tell her! If TK was leaving….that meant Ms. Takaishi – her former mother- was leaving to. She had bets that it would be to France to live with her grandparents. But why leave…_now_? She had just met him…

For all she knew, they might of left Odaiba already!

She scrambled down the streets with enormous speed, turned the corner, and then found herself knocking the door to her old house that she used to live in. No one answer. She was scared. She reached under the rug to get the spare keys, then abruptly unlocked the door. To her surprise she immediately took notice to the many cardboard boxes that were all packed.

So it was true…they were really leaving.

But **where** were _the_y?

She collapsed onto the ground, taking huffs of air. Kari couldn't recall running that fast in her whole entire life. She was sure she even managed to cause Yamato and Taichi to turn around from the television. Probably having another rematch from me distracting them, she thought to herself with amusement.

The brunette headed girl let her hands dig into her jacket - _bathrobe…!_ What! …She had forgotten she had been wearing her bathrobe on the whole time. She mentally slapped herself. She had been running the streets of Odaiba in her pajamas. How embarrassing…

She wandered into her old room, where TK had been residing in for the past weeks. She frowned as she noticed the rose essence had turned into a horrible BO stench. Half of the room had finished through the process of being packed. The other half of the room remained to be packed into boxes. She changed out of her pajamas and into one of TK's clean shirts that was laying in the piles of clothing on the floor of the messy room.

In the process the ring TK had given her fell out of her bathrobe. She picked it up and examined it, staring at with amusement. The ring was engraved ' Hikari Takaishi.' She grinned, slipping it onto one of her fingers. Perhaps she'd go back home and ask Yamato what really was going on. She exited the room and suddenly noticed something she hadn't seen before when she came in the Takaishi household.

On the carpet her eyes noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. She snatched it up and began to read…

_TK honey,_

_I'm over at the Kamiya's house for lunch. I met Ms. Kamiya at the supermarket. We're all having lunch at their house._

_Meet you there! Lots of love_

Lunch?

Maybe they planned to tell the news of them leaving Odaiba then. She checked the time to see already that it was 11am. Time had sped by so quickly, and she thought that she could run really fast. She stood up. Probably it was best if she made it back home. All the running for no reason. She regretted not asking Yamato or Tai what was going on that day. She was an idiot for not thinking, before charging into the whole incident.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

The brunette headed boy crossed his fingers as he watched his blond friend aimed for the hoop. " Miss TK! I hope you miss!"

In timing, he threw the ball into the air and it entered the hoop making the swooshing sound that made Daisuke want to cry. " That's not fair! You probably won this round cause Kari gave you the new basketball for your birthday!"

" Just admit it, Dai. I'm talented," TK smirked cockily.

" Shut up. I didn't hear you boasting before when I kicked your lame ass in soccer!" it was Daisuke's turn to smirk and sneer at the blond headed boy. TK gave a sulky frown.

The two had been at the school grounds for hours, trying their best to beat each other in every game they came across.

" Is that all you ever do? Just play basketball. I admit that even I enjoy the sport but gee…can't you give it a rest for once? Winning the championship was enough."

They turned around to see who had spoken, it was…

" Kari!" TK exclaimed. " What brings you here? How did you know I was here?"

" Ms. …umm…our mother," she spoke. She still found it weird and strange addressing the Kamiya and Ishida adults. " She was at my house…said you'd be here."

" Oh…"

" Ha…I guess I pick it up that I gotta leave and let you lovebirds talk things out," Daisuke gave a wink and walked away from the pair.

" Dai! Come back…we haven't finished the game -"

" Forget it! Go talk with your girl," Daisuke gave a toothy grin as he continued to pace away into the distance.

" So…" she began, bouncing the basketball she had found on the ground.

" So…" he followed her queue.

Unexpectedly, Hikari threw the ball at him, and sneered when it him hard on the chest. " You can't catch."

" Is that the reason you threw the ball at me?" TK chuckled though he couldn't help but rub his chest where the ball had hit him. She had a strong throw. He stared at her, not understanding whether she was in a happy, sad or pissed off mood. He could never tell. But when he realized that her eyebrows were furrowed, he gulped. He was certain she was in a pissed off mood.

" What…what did I do _this time_?" he murmured.

" You're an idiot, you know TK!" she glared angrily at him, eyes narrowing.

" Huh?" he was still lost. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

" TK!" she groaned in irritation.

" WHAAAT?" TK frowned again. Girls were always like this…they tended to drag things. WHY couldn't they simply just get to the point! " Tell me alreadyyyy."

He stared at her, more closely this time. Her face seemed paler than usual and light creases on her forehead appeared. Was she worried? Why was she worried?

" Are you alright…Kari?"

" Why didn't you tell me…"

" Tell you what?"

" That you're leaving!" she exclaimed, hands lifting up to show her frustration. " You're stressing me out! You could have at least told me earlier!"

" Leaving? Me leaving? Where in the world did you get that from?" TK asked. _Had Kari finally lost it?_

" B-But," she stuttered. " It …you wrote in the letter that you were leaving. So I rushed to your house…and everything's all packed up!"

TK understood. He was currently sprawling on the floor. The brunette haired girl stared at him in aghast.

" Are…are you okay, TK?" she stopped concerning over him when she heard him start to laugh.

She was really confused now. She stared at him and watched tears flourish from his azure eyes that were tingling hysterically with laughter.

" Explain TK, before I punch your head in!" she threatened dangerously.

" You idiot!" he managed to curse through his snickers. " I'm moving…sure….I mentioned that –"

" Then?"

" Then what?"

" Then why are you laughing? Aren't you supposed to be sad that you're leaving Odaiba and all? Weren't you going France?"

TK laughed again, his face was turning a violent shade of pink. " Who said I was going France? We would have told everyone beforehand, Kari. I thought you weren't this thickheaded!"

" Then fill me in! Stop beating around the bush!" she glowered angrily.

It seemed that he was dragging it this time, but it couldn't be helped. The whole thing was hilarious.

" Fine," he said sternly, blinking away the tears of amusement. " I'm not leaving Odaiba."

" WHAT! And here I was getting all worried over you- "

" You? Getting all worried over me?" he jeered, watching her face turn pink and shy away.

" Then…why…you said you were moving…"

" Well…" he explained. " Our parents have been talking about everything that has happened lately. I thought you already knew about it and all. You know how it's already been more than a week we've stayed with…er our real parents?"

"Yeah…"

" Umm…our parents spoke it out and thought it and couldn't decided what was better. To live with the child that they had raised up, or to live with their real flesh and blood, aka me and you."

" _And_…"

" I'm getting there…you're so impatient," TK rolled his eyes. " Since they couldn't decide, they didn't know what to do. And when…when the owners of the apartment next door to you moved out…they put a sign up to tell the public that they were selling their apartment. So…it all took place from there. My mother decided to buy it…no France in there!"

" So you're telling me," she sighed, too much adrenaline had pumped through her veins that day. " That…you're not even leaving the country or going away. Instead…you're going to be living **next** to me! What a crazed idea!"

" Trust me, I know Tai and Matt had some say in this," TK shrugged. He then eyed her clothing and raised an eyebrow, he wanted to change the subject. " And why…are you wearing my favorite shirt, Ms. Hikari? Who gave you permission!"

" Err….ahh…it's a long story," she muttered, not staring into his eyes, looking at the ground as if she found the basketball more appealing than talking to TK himself.

" Well," TK laughed. He took her hand into his. She stared at it in disbelief, her heart thumping in her chest swiftly. " We've got a long way to walk, you can tell me now as we walk back."

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Meanwhile...behind a tree, three figures spied on the pair.

" As I said," Daisuke muttered in a matter-of-fact tone. " Nothing's going to happe-"

" They're holding hands! Good move, TK! The boy gets it from me!" Yamato muffled proudly. " The one and only!"

" No…from me!" Tai objected. " I brought him up through my player ways."

" Shut up! They might hear you!" Daisuke whispered at the older pair, shaking his head at himself for getting into the situation with them. " Let's follow them!"

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

Hikari and Takeru walked hand in hand together. TK couldn't help but snigger when she explained what happened the morning and how she practically ran through Odaiba in her pajamas. As they walked passed the school gates Kari couldn't help but start laughing.

" What's funny now?" TK asked. He had laughed too much that day.

" Don't you remember when we had a fight here in front of everyone? Tai and Matt had to tear us apart…we were really at it!"

" How could I forget, Hikup?" he mocked.

" TJ," she fought back.

" Yeah…those were the days," he sighed. " That's where I really kicked your ass!"

" No you didn't…I kicked your ass more than you kicked mine!"

" Bull…I won!"

" No I won!" she pushed him to the ground, but he grabbed her arm causing them both to tumble onto the cement footpath. She was about to get up, but he clasped his arms around her waist.

" Don't move…"

" TK…" she whispered, losing herself in his icy blue eyes. It then struck her…that she really had fallen hard for him.

From the time she was a new student at school, his instant reaction in hating her. From their idiotic fights, roses, the school dance, their birthday party…celebrated together. She was a fool…she didn't know how bad she had fallen for him. Instead of loathing him, the strong hateful feelings were replaced with…_love_?

She could feel his breath on her neck. Uncomfortably, she got up and held out a hand to him. He accepted it, she pulled him up.

" I'm sorry," TK gave a half smile. " I shouldn't have done that…"

" No…TK?"

" Yeah?" he replied.

" Thanks…for the ring…" she smiled, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and ran off. " Catch me if you can…Mr.-Basketball-Head!"

He sneered, " You reckon you can outrun the pro-"

" YES!" she cut off with a shriek as she ran for her life.

He ran after her, in no time caught up. He let his arms fall around her. Her muttered suggestingly in her ear, " I know your weakness."

She gulped…what was TK playing at?

His fingers then began tickling her. She screamed. He tickled her more. Then they stopped. TK let his laughter drop and spoke in a low voice. " I have a feeling we're being spied on…"

" … it's like….they haven't even kissed yet…geeee! I mean…Kari did give TK a peck on the cheek…but that's nothing-"

" Keep quiet, Daisuke!"

" Watch this," TK winked. He crept behind a random car on the street since it was where the source of voices was coming from.

"TK!" The three boys yelled as they both stood up from their squatting position behind the car.

" Hahah! Oh … hi, TK… I didn't see you there!" Tai scratched his head with a weak grin. " He…heh"

" If I didn't see it clearly, our brothers and Dai were spying on us the whole time," she raised an eyebrow. " Seriously…I could have expected more from you guys…"

" So…are you two fine if Kari and I go out?" TK questioned Yamato and Taichi who were both smirking.

Kari interrupted TK. " Who said I would want to go out with you!"

" Eh –"

" Just kidding."

" You got me."

" Cause I rock!"

" No you don't!"

Yamato coughed. " Please…you guys can't be married already, can you? Already having arguments. Shame, shame, shame!"

It was Kari's turn to ask, " So it's okay …are you both fine with TK and I? Are you both cool with it?"

" Yeah…hell yeah!" Tai announced. " I mean…Yamato's going to my brother-in-law!"

" Sure…we're alright with it. Just remember no sex before marriage," Yamato sneered. " It's a mortal sin!"

" How embarrassing...I think I'd rather do another lap in town than hear this from my brothers," Kari murmured so only TK could hear. They laughed.

" Now that that's all done….let's get some food! I'm starving," Daisuke babbled as he took the basketball from the ground. " Last one there is retarded!"

Everyone was about to run, but TK held Kari back.

" Let's both be retarded, my spasticated monkey," he smirked. He leaned in, their bodies pushing together, lips about to meet plunging into a kiss. As they did, Kari's camera gave a flash causing them both to be stunned.

" Hehe…I shouldn't have my camera around my neck all the time."

" I don't care…" TK sneered. There would be more time for make out sessions later. For all he knew, Kari would be ' the girl next-door.' " I'll piggy back you there. Maybe we still got a chance to beat them."

" Doubt it."

" We gotta try first before you neglect the idea of us winning." He laughed. He lifted her into his arms and ran after them with Kari's screaming for her to be put down.

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø

**Well…THAT'S IT! A lot of laughing going on in this chapter. I know this chapter wasn't all that…sigh…there's stuff I would of added along this story…but I really needed to finish this off. When I have free time ( which I doubt lately), I'll go and revise the whole story fixing the occasional mistakes that I always tend to do. I know the Takari was weird in this chapter/story. I didn't really want to get into the romance romance because I know little kiddies are reading and most of this story was described simply. Thanks everyone for reading this story! You guys ROCK. Haha**

**Lots of love**

**Flipstahhz**

ø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×øø×°·.·°×ø


End file.
